Szach Mat! czyli HGSS bez cukru
by mroczna88
Summary: Nawał obowiązków szkolnych i pewien Czarny Pan nie pozwalają Snape'owi na oddanie się w pełni tworzeniu eliksirów dla Zakonu, więc Dumbledore oddelegowuje do tego wątpliwie przyjemnego zadania Hermionę, która cierpliwa jest przez trzy dni. Mnóstwo głupoty, durnych kłótni na poziomie przedszkolaków i Snape'a, który śmie być człowiekiem i czuć. Powaga pojawia się od czasu do czasu.
1. Chapter 1

To tylko jedna mega długa notka autorska, więc jak komuś nie chce się czytać mojego biadolenia, to może spokojnie ominąć.

Postanowiłam zacząć wrzucać Bez Cukru na fanfiction net, mam nadzieję, że dam radę. Będzie sporo poprawek – jeszcze inszych od wersji pdf. Chciałabym móc wrzucać jeden rozdział dziennie, ale nie do końca wiem jak mi to pójdzie, bo muszę dokładnie dojść do tego gdzie jeden rozdział powinien się zaczynać, a gdzie kończyć (bloxowa wersja jest makabryczna). Także nie mówię ile i kiedy będzie, tylko - prędzej czy później całość trafi tu ^.^

Dla tych, którzy są tu pierwszy raz – jest to opowiadanie w cholerę długie, pełne idiotycznego humoru, dramatycznych tragedii (ale nie Życiowych Tragedii TM) i (wciąż mam taką nadzieję) scen pozbawionych zbędnej ilości cukru i kwiatków. I jedna, czy dwie sceny erotyczne też się trafi. Opowiadanie ma rating T, jednak gdy pojawi się nieco... um, wątpliwej treści scena będę informować w notkach na samym wstępie. Same autorskie notki będą krótkie, żeby nie zaśmiecać tekstu i nie zabierać przyjemności z czytania.

Występujące pairingi: Hermiona/Snape (oczywista oczywistość, jeśli tytuł wam jeszcze tego nie podpowiedział), Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hanna i to chyba takie główne, bo będzie mnóstwo pobocznych, niektóre dość... nietypowe (Luna i jej... no, nie będę spoilerować dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą xD)

Za betę na wstępie dziękuję Szamanowi, Pearlady, okazjonalnie snake charmer oraz Ines (czy kogoś pominęłam?). Jednak nie wszystkie rozdziały są zbetowane, co oznacza, że błędy niestety zdarzać się będą, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będą walić po oczach.

Dziękuję też snake charmer za bycie moją weną twórczą i największym krytykiem (takim, który krytykował nie bawiąc się w trolla) jednocześnie. I Inor, której pewnie to zwisa i tego nie czyta, ale i tak dała mi sporego kopniaka weny na długi, długi czas.

Komentarze będą jak najbardziej mile widziane i będę się o nie upominać za każdym razem ^.^ (i jak ktoś wie jak robić takie śmieszne podziałki strony na fanfiction to bardzo proszę o wiadomość, bo robienie trzech kropek mnie irytuje i nieraz psuje cały tekst)

Pierwszy rozdział wrzucę chyba jeszcze dziś. Może to pomoże mi wkręcić się od nowa w HGSS, bo na razie cierpię na brak uczuć w stosunku do nich, co samo w sobie powinno rozkroić mi serce na kawałki, ale z jakiegoś powodu tego nie robi :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Powinno być już dobrze... W razie gdybyście zauważyli jakieś techniczne problemy - proszę o wiadomość .**

* * *

**Rozdział 1 **

Kuchnia w Norze jak zwykle była pełna ludzi. Pani Weasley krzątała się przy garnkach, jej mąż czytał Proroka Codziennego, a dzieci wraz z gośćmi jadły obiad. Profesor McGonagall dyskutowała z Nimfadorą Tonks na temat nowych zaklęć, które miałyby usprawnić transmutowanie ludzi w zwierzęta, Remus Lupin przysłuchiwał się im, natomiast Harry nie mógł się powstrzymywać od ciągłego spoglądania na stronę tytułową gazety, która była w dłoniach pana Weasleya. Było tam wielkie zdjęcie grubej kobiety, podobnej do ropuchy, która uśmiechała się paskudnie. Jeszcze gorszy, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe, był nagłówek: **DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOWYM MINISTREM MAGII**. Harry miał wrażenie, że grzanki, które zjadł na śniadanie, zamieniają się w kamienie. Umbridge Ministrem?! Widocznie nie tylko on wyczuwał w tym coś wybitnie niewłaściwego, bo na wieczór zapowiedziane zostało spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa.

Były letnie wakacje i kilka dni wcześniej Harry Potter ukończył siedemnaście lat, co oznaczało, że stał się pełnoletni, według czarodziejskiego prawa. Musiał opuścić dom wuja i ciotki, jednak nie tęsknił za nimi ani tym bardziej oni za nim. A przynajmniej tak sądził. Był zszokowany, gdy w dzień urodzin znalazł w nogach swojego łóżka prezent od nich – małą ramkę z ich zdjęciem. Co dziwniejsze, w środku był list. List od Dudleya. W pierwszym szoku jedyną rzeczą, o której pomyślał Harry było to, że nie miał pojęcia, że Dudley umie pisać. Dopiero przy drugim czytaniu dotarł do niego sens listu. Dudley pisał, że chociaż nie dogadywali się dobrze, co było eufemizmem na skalę światową, będzie za nim tęsknił i ma nadzieję, że ten prezent nie pozwoli mu zapomnieć o rodzinie. Wbrew sobie postawił ramkę obok łóżka, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Z równie wesołym skutkiem mógł tam ustawić portret Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów był ostatnim człowiekiem, na którego chciałby patrzeć. Kiedy w czerwcu Śmierciożercy dostali się do Hogwartu, uciekł razem z nimi, po drodze nokautując Dumbledore'a. Co prawda Dyrektor później im wytłumaczył, że robił to zgodnie z rozkazem, ale Harry nie mógł zapomnieć wyrazu nienawiści, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a, gdy rzucał zaklęcie. Tak, zdecydowanie lepiej było patrzeć na Dursleyów. Poza całkowicie nieoczekiwanym prezentem od rodziny dostał również kilka innych rzeczy, ale tutaj nie było zbyt wielkich niespodzianek - przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o osoby, które go obdarowywały. Państwo Weasleyowie podarowali mu zegarek, zgodnie z tradycją rodzinną, i ciągle przepraszali, że nie jest nowy, chociaż Harry'ego tak uradował ich podarunek, że przez kilka minut musiał walczyć ze sobą, by się nie rozpłakać. Fred i George przesłali mu chyba połowę asortymentu z „Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów", a Bill razem z Fleur dodali do tego skrzynię, która była cała pomarańczowo-czerwona z wielką, złotawą błyskawicą na wieku. Hermiona, jak należało się spodziewać, dała mu książkę, ale po raz pierwszy miał ochotę ją za to uściskać. _„Poradnik do walki z Czarną Magią dla początkujących Aurorów"_ był czymś, czego pragnął, a wstydził się wejść do księgarni i kupić ze względu na te wszystkie komentarze jakie musiałby znosić. Musiała zauważyć jego tęskne spojrzenia. Ginny i Charlie wręczyli mu kilka egzemplarzy smoczych łusek, które bardzo dobrze działały na bóle głowy. Hagrid przysłał tort własnej produkcji, który na szczęście został wręczony ghulowi ze strychu i zatkał go na kilka dni, oraz włosy z ogona jednorożca, które trzymały silniej niż niejeden łańcuch. Remus i Tonks, którzy zamierzali się pobrać, dali mu wspaniałą pelerynę, która, jak mówiła Tonks, sama się składała i prasowała. Mile zdziwiła go dodatkowa przesyłka z Hogwartu – kadra profesorska życzyła mu pomyślnych wiatrów i na dowód sympatii otrzymał dosyć spory gobelin przedstawiający godło Gryffindoru – lwa. Podobny prezent otrzymał kilka miesięcy wcześniej Ron i z tego co się orientował, to każdy uczeń w dzień swoich siedemnastych urodzin dostawał list od nauczycieli wraz z gobelinem odpowiedniego domu. Jedynym zmartwieniem Harry'ego było to, że nie miał go gdzie zawiesić. Grimmauld Place 12 nie było już tajną kwaterą Zakonu, bo w chwili, gdy aportowali się tam razem z Dumbledorem w lipcu, dopadli ich Śmierciożercy. W związku z tym obecnie przebywali w Norze.

Pan Weasley odłożył gazetę i ciężko westchnął, po czym zwrócił się do profesor McGonagall.

– Minerwo, czy wiedzieliście coś na ten temat? Wczoraj, kiedy wychodziłem z biura, Scrimgeour wciąż był Ministrem.

– Niestety, dla nas też było to szokiem. – Profesor posmarowała sobie grzankę masłem i dodała dżemu. – Przy śniadaniu dostaliśmy pocztą gazetę i chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu widziałam Albusa tak wściekłego. Pomona omal nie zeszła na zawał i Poppy musiała jej podać waleriany na uspokojenie. Najgorsze jest to, że nikt nie wie, co się stało z Scrimgeourem. Kingsley miał się odezwać, ale wciąż milczy.

– Co zamierza Dumbledore?

– Nie wiem. Od razu zajął się powiadamianiem członków Zakonu o spotkaniu, poprosił Kingsleya, żeby poszedł do Ministerstwa i czegoś się dowiedział. Potem odbył krótką rozmowę z Severusem, po której ten zniknął. Miał się dowiedzieć, czy to sprawka Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ale też milczy. Robi się bardzo nieciekawie.

Przy ostatnim słowie skrzywiła się i dodała nieco cukru – dżem był za kwaśny. Harry omal nie podskoczył. Po raz pierwszy mówiono o sprawach Zakonu w ich towarzystwie. Zauważył, że bliźniacy, Ron, Ginny i Hermiona też chciwie łapią każde słowo. I tak mieli się niedługo wszystkiego dowiedzieć.

Dosłownie trzy dni wcześniej na kolacji pojawił się Dumbledore i spokojnie jedząc kaczkę powiedział:

– Molly, chciałbym, by Harry, Hermiona i twoje najmłodsze dzieci przystąpiły do Zakonu, jeśli taka jest ich wola.

Nie był to najsubtelniejszy sposób przekazania tej szokującej informacji, ponieważ pani Weasley opuściła różdżkę powodując, że noże zaczęły wirować po kuchni, Harry omal się udławił sokiem z dyni, Hermiona pisnęła i złapała ją czkawka, Ginny zakrztusiła się ziemniakiem, bliźniacy stuknęli się głowami sięgając po sól, a Ron wylał sobie zupę na kolana. Dumbledore z chichotem odczekał, aż wszyscy się uspokoją. No, prawie wszyscy. Pani Weasley wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją mocno ukłuł.

– Albusie! To są jeszcze dzieci!

– Nieprawda! – Oburzyli się unisono Fred i George.

– Milczcie!

– Nie, Molly, oni mają rację. Są już pełnoletni, tak samo Harry, Ronald i Hermiona. Ginewra za mniej niż rok osiągnie pełnoletniość. Wiesz dobrze, jaka jest sytuacja. Nie tylko ich potrzebujemy, ale ich własne bezpieczeństwo zależy od informacji. Informacji, które muszą poznać.

– Nie zgadzam się! Mam już połowę rodziny w Zakonie, nie zmuszaj do tego tych dzieci!

– Nikogo nie zmuszam – powiedział poważnie, patrząc na każde z nich zza okularów-połówek. – Jeśli któreś z nich się nie zgodzi, wtedy może czuć się zwolnione z obowiązku. Nie będzie żadnych komentarzy, żadnego wyśmiewania. Stawką jest wasze życie, więc dobrze to przemyślcie.

Zapadła cisza, w czasie której słychać było jedynie histeryczne, ciężkie oddechy pani Weasley.

Harry postanowił odezwać się pierwszy.

– Już w zeszłym roku dużo na ten temat myślałem, panie profesorze. – Głos tylko lekko mu się trząsł. – Nawet gdybym nie chciał, to jestem częścią tego wszystkiego. Chcę dołączyć do Zakonu.

– Harry! – zapłakała pani Weasley.

– Ja także. – Ron poważnie patrzył na swoje zaciśnięte pięści. – Ktoś musi się tym zająć, prawda?

– My też – powiedzieli bliźniacy.

– Dołączymy, bo…

– Tak trzeba.

Pani Weasley opadła na krzesło i zaniosła się głośnym szlochem, jednak to słowa Ginny ją dobiły.

– Jeśli mam zginąć, zginę w walce.

– Oszaleliście?! – Podskoczyła i ze łzami w oczach potrząsała najpierw Fredem, potem Ronem, w końcu przycisnęła do siebie Ginny. – Nie róbcie mi tego! Nie musicie tego robić! Zostawcie to wszystko nam! – Wszyscy Weasleyowie patrzyli w stół, żadne z nich nie uczyniło nawet ruchu. Harry czuł się tak, jakby to on wbijał sztylety w serce pani Weasley. To wszystko jego wina…

– Hermiono! Chociaż ty wykaż się rozsądkiem! Co na to twoi rodzice?!

– Moi rodzice zrozumieją. – Głos Hermiony drgnął. – Dyrektorze, czy mogłabym w jakiś sposób zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo? Oni nie mają jak się bronić.

– Oczywiście.

– W takim razie ja również chcę przystąpić do Zakonu.

Dla mamy Rona było to za wiele – zemdlała. Bliźniacy, z minami winowajców, ułożyli ją na sofie i docucili.

– Wybacz, Molly…

Dumbledore wydawał się być naprawdę smutny.

– Chociaż obiecaj mi, że przynajmniej na razie nie dostaną żadnej misji!

– Mamo! – padło z czterech gardeł.

– Obiecuję. W takim razie, drogie panie i drodzy panowie. – Wstał i ukłonił się. – Zobaczymy się na najbliższym spotkaniu. Dobranoc.

Teraz, siedząc w ciepłej kuchni, Harry myślał, że naprawdę rozumie postawę pani Weasley. On był sam, Hermiona także, ale cała rodzina Rona była w Zakonie. Nawet Fleur, która w tej chwili kręciła się po Norze i ozdabiała sypialnię swoją i Billa, postanowiła dołączyć.

– Ni mogę zostawici Bill w takij chwili. Ja też będę waliczyć.

Jej narzeczony próbował ją przekonać, żeby tego nie robiła, ale ona uparła się i nie chciała słuchać żadnych argumentów. W końcu poddał się, ale widać było, że nie jest z tego powodu zachwycony.

A jeśli chodzi o Billa, to Harry zauważył, że od kilku dni Remus raz po raz rzucał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Podczas czerwcowej pełni księżyca Bill leżał wciąż w malignie, więc nie było wiadomo, jak zareaguje na tą, która się zbliżała. Lupin już pił swój eliksir, by być obecnym na spotkaniu Zakonu i nikogo nie zaatakować, ale tak naprawdę to Bill stanowił zagrożenie. Harry wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie Greybacka, jego żółtych oczu, długich pazurów… Odepchnął od siebie talerz, czując, że nic więcej nie przełknie i obserwował podwórze, po którym beztrosko spacerowały sobie kurczaki. Za kilka godzin Nora będzie wypełniona po brzegi ludźmi, którzy w każdej chwili mogą zginąć. Przyjrzał się roześmianej Ginny, pożerającemu udko Ronowi, Hermionie patrzącej na chłopaka z lekkim obrzydzeniem, bliźniakom stukającym się pucharkami, Tonks tulącej się do Remusa i całej reszcie. Ludzie, których kochał, lubił i podziwiał w następnej sekundzie mogli być martwi. I to wszystko z powodu jednej głupiej przepowiedni i jednego chorego na umyśle czarnoksiężnika.

Paranoja.

Miał właśnie zatopić się w czarnych myślach, gdy usłyszał dwa pyknięcia i na podwórzu pojawiła się Luna z Neville'em. Dziewczyna potrafiła od każdego odegnać ponure myśli – miała na sobie tiarę wielkości głowy, która wyglądała jak skrzyżowanie dyni z cukinią. Roześmiał się i wyszedł ich przywitać.

– Miło was widzieć! Luna, co ty masz na głowie?

– To nowa moda, nie wiesz? Podobno czarownice z Kualalumpy i stowarzyszenia Burakowego Cukraka uznają to za dobry afrodyzjak, który w dodatku leczy Hokumulusa.

Spojrzał zdziwiony na Neville'a, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami i podał mu dłoń. Nie urósł wiele od czasu, gdy ostatnio się widzieli, ale zdecydowanie wyszczuplał.

– Babcia mnie męczy kapustą. Mam jej tak dosyć, że prawie nic nie jem.

– Pani Weasley pewnie się postara, żebyś to nadrobił.

– Pewnie tak.

– Co właściwie tu robicie? – spytał, kiedy ruszyli do wejścia. W środku Luna wzbudziła powszechne zainteresowanie i właśnie doprowadziła profesor McGonagall do łez ze śmiechu.

– Dumbledore przyszedł do mnie w zeszłym tygodniu i spytał, czy chcę dołączyć do Zakonu – powiedział chłopak ponuro. – Babcia była wniebowzięta. Gdyby była choć trochę młodsza, pewnie sama by przystąpiła. U Luny był wczoraj rano.

– Nie chciałeś dołączyć?

Neville spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Nie na wiele się wam przydam, ale jak mógłbym was zostawić? Może nie wskakuję w to z wielkim „Hurra!", ale chcę.

Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że nie tylko oni dostali taką propozycję od Dumbledora. Ernie McMillan, Hanna Abbot, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, siostry Patil i kilku znajomych z Hogwartu, głównie tegorocznych siódmoklasistów. Szalonooki Moody, który pojawił się jako jeden z pierwszych, powiększył kuchnię Weasleyów do rozmiarów niemalże Wielkiej Sali. Każdy mógł wygodnie usiąść, kilka gnomów zostało transmutowanych w filiżanki, gdy tych zabrakło, ale każdy miał co wypić. Koło dwudziestej pojawił się także Dumbledore. Kiedy wszedł, od razu ucichły wszelkie śmiechy. Zaczęło być poważnie.

Dumbledore usiadł tak, by wszyscy mogli go widzieć. Podziękował za herbatę i uważnie przyjrzał się zarówno starszym członkom Zakonu, jak i tym nowym. Po chwili westchnął.

– Kingsley i Severus się spóźniają.

– Spokojnie, na pewno dotrą. – Profesor Sprout była lekko blada.

– Oni nigdy się nie spóźniają, ale widocznie zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Zaczniemy więc od wstępu, może zdążą na dalszą część. – Spoważniał i pochylił się do przodu. – Mamy, po raz pierwszy od powstania Zakonu Feniksa, tak wielu nowych członków. Wszyscy jesteście młodzi, większość z was nie skończyła jeszcze szkoły, a mimo to wiecie, co od was zależy. Każdemu z was opowiadałem już historię Zakonu, więc nie będę się powtarzał. Nas, starych członków, nie pozostało zbyt wielu, dlatego potrzebujemy świeżej krwi. – Harry zauważył, że Hermiona przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Ten zwrot nie brzmiał najlepiej. – Zgadzając się na przystąpienie do Zakonu wiedzieliście, że możecie zginąć. Tym bardziej jestem wam wdzięczny, że jednak dołączyliście. Szybko wam powiem, kto czym się zajmuje, żebyście wiedzieli, do kogo się zwracać w jakiej sprawie. Ja jestem Głową Zakonu i do mnie zgłaszacie absolutnie wszystko, bez względu na to, czy skontaktowaliście się z innym członkiem. Muszę wiedzieć wszystko, by nie popełnić nigdzie błędu. Profesor McGonagall jest naszą skrzynką kontaktową, do niej należy się zgłaszać, gdy ja jestem nieosiągalny. Ona również przekazuje informacje pomiędzy członkami Zakonu w całkowicie bezpieczny sposób. Alastor zajmuje się stroną zbrojną. Zbiera niebezpieczne przedmioty i zajmuje się nimi, ale także będzie wam udzielał porad i lekcji z zakresu samoobrony i ataku. Musicie wiedzieć, jak atakować bez używania Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, by powstrzymać, a nawet zabić. – Większość obecnych wciągnęła przy tych słowach powietrze. – Tak. Zabić. Czasem nie ma innego sposobu. Mundungus kontaktuje się z przemytnikami i czarnym rynkiem. Gdy trafia na niego coś niebezpiecznego, stara się to zdobyć. Do niego zwracacie się w sprawach związanych właśnie z takimi rzeczami, jeśli usłyszycie cokolwiek na temat jakiejś broni. Profesor Flitwick zajmuje się sprawami Hogwartu, gdy mnie nie ma. Sprawuje również pieczę nad uczniami, więc jeśli uważacie, że komuś grozi niebezpieczeństwo, a mnie nie ma, zwracacie się do niego. Profesor Sprout razem z profesorem Slughornem zajmują się truciznami i trującymi roślinami, które mogą się znaleźć w okolicach zamku oraz każdego innego miejsca. Panie Longbottom – Neville podskoczył, oblał się herbatą i zaczerwienił po koniuszki uszu – Słyszałem, że jesteś wyjątkowo utalentowany w kierunku Zielarstwa. Chciałbym, byś pomógł profesor Sprout.

– Byłbyś mi dużą pomocą, Neville – dodała korpulentna czarownica. – Mam taki nawał pracy, że nie daję sobie z tym rady.

– O-O-Oczywiście.

– Dobrze, kto następny? Kingsley jest naszym człowiekiem w Ministerstwie razem z Arturem. Oni nasłuchują, wynajdują i zbierają wszelkie informacje, które mogą być dla nas przydatne. Profesor Snape jest naszym… hmmm, nie lubię tego słowa… naszym szpiegiem w obozie Śmierciożerców. – Hanna Abbot i Ernie McMillan podskoczyli i wydali zgodne: „CO?!". – Wiele lat temu był Śmierciożercą, ale jeszcze przed upadkiem Voldemorta przeszedł na naszą stronę. Wykonuje najtrudniejszą i najniebezpieczniejszą pracę z nas wszystkich, więc nie należy mu zawracać głowy, dopóki nie usłyszycie żadnych pogłosek o nowych Śmierciożercach. Jednak i w takim przypadku lepiej zgłosić się do mnie. – Tu zerknął na Harry'ego, jakby go upominając. – Profesor Hooch zajmuje się transportem pomiędzy Hogwartem a Norą i niektórymi domami członków Zakonu. Gdy trzeba będzie się gdzieś szybko przemieścić, należy udać się do niej. Hagrid i profesor Maxime są naszym łącznikiem z olbrzymami, tak samo jak Remus z wilkołakami. Przypuszczam, że w tym temacie nie będziecie mieli żadnych plotek czy nowości, więc zostawcie ich w spokoju. Tonks i reszta Aurorów, którzy są członkami Zakonu są wsparciem. Aby uzyskać ich pomoc należy się zgłosić do mnie, do profesor McGonagall, do Alastora lub do Severusa. Żaden inny członek Zakonu nie jest w stanie ich wezwać. Reszta ma zadania całkowicie niezwiązane z tym, czego możecie się dowiedzieć. Jakieś pytania?

Harry czuł się oszołomiony. Tyle informacji na raz, że sam nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Bez zdziwienia zauważył wyćwiczoną rękę Hermiony.

– Profesorze, czy my także otrzymamy jakieś konkretne zadania, tak jak Neville?

Dumbledore przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, jakby ją oceniał, po czym skinął głową.

– Tak. Każde z was ma już określoną ścieżkę. Niektórym z was może się nie spodobać to, o co was proszę, ale mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie. Harry. – Chłopak podskoczył. – Chciałbym, byś wrócił na lekcje Oklumencji. Tym razem jest to ważniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To jest twoje jedyne zadanie i mam nadzieję, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie lubicie się z profesorem Snape'em, dasz radę.

Harry skrzywił się, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że będąc w Zakonie i mając stałe połączenie umysłowe z Voldemortem naraża innych. Niechętnie przytaknął.

– Postaram się najlepiej, jak potrafię.

– To dobrze. Fred i George do was mam pytanie dotyczące waszych dodatkowych prac.

– Ma pan na myśli proszek peruwiański i tego typu rzeczy?

– Tak. Po pierwsze, czy jesteście w stanie tych rzeczy wyrobić nieco więcej?

– Jak najbardziej.

– Po drugie chcę byście zwracali uwagę na to, kto co kupuje i zdawali mi raporty. Proście o imiona i nazwiska, wpisujcie co te osoby kupują i jak często. To dość ważne. Chciałbym również później z wami porozmawiać na temat niektórych artykułów, których lepiej nie sprzedawać nikomu poza Zakonem.

– Nie ma…

– …problemu.

– Panna Granger. – Hermiona zbladła, ale uniosła głowę. – Do pani mam wyjątkową prośbę. Tak, prośbę. To ty podejmiesz decyzję. W ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat pokazałaś, że twoje talenty leżą w niemal każdej dziedzinie magii i jest wiele spraw, które chciałbym ci powierzyć. Jednak jedna z nich jest ponad nimi wszystkimi. Słyszałem, że jesteś wybitną uczennicą na Eliksirach?

Większości obecnych pospadały w dół szczęki. Hermiona wydukała:

– Eee… Słucham?

– Wybitną uczennicą na Eliksirach. A to przynajmniej wywnioskowałem pomiędzy wierszami narzekań profesora Snape'a.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to były bezpodstawne narzekania, profesorze.

- A jednak. Zadanie jest bardzo… delikatnej natury i nawet się cieszę, że w tej chwili nie ma z nami Severusa, bo on jest osobą, która nie powinna o tym wiedzieć.

Harry poczuł przypływ strachu o Hermionę. Ron, pani Weasley i Ginny chyba też, bo patrzyli na nią z rozszerzonymi oczami, bladzi i spoceni. Hermiona była lekko zielona, ale głos jej nawet nie drżał.

– Jeśli w ten sposób będę w stanie pomóc.

– Będziesz. Potrzebuję kogoś kto… hmmm… będzie w stanie włamać się do prywatnych zapasów Mistrza Eliksirów i popracować nad eliksirem łagodzącym lub leczącym uboczne efekty klątwy Cruciatus.

Harry rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Neville'a, który cały zamienił się w słuch. Gdyby dało się uleczyć jego rodziców…

– Czy profesor Snape nie może sam się tym zająć? Zna się na eliksirach daleko lepiej niż ja.

– Ale nie ma innowacyjnego podejścia do pewnych spraw i będzie się wzdragał przed użyciem niektórych składników. W dodatku sam boryka się z… pewnymi skutkami ubocznymi.

– A dlaczego miałabym się włamywać? Nie sądzę, by mógł się sprzeciwić pańskiej prośbie o udostępnienie magazynu.

– Nie, nie sprzeciwiłby się. Jednak wtedy pochowałby co ciekawsze egzemplarze po kątach. Z tego co wiem, już raz się tam włamałaś.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się, Harry i Ron prawie parsknęli. Prawie.

– Owszem, ale to było w drugiej klasie i podczas zajęć. Nie sądzi pan chyba, że co lekcję będę się tam włamywać?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Tak samo, jak Neville będzie pomagał Pomonie w Zielarstwie, tak samo ty zostaniesz asystentką profesora Snape'a. W ten sposób będziesz częściej w okolicach magazynu i, jeśli się postarasz, będziesz w stanie podejrzeć jego notatki dotyczące tegoż eliksiru.

Harry'emu coś nie pasowało i dopiero po chwili wiedział co.

– Zaraz, zaraz. Przecież Snap… profesor Snape nie uczy Eliksirów, tylko Obrony?

– Horacy uznał, że…

– Nie umiem się połapać w tym co on tam narozrabiał w pracowni – burknął Ślimak. – Wszystko poprzestawiane, inaczej poukładane! W dodatku zmienił plan zajęć i składniki niektórych eliksirów! Nie nadaję się do tego!

– Więc, jak chciałem powiedzieć, Horacy uznał, że woli pozostać w zamku i pomagać Pomonie, bez żadnej konkretnej posady. Po zajęciach będziesz pomagała profesorowi Snape'owi przy różnych eliksirach dla Zakonu. Ostatnio drastycznie spadły nam ilości Veritaserum i kilku innych równie… pomocnych. Severus, choć za nic się do tego nie przyzna, nie daje sobie rady z tempem, które mu narzucam. Potrzebuje pomocy.

Hermiona skrzywiła się, nabrała powietrza i wypuściła je, jakby chciała się uspokoić.

– Dobrze – powiedziała w końcu. – Jeśli w ten sposób mogę pomóc. Tylko jakoś nie widzę, żeby on się na to zgodził.

– Zgodzi się, zgodzi. – Machnął lekko ręką Dumbledore i kontynuował. – Ronaldzie, chciałbym byś ty, razem z Hanną – dziewczyna rozejrzała się, jakby niepewna czy to o niej mowa – sprawdzał co jakiś czas Ślizgonów. Nie znoszę szpiegostwa, zwłaszcza w szkole, ale większość uczniów Slytherinu ma rodziców Śmierciożerców i niektórzy mogą, tak jak pan Malfoy, podążać za wskazówkami. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie, o co mi chodzi?

Ron skinął głową i nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do Hanny, która niepewnie pomachała ręką.

– Ginewro, twoje zadanie będzie dość… nietypowe. – Ginny uniosła hardo głowę. – Dziewczęta. Masz stworzyć własną siatkę, z której będziesz zbierać informacje. Bądź ich przyjaciółką, a przynajmniej taką udawaj i wyciągaj z nich tyle informacji, ile się da. Każdy dom, każdy rok, masz być wszędzie i wszystko słyszeć. Dasz radę?

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– Ernie, to samo odnosi się do ciebie, ale ty inwigilujesz chłopców. – Chłopak skinął głową. – Reszta… Z wami będę musiał porozmawiać na osobności. Wasze zadania będą spokojniejsze i mniejszej wagi niż te, które dotąd wymieniłem, jednak nie chciałbym byście z tego powodu podchodzili do nich niepoważnie.

Jordan Lee, Katie Bell i Angelina Johnson oburzeni zaczęli wykrzykiwać, że oni zawsze biorą się za wszystko poważnie, a Dumbledore jedynie się uśmiechnął. Profesor Flitwick pociągnął dyrektora za rękaw.

– Ministerstwo, Albusie. Po co nas dziś zwołałeś?

– Ech… – Uśmiech od razu zniknął. – Właściwie to czekałem na dokładniejsze informacje od Kingsleya i Severusa, ale żaden z nich się ze mną nie skontaktował. Jednak i bez nich nie wygląda to wesoło. Dolores Umbridge dziś rano została Ministrem Magii, jak pewnie wszyscy już wiecie. Prorok rozpływa się nad nową Minister, ale prawda jest taka, że Dolores została zastraszona i wykonuje jedynie polecenia.

Hermiona rzuciła im spojrzenie mówiące „a nie mówiłam?". Od rana twierdziła, że Umbridge nie jest na tyle zła i głupia, by sama z siebie zająć to stanowisko w sposób tak spektakularny i podejrzany.

– Skąd to wiesz? – Lupin robił się coraz bardziej blady. – Uch… Przepraszam was na chwilę.

Wyszedł z kuchni do pokoju, skąd dobiegły ich krzyki i stękania, które po chwili zmieniły się w piski. Kilka minut później do sali wszedł wielki wilk i ułożył się koło stóp Tonks, która zaczęła gładzić jego futro.

– Dolores od dłuższego czasu wyglądała na wystraszoną. Kiedyś, przypadkiem rzecz jasna, podsłuchałem jak Rookwood groził jej rodzicom. – Pomimo niechęci do kobiety Harry poczuł przypływ współczucia. I nie tylko on. Nawet Luna zbladła i mocno zacisnęła usta. - Musicie wiedzieć, że rodzice profesor Umbridge od dłuższego czasu leżą w domu i niewiele potrafią zrobić sami. Mimo to bardzo ich kocha i, niestety, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Wyszedłem więc z założenia, że została Ministrem wbrew swojej woli. To jednak są jedynie moje podejrzenia. Drugim wariantem jest, że…

Ale już się nie dowiedzieli, jaki miał być drugi wariant, bo nagle rozpętało się piekło. Bill, bez ostrzeżenia, rzucił się na siedzącego obok Charliego i wbił się w niego paznokciami. Jego gałki oczne szalały, z ust toczyła się piana. Fleur chciała doskoczyć do niego, ale Szalonooki złapał ją w pasie. Remus-wilk rzucił się na chłopaka i uderzył go grzbietem, by po chwili zostać w niego ugryzionym. Zawył przeciągle, a w ciszy jaka zapadła po tym krótkim koncercie usłyszeli kilka pyknięć i ochrypły krzyk Kingsleya:

– Niech mi ktoś pomoże!

Harry złapał Ginny i Hermionę, po czym ustawił je obie za swoimi plecami i wyciągnął różdżkę. W chaosie jaki był dookoła, ciężko było cokolwiek zauważyć. Profesor McGonagall okręciła Billa niewidzialnymi sznurami, aż padł i nie był w stanie nikomu zrobić krzywdy, a pani Pomfrey wlała mu siłą jakiś eliksir, który spowodował, że od razu zasnął. W międzyczasie pan Weasley pomógł wejść do środka Kingsleyowi, który krwawił z ramienia i miał podbite oko, a tuż za nimi Dumbledore i Hagrid nieśli coś długiego i czarnego, z czego kapała krew. Dopiero gdy to coś w pewnym momencie zakaszlało i wylało z siebie strumień krwi, Harry zrozumiał, że był to Snape.

Położyli go na szybko wyczarowanej sofie i teraz wyraźnie było widać znany długi, haczykowaty nos. Jednak tylko po tym i tłustych, czarnych włosach poznał człowieka, którego nienawidził. Jego szaty były bardziej szkarłatne niż czarne, twarz cała w ranach i we krwi, jedna brew była przecięta, głęboka szrama szpeciła mu policzek i wciąż kaszlał krwią. Usłyszał jakiś pisk i obrócił się. – Ginny i Hermiona obejmowały się i ciężko było powiedzieć, która podtrzymywała którą, bo wyglądały tak samo źle. Tymczasem pani Pomfrey rzuciła się w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów i machała nad nim szybko różdżką, podobnie Dumbledore, a w tym czasie Kingsley opowiadał.

– To był mój błąd! Mój, do cholery! Najpierw poszedłem, zgodnie z poleceniem Umbridge, do lochów, gdzie znalazłem mnóstwo mugolaków, którzy byli zmarznięci i pobici. I poniosły mnie nerwy, choć nie powinny. Wpadłem do jej biura i zacząłem wykrzykiwać, że co ona sobie myśli i jak tak może i w tym momencie pojawił się Sami-Wiecie-Kto i próbował mnie przekabacić na swoją stronę. Chciałem go przekląć, ale bez problemu odbił zaklęcie, po czym kazał Snape'owi ze mną walczyć! Myślałem, że ten będzie się wstrzymywał, ale jak mi posłał Avadę Kedavrę, to wpadłem w panikę. Zacząłem uciekać, a on mnie gonił. On mnie tak urządził – Wskazał na ramię i oko. – Kiedy przenieśliśmy się w tutejsze okolice, to Sami-Wiecie-Kto przeniósł się za nami. Wydaje mi się, że od samego początku nie miał zamiaru mnie zabić. Wyśmiał mnie i powiedział, że nie tak się rzuca klątwy. Po czym przeklął go, sam nie wiem czym, ale takiego świństwa jeszcze nie widziałem. Snape padł na ziemię i zaczął się wić, plując krwią, a Sami-Wiecie-Kto mruknął, że chyba troszkę przesadził i zwrócił się do mnie, do mnie!, żebym lepiej go zabrał do Dumbledora, żeby ten się nim musiał zająć! Potem się śmiał, a z nim ta wiedźma, Bellatrix, a ja powiedziałem, że zdrajcy zasługują na pieską śmierć, żeby ewentualnie kryć mu plecy. Sami-Wiecie-Kto paskudnie się zaśmiał i przeniósł go tuż przed to podwórko, więc ja za nimi. On nie mógł tu wejść i od razu się aportował, a ja zacząłem krzyczeć. Merlinie… Co z nim?!

Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od bladej twarzy człowieka, którego sam chętnie by zabił dwa tygodnie temu. A on teraz leżał tu, bliski śmierci. Sam nie wiedział co czuje – ulgę, złość, smutek, panikę? Nie umiał się w tym połapać. Dopiero po kilku minutach pani Pomfrey wyprostowała się i ruszyła do swojej torby.

– Przeżyje, przeżyje. Nie mazgaj się, Kingsley, tylko daj mi to oko. Ale ci spuchło. Posmaruj tym. – Wcisnęła mu jakiś słoiczek, a sama wróciła z kilkoma innymi przed sofę. – Nie mam pojęcia, co to było, ale powinno zostać zakazane. Gorsze nawet niż ta jego cholerna Sectumsempra. Na nią przynajmniej jest jakieś zaklęcie odwracające. Alastorze, wiesz co to?

Szalonooki podszedł i machnął kilka razy różdżką.

– Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Z zewnątrz niewiele obrażeń, ale okropnie napaskudziło wewnątrz. To tak jakby Sectumsemprę ktoś zastosował na wnętrzności.

Harry poczuł, że jest mu zdecydowanie niedobrze. Chciał usiąść, ale poczuł na sobie czyjeś dłonie. Dumbledore stał obok nich, wyjątkowo poważny.

– Musicie wyjść stąd na jakiś czas.

Pogonił ich do wyjścia. W środku został jedynie on, pani Pomfrey, Szalonooki i Kingsley.

* * *

Ginny przytuliła się do Harry'ego, a Ron lekko obejmował Hermionę. Obie dziewczyny były roztrzęsione i nie tylko one. Reszta dziewcząt trzęsła się i nawet Luna nie rzucała dowcipów, tylko bawiła się naszyjnikiem z zamyśloną miną. Hagrid stanął obok nich i tak mocno klepnął Harry'ego w plecy, że ten prawie upadł na nos.

– O, wybacz Harry. Nie martwcie się! Nie było takiego, którego pani Pomfrey by nie złożyła do kupy! – Nachylił się, czy też raczej niemal zgiął w pół, i szepnął na tyle cicho, że słychać go było jedynie kilka kroków dalej. - Harry, jesteś pewny, że chcesz być w Zakonie? Ja ni mam nic przeciwko, ale boję się o ciebie. O was.

– Nie, Hagridzie. Podjąłem decyzję. Wiesz może, co się stało z Billem?

– Przypuszczam, że to pełnia. – Wskazał palcem na okrąg wiszący na niebie. – Horacy twierdzi, że będzie musiał przeszukać różne książki i porozmawiać z tym tam. – Machnął dłońmi wielkości kołpaków od ciężarówki w kierunku Nory. – Podobno można jakoś przerobić ten eliksir, co Remus go bierze, żeby Bill był niegroźny.

– Akonit można zastąpić znacznie słabszym zawilcem. – Wymamrotała Hermiona. – Musiałabym sprawdzić w kilku książkach. W Wywarze Tojadowym, który przyjmuje Remus, podstawowym składnikiem jest właśnie akonit, czyli tojad. Jest na tyle silny, by utrzymać wilkołaka przy jego ludzkiej świadomości. Zamieniając akonit zawilcem, można nieco obniżyć stopień ryzyka, bo Wywarem Tojadowym Bill by się zatruł.

Po chwili przerwała i niepewnie podniosła głowę. Ci, którzy ją usłyszeli, patrzyli na nią z szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Slughorn podszedł do niej i przyjrzał jej się z bliska.

– Chyba faktycznie masz do tego dryg, moja droga. Aż dziw, że dotąd nie zauważyłem takiego talentu! – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie pomyślałem o zawilcu. Jutro wezmę się do pracy, Molly – zwrócił się do pani Weasley. – Jak dobrze pójdzie, to podczas następnej pełni twój syn nie będzie musiał się niczym martwić.

Harry i Ron patrzyli na Hermionę dziwnym wzrokiem.

– No co? – spytała w niezręcznej ciszy.

– Ty zdecydowanie za wiele czytasz – powiedział lekko Ron, co wywołało kilka śmiechów.

Dziewczyna obróciła głowę, lekko obrażona.

– Wiesz, Ron, gdybyś chociaż raz zerknął do podręcznika Eliksirów z własnej woli to też byś to wiedział.

– Nie miałem na to ochoty. Snape skutecznie wybił mi z głowy eliksiry.

– Nie trzeba lubić nauczyciela, żeby interesować się przedmiotem.

– Tak? A co było z Trelawney?

Lavender i Parvati zaśmiały się głośno. Wszyscy dobrze pamiętali, jak Hermiona wyszła z lekcji Wróżbiarstwa kopniakiem otwierając klapę w podłodze i rzucając przedmiot.

– Wróżbiarstwo to jedna wielka głupota i dobrze o tym wiecie. To nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, że profesor Trelawney była… eee… no…

– Nietypowa? – podsunęła profesor McGonagall z przekąsem. Sama nie znosiła Trelawney i, tak samo, jak Hermiona, uważała wróżenie za wierutną bzdurę. Jednak Harry raz był świadkiem przepowiedni wygłoszonej przez tę konkretną wróżbiarkę. W dodatku to ona wygłosiła tę głupią przepowiednię, według której „żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje". Oczywiście jego przyjaciele wiedzieli o tym, ale to nie zmieniło sceptycznego podejścia Hermiony do tej dziedziny magii.

Harry rozejrzał się i gdy uznał, że nikt tego nie zauważy, rzucił Muffliato.

– Harry, co ty wyrabiasz? – Hermiona oburzyła się. Wciąż nie była przekonana do zaklęć Księcia Półkrwi, pomimo tego, że wiedziała, że tym Księciem jest Snape.

– Jak myślicie, co się stało z Malfoyem?

To pytanie chodziło mu po głowie od kilku dni. Najwidoczniej nie tego się spodziewali, bo Ron omal się nie wywrócił, a Hermiona westchnęła ciężo.

– Nie wiem, stary. – Jego przyjaciel podrapał się po długim nosie. – Myślisz, że jest zakładnikiem? Albo przyłączył się do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

– Raczej to pierwsze – mruknęła Hermiona. – Miał zabić Dumbledora, tak? Nie wykonał zadania, w dodatku stchórzył. Nie sądzę, żeby Sam-Wiesz-Kto okazał mu łaskę.

– Pewnie trzyma go gdzieś pod kluczem, żeby szantażować jego rodziców. – Ginny wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym. – Malfoyowie nie są ostatnio najlepszymi z najlepszych, no nie?

– A mnie się wydaje, że mógł się do nich przyłączyć.

– Bo ty, Harry, masz obsesję na punkcie złych ludzi – warknęła Hermiona. – I nie przyjmujesz do wiadomości, że mogłoby być inaczej. Przez cały rok byłeś równie pewny, że Snape jest tym złym i nawet kiedy Dumbledore wytłumaczył ci, że działał zgodnie z rozkazami, ty wciąż uważasz, że wiesz lepiej! Weź się w garść, Harry! Ty, także Ron, więc nie śmiej się z niego.

– Dlaczego ty zawsze za nim stoisz murem? – Ron odsunął się od niej nieco i spojrzał podejrzliwie. – Czyżbyś się w nim podkochiwała?

– Ron, jesteś chory na umyśle – prychnęła Ginny, a Hermiona skinęła głową.

– Nie bądź śmieszny. Ufam mu, bo Dumbledore mu ufa. I powtórzę się po raz tysięczny – jeśli nie ufamy Dumbledorowi, to komu innemu możemy zaufać? Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy w Zakonie, odpowiadamy nie tylko za siebie samych, ale też za innych. Niech to do was w końcu dotrze, że nie możecie szafować wyrokami, kto jest jaki.

Harry zacisnął pięści i skrzywił się.

– Więc uważasz, że każdemu mamy ufać?!

– Nie, Harry. Nie każdemu. Zaufaj nam, zaufaj Dumbledorowi. To wystarczy.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć otworzyły się drzwi od kuchni i wyszedł przez nie nieco zmęczony Dumbledore.

– Przepraszam, Molly, że wyrzuciłem was z waszej kuchni, ale musieliśmy dokładnie zbadać Severusa. Możecie już wejść i dokończymy spotkanie. Mamy kilka nowych informacji.

Powoli zaczęli wchodzić. Harry, Ron i Hermiona weszli jako jedni z ostatnich. Od razu spojrzeli w kierunku Snape'a – siedział już przytomny, ale był tak blady, że wydawało się, że bardziej jest duchem niż człowiekiem. Pił właśnie coś, co wyglądało na eliksir pieprzowy, a przynajmniej taki miało skutek – mężczyźnie poszła para z uszu.

Usadowili się i Dumbledore powstał.

– Kingsley powiedział nam, że w lochach Ministerstwa przetrzymywani są czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin. Umbridge stwierdziła, że mugole nie mają prawa uczyć się magii. Poza tym nie wie, co się stało z Rufusem. Jeszcze wczoraj rozmawiali na temat planowanego dzisiaj spotkania w sprawie dementorów, a dziś się nie pojawił w Ministerstwie. Kingsley udał się do domu Scrimgeoura i nie znalazł go w środku. Co dziwniejsze – nie było najmniejszego śladu walki. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że został porwany w drodze między domem a Ministerstwem. Severusie?

Snape wstał, a jego pocięte, wciąż zakrwawione szaty nadawały mu jeszcze większej bladości.

– Dostaliśmy rozkaz porwania Ministra i przyprowadzenia go przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. – Jego głos był tak słaby, że ledwo go słyszeli. Widać było, że poruszanie się sprawia mu ból, ale nawet się nie zająknął. – Ja, Nott i Crabbe musieliśmy go obezwładnić w okolicach wejścia do ministerstwa. Wcześniej miał obstawę. Nott nieco zbyt mocno wczuł się w swoją rolę i Minister odniósł wiele obrażeń. Zbyt wiele. Zginął na miejscu.

Dumbledore schował twarz w dłoniach, profesor McGonagall zacisnęła usta i otarła oczy. Starsi Weasleyowie zaklęli paskudnie, a ich matka nawet nie zwróciła im uwagi.

– Nie mogłeś go uratować?

– Molly, gdybym to zrobił, to mógłby przekazać Czarnemu Panu wiele cennych informacji – wysyczał zza zaciśniętych zębów. – Powinnaś się cieszyć, że poczekaliśmy, aż jego obstawa sobie poszła, bo Persival w niej był.

Pani Weasley opadła na krzesło i prawie się rozpłakała. Dumbledore spojrzał ostro w kierunku Snape'a, a ten jedynie się skrzywił i kontynuował.

– W każdym razie Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony z efektów. Mianował Umbridge Ministrem. Nasza kochana Dolores powinna lepiej dbać o swoich rodziców. Od dziś zawsze przynajmniej dwóch Śmierciożerców będzie się przy nich znajdowało, by zapewnić sobie jej całkowitą uległość. Co do tych w lochach, to nic im nie będzie. Kilku z nich oberwało za wychylanie się, ale póki będą spokojni, nic im nie grozi. Czarny Pan chce ich mieć pod ręką, by móc ich życiem szantażować Dumbledora.

– Mamy szansę ich stamtąd wydostać? – Charlie masował sobie zadrapane ramiona, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby oceniając kto nadawałby się na taką wyprawę.

– Nie. Lochy są zbyt dobrze strzeżone. Sam Czarny Pan często tam się pojawia. Ostatnio podbudowuje sobie swoje ego strasząc samą swoją obecnością. Porażka dwa lata temu w Ministerstwie wciąż go boli. Ale wiem, że zamierza uderzyć na szkołę.

– Kiedy?

– Jeszcze się nie zdecydował. Na razie planuje nasłać dementorów na pociąg do Hogwartu.

Kilka osób krzyknęło, zaczęło rzucać inwektywami, ale Dumbledore uciął to podniesieniem ręki.

– Skoro o tym wiemy, to będziemy w stanie temu zapobiec, więc przestańcie się martwić. Czy ma jakieś inne plany?

– Raczej nie. Chwilowo pławi się w sukcesie zdobycia Ministerstwa. Arturze, odradzam tobie i twoim synom pojawianie się w pracy. Od teraz jesteście na Liście.

– Na jakiej znowu liście? – Pan Weasley spojrzał niepewnie na Charliego i Billa, który wciąż spał.

– Lista została stworzona przed trzema godzinami i jutro pojawi się w Proroku. Są na niej nazwiska czarodziejów, za których jest wyznaczona nagroda. Kingsley, jak sądzę, właśnie tam trafił dzięki swojej nieumiejętności kontrolowania emocji. Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore, Potter, Granger, wszyscy Weasleyowie, prócz Persivala. Lista zawiera ponad sto nazwisk, ale za te osoby jest najwyższa nagroda.

– Niby jaka nagroda? Kto byłby taki głupi?

– Molly, nagroda jaką proponuje Czarny Pan skusi każdego. Jest to obietnica, Wieczysta Przysięga, że nie tknie rodziny takiej osoby ani tego nie zleci. Co, oczywiście, jest kłamstwem, ale są tacy, którzy w to uwierzą.

Zapadła cisza. Harry wyobraził sobie, że mógłby uratować Weasleyów, Hermionę… Tak, to była wyjątkowo kusząca propozycja.

– Dobrze, ale plany, Severusie. Jakie ma plany?

– Żadnych, przecież mówię! – ryknął, po czym złapał go atak kaszlu. Obrócił się do nich plecami i przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Gdy ponownie się do nich zwrócił wyglądał jak sama śmierć. – Chwilowo nie ma żadnych planów. Dementorzy napadający na pociąg to był pomysł Belli, ale spodobał mu się.

– Czyli mamy w tej chwili po prostu czekać?! – Szalonooki wstał i podszedł do Snape'a, po czym dźgnął go sękatym palcem w pierś. – A ty niby za co zostałeś tak urządzony, hę?! Może po prostu nam czegoś nie mówisz?!

Snape skrzywił się i zrobił krok w tył.

– Byłoby mi miło, gdybyś mnie nie tykał Moody. Nie czuję się dzisiaj najlepiej. Co do tego – wskazał na swoje szaty – to była kara za śmierć Ministra. Miałem dopilnować Notta i Crabbe'a, ale niezbyt mi to wyszło.

– Więc dlaczego pana nie zabił?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego, któremu to pytanie wymknęło się zanim pomyślał.

– Bo wie dobrze, że jestem niezastąpiony, Potter – syknął. – Nie znajdzie nikogo innego, kto wkradnie się w łaski Dumbledora i będzie tak blisko niego. On nie jest głupi. Lekkomyślny, ale nie głupi. Co mi przypomina, że nie ćwiczyłeś Oklumencji.

– CO?

– A to, że dzisiaj Czarny Pan powiadomił nas, że odbędzie się spotkanie Zakonu. Znalazł to w twojej głowie, Potter. Gdyby nie to, że nie może tu wejść, to już mielibyście na karku wszystkich Śmierciożerców.

Harry podskoczył, ale wzrok Dumbledora powstrzymał go od wykrzyczenia wszystkiego, co miał do powiedzenia.

– Zanim przybyliście nakazałem Harry'emu wznowić lekcje Oklumencji. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo się nie znosicie. Masz go tego nauczyć.

– Dobrze. – Widać było, że ta odpowiedź nie sprawia mu przyjemności. Usiadł na wolnym krześle i oparł się o nie, przymykając oczy. – To nie wszystko.

– Ha! A nie mówiłem?! - Szalonooki niemal świecił z ponurej satysfakcji.

– Nie ciesz się, Moody – warknął Snape. – Bo to nic przyjemnego. Czarny Pan zbiera nową armię.

– To akurat nic nowego.

– MILCZ, Potter! – Znów zakaszlał kilka razy i kiedy odejmował rękę od ust, Harry zauważył, że jest zakrwawiona, a jego głos był wyjątkowo ochrypły. – Ta armia jest inna. Nie tylko wysłał posłów do olbrzymów, zresztą po raz kolejny, ale też dostał dziś rano informację od przywódcy wilkołaków, że zgadzają się na przyłączenie do niego. Wiedziałeś o tym, Lupin?

Zwrócił się do wilka, który jedynie zwiesił głowę i przecząco nią pokręcił.

– Wilkołaki i olbrzymy? – McGonagall się skrzywiła. – To niezbyt dobrze. Jeszcze smoków mu brakuje, żeby...

- Do nich na pewno się nie dorwie, póki ja mam coś do powiedzenia na ten temat. – Charlie posłał kobiecie szeroki uśmiech, ale w odpowiedzi dostał jedynie prychnięcie. Snape jakby w ogóle ich nie słuchał (pewnie tak było, ale Harry nie zamierzał mówić tego na głos).

– To nie koniec. Odkrył, że istnieje pewien rodzaj ludzi, którymi można się posłużyć. – Pani Weasley wciągnęła mocno powietrze, bo Snape spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Billa. – Ludzie pokąsani przez wilkołaki, gdy ci byli w ludzkiej postaci. Ma ich już ponad dwustu.

– Bogowie… – Dumbledore złapał się za usta, a Harry omal nie zwymiotował. To było chore, to było chore. – Co on zamierza z nimi zrobić?

– Napuścić na normalnych ludzi, a co innego? Kiedy nie ma pełni, tacy ludzie zachowują się normalnie. Nie odczuwają żadnych efektów tak, jak zwykłe wilkołaki. Fazy księżyca są im całkowicie obojętne. Jedynie pełnia wyzwala u nich krwiożercze zapędy. Mniemam, że Bill zaatakował was dzisiaj?

– Rzucił się na Charliego – powiedziała słabo pani Weasley. – Czy jest… czy jest na to jakieś lekarstwo?

– Powinno być – Skinął głową. – Zamierzam nieco zmienić Wywar Tojadowy. Akonit zastąpię zawilcem, do tego trzeba będzie zmienić kolejność dodawania składników i takie tam.

Profesor Slughorn uśmiechnął się z tryumfem.

– A jednak miałem rację! Już jakieś pół godzinki temu obmyśliłem całą recepturę.

– Niczego innego bym się po tobie nie spodziewał – mruknął Snape. – W każdym razie Bill nie powinien wychodzić z Nory. Greyback pamięta każdego, kogo pokąsał i Czarny Pan zamierza wyłapać wszystkich.

Weasleyowie skinęli głową, a Fleur przytuliła mocniej Billa. Dumbledore wyprostował się i pogładził palcami brodę.

– Czy oprócz Billa są jeszcze ludzie, których Voldemort nie może znaleźć?

– Kilku uczniów. Greyback wspominał o pannie Brown. – Skierował swoje czarne oczy na Lavender, która mimowolnie schowała się za Parvati. – Ale widzę, że nie ma żadnych napadów wściekłości poza zwykłymi, więc chyba można ją wykluczyć. Jest dwóch czy trzech Ślizgonów, ale ich zbadam osobiście. Pan… Creevey, jeśli się nie mylę, powinien również zostać sprawdzony, Minerwo. I to proponuję jeszcze dzisiaj. Z tego co wiem jest z rodziny mugoli, więc nie mają jak się bronić.

– Albusie... – Profesor McGonagall zerknęła na dyrektora.

– Oczywiście, idź. – Kobieta niemal wybiegła i po chwili pyknięcie doniosło o jej aportacji. – Czy z ponurych wiadomości, to wszystko? – Kiedy Snape zagapił się w podłogę, Dumbledore zbladł. – Severusie, czy to wszystko?

– Fekete się ze mną skontaktował. Przyłącza się do Czarnego Pana – wyszeptał Snape, a Harry nie zrozumiał dlaczego Slughorn i Dumbledore zbledli, Hermiona podskoczyła, a pani Weasley złapała się za głowę, podczas gdy reszta zacisnęła pięści.

– Kto to jest Fekete? – zażądał odpowiedzi. Snape spojrzał na niego nienawistnie, ale odpowiedziała Hermiona.

– Węgierski Mistrz Eliksirów, wynalazca wielu paskudnych, NAPRAWDĘ paskudnych eliksirów. W dodatku odkrył, jak można każdy eliksir zneutralizować. I nie chodzi o odtrutkę, ale o całkowite odbarwienie i pozbawienie smaku oraz zapachu. Każdą miksturę potrafi doprowadzić do konsystencji, wyglądu i zapachu wody. Dlatego nazywają go „Cicha Śmierć".

– Podczas pierwszej wojny zabił wielu ludzi, ale nigdy oficjalnie nie przyłączył się do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo – zapłakała pani Weasley. – Jeśli on zapowiedział, że się przyłącza, to będę się bała wziąć nawet wodę ze studni.

– Wiesz, gdzie przebywa? – zapytał słabo Dumbledore.

– Nie. Wiem tylko tyle, że jest dobrze strzeżony. I zaopatruje w eliksiry każdego Śmierciożercę na świecie.

– Będziemy potrzebowali mnóstwa odtrutek i testerów. Dla każdego członka Zakonu przynajmniej po jednej odtrutce na każdą truciznę z opisem, jak rozpoznać zatrucie.

- Testery nie są problemem, ale nie rozpoznają wszystkich trucizn.

Harry śledził wzrokiem obu mężczyzn. To wszystko z chwili na chwilę robiło się coraz gorsze.

– Zaraz, czy pan próbuje nam powiedzieć, że możemy wypić sobie sok z dyni i nagle zejść?

– Nie, Potter. Dopóki będziesz słuchał, co się do ciebie mówi, to nie.

– Ale przecież…

– Potter, czy do ciebie nie dociera, że to nie czas na durne pytania?! Każde z was dostanie instrukcje, jak się zachowywać, by się nie otruć i jeśli nie uznasz, że jesteś ponad to, to nic ci się nie stanie!

– Kiedy te instrukcje…

– Harry, uspokój się. Później ci wszystko wytłumaczę – mruknęła Hermiona widząc, że Snape zaraz sam go otruje. Harry nie rozumiał tego – czegoś nie wie, to pyta, a oni go jeszcze za to karcą. No, dobra, nie słuchał zbyt często na lekcjach, ale chyba można mu wytłumaczyć, prawda?

– Muszę się przez chwilę zastanowić – powiedział Dumbledore i wstał. – Wracam za kilka minut.

Wyszedł na podwórze i mogli obserwować go, jak stoi i patrzy w księżyc. Harry zwrócił się do Hermiony.

– O co właściwie chodzi z tym facetem?

– Harry, wyobraź sobie, że masz Eliksir Wywewnętrzania. Ten, który wywraca człowieka na lewą stronę. – Skrzywiła się. – A teraz sobie wyobraź, że są mikstury znacznie gorsze i boleśniejsze od tej. I nie można ich rozróżnić od wody, soku czy herbaty. Mają ten sam zapach, tę samą konsystencję. – Harry miał wrażenie, że jego żołądek właśnie się wywraca na lewą stronę. – Rozumiesz teraz? Można otruć tysiące ludzi bez problemu. Nie sądzę, żeby groziło nam to w Hogwarcie, jeśli będziemy pić tylko to, co jest podawane w szkolnej kuchni. Każdy napój, każdy sok będzie najpierw sprawdzany na obecność wszystkich znanych trucizn. Problem w tym, że Fekete jest dość… płodnym Mistrzem Eliksirów, a każdy następny eliksir jest paskudniejszy od poprzedniego.

– No świetnie – wtrącił Ron. – Ale jak niby mamy wyłapać wszystkie te miksturki? Przecież nie będę chodził z milionami buteleczek przy sobie, kiedy będę szedł pod prysznic. – Są pewne… sposoby – powiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc czoło. – Musiałabym sprawdzić w kilku książkach, ale jest chyba możliwość zaczarowania płynącej wody tak, by oddzielała wszystko, co nie jest tylko wodą. To jednak jest dość skomplikowany proces magiczny i…

– Pani za dużo myśli – odezwał się obok nich wesoły głos Slughorna. – Są prostsze sposoby. Wystarczy kratka magiczna. Do tego kilka prostych zaklęć i wystarczy.

– Ale, profesorze, jeśli nie znamy większości tych mikstur, to jak mamy się przed nimi bronić?

– Zostaw to mnie i Severusowi, dziecko drogie. Nie męcz tym swojej główki.

Zaśmiał się tubalnie i poszedł porozmawiać z Hagridem na temat jadu akromantuli. Hermiona patrzyła za nim nachmurzona, a Harry zauważył, że równie ponure spojrzenie rzuca Slughornowi Snape.

– Ej, Hermiono – szepnął do niej. – Nie naburmuszaj się tak, bo sama zmienisz się w nietoperza.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła i prychnęła.

– Bo on za lekko podchodzi do tej sprawy.

– A ty za poważnie.

– Bo to poważna sprawa, Harry. Śmiertelnie poważna.

* * *

Dumbledore wrócił po niemal dwudziestu minutach. W tym czasie Harry zdążył dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na temat Fekete, zostać obsztorcowanym przez Snape'a za olewanie Oklumencji i umówić się na herbatę z Luną. Dyrektor usiadł ciężko na krześle, a jego usta były zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

– Nie mamy wiele szczęścia. Śmierć Scrimgeoura, wilkołaki, pół-wilkołaki, Fekete… Na pewno w ciągu wakacji spotkamy się jeszcze kilka razy. Mam nadzieję, Molly, że będziemy mogli się tutaj pojawiać?

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Skinęła głową lekko zaróżowiona pani Weasley. W czasie przerwy wypiła kilka kieliszków Ognistej Whisky.

– Severusie, czy dasz radę do jutra, no, najpóźniej do pojutrza zrobić odtrutki i testery?

– Nie. – Skrzywił się Snape. – To za dużo pracy. Mamy obecnie w Zakonie ponad -pięćdziesiąt osób. To oznacza około czterysta odtrutek i mniej więcej tyle samo testerów. Daj mi tydzień.

– To za późno… Porozmawiamy po spotkaniu. Bill niech na razie zostaje w Norze. Zbyt niebezpieczne jest wypuszczanie go poza dom. Za miesiąc ślub, tak?

– Tak, ale można go przełożyć.

– Nie, nie trzeba. Powstrzymaj się jednak z pieczeniem i gotowaniem, dopóki nie dostaniesz testerów. Arturze, muszę prosić ciebie i Charliego, żebyście nie szli do pracy. Ministerstwo jest teraz niebezpiecznym miejscem. Po spotkaniu chciałbym z wami porozmawiać. Jest kilka spraw, przy których potrzebuję pomocy. Remusie. – Wilk zamachał ogonem i nastawił uszy. – Chcę, żebyś jak najszybciej udał się do wilkołaków i spróbował chociaż kilku przekonać do naszej sprawy. Musisz bardzo uważać, bo teraz jesteś na Liście. Hagridzie, to samo tyczy się olbrzymów. Gdy tylko przybędę do zamku skontaktuję się z madame Maxime. Tonks, chciałbym żebyś zakradła się do Ministerstwa. Nie wiem, przebierz się za kogoś, kto na pewno nie zostanie zatrzymany. Musimy wiedzieć, co piszczy w trawie. Kingsley, postaraj się dowiedzieć, jak wygląda kwestia rodziców Dolores. Może jednak jest sposób na uratowanie ich. Musimy również pomyśleć o uwolnieniu tych ludzi z lochów Ministerstwa. Severusie, dowiedz się czegoś więcej na ten temat. Proszę uczniów, którzy nie mają swojego przydziału o pozostanie. Będę z wami rozmawiał w cztery oczy. Najpierw jednak chciałbym porozmawiać z Harrym, Hermioną, Ronaldem i Severusem na osobności. Możecie się rozejść.

Snape drgnął, gdy usłyszał swoje imię zaraz po ich i spojrzał na nich ponuro. Widocznie naprawa jego wnętrzności nie podziałała kojąco na piekielny charakter. Harry'emu Snape często przypominał odbezpieczony granat, który trzyma się w ręce. Jeśli się za mocno nim potrząśnie, to wybuchnie i urwie ci głowę.

Poczekali, aż większość członków Zakonu rozejdzie się do domów i usiedli w jednym z kątów. Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcie rozpraszające, by mogli swobodnie porozmawiać. Cóż, tak po prawdzie z nich wszystkich jedynie Dumbledore czuł się swobodnie.

– Oklumencja, Harry. Profesor Snape zgodził się ciebie ponownie nauczać i mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda wam się dojść do porozumienia. Jeśli nie, to i tak masz się tego nauczyć. I tym razem nie jest to dobra rada, a rozkaz. Voldemort wie, że może z twojej głowy wyciągać różne informacje. – Spojrzał uważnie na Hermionę i Rona. – Chciałbym również, by twoi przyjaciele także się tego nauczyli.

– Dumbledore, to za wiele – warknął Snape. – Jeden półgłówek wystarczy. Nie potrzeba mi dodatkowo drugiego durnia i panny Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby, a Ron pięści. Dumbledore machnął ręką.

– Niewiele mnie to obchodzi, Severusie. Masz ich tego nauczyć. Rozumiem twoje obiekcje, ale nie możemy sobie teraz pozwolić na prywatne anse.

Snape niechętnie skinął głową, ale Harry widział, że wątpliwa cierpliwość Mistrza Eliksirów jest na wyczerpaniu.

– Jeśli to wszystko, to chciałbym udać się do zamku. Mam sporo roboty.

– Nie jesteś jeszcze w stanie pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Dopiero co wyglądałeś jak wypatroszona ryba.

– To ty narzuciłeś mi tempo dwóch dni. Muszę się za to zabrać już teraz, żeby wyrobić się w terminie.

– To nie wszystko, Severusie. Od dzisiaj nie pracujesz sam. Przydzielam ci asystenta.

Harry poczuł, że Hermiona się spina. Nic dziwnego, bo Snape wstał i obrzucił dyrektora wyjątkowo morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Pracuję sam i dobrze o tym wiesz – warknął. Na jego czoło wystąpiła pulsująca żyłka.

– Owszem, ale nie robisz tyle, ile bym chciał. Zapasy eliksirów spadają w zastraszającym tempie. A teraz kiedy wiemy, że Fekete jest po ich stronie będziemy ich potrzebować jeszcze więcej. Nie zrobisz tego sam. Nie w… obecnym stanie.

Snape'a szlag trafił. Napiął się i ryknął:

– Dotąd dawałem sobie radę, więc…!

W tym momencie aż zgiął się wpół i zaczął kaszleć. Harry spojrzał w kierunku reszty – zaklęcie rozpraszające działało dobrze, nawet nie patrzyli w ich stronę. Tymczasem Snape usiadł na krześle i transmutował szpilkę w białą chusteczkę, która po chwili zrobiła się szkarłatna.

– Nie dasz sobie rady, Severusie – powiedział miękko Dumbledore. – Jesteś za słaby.

– Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy, niczyjej łaski – warknął Snape. – Dotąd dawałem sobie radę, więc i teraz dam. A niby kogo chciałeś mi przydzielić do pomocy? Pottera?

Zaśmiał się paskudnie i znów kilka razy zakaszlał. Harry zaczął się denerwować. Może nie był najlepszy w Eliksirach, ale takie jawne wyszydzanie było ciosem poniżej pasa! Jednak Dumbledore nie przejął się tym i wciąż się uśmiechał.

– Nie, nie Harry'ego. Sądzę, że panna Granger będzie na tyle kompetentna.

Snape rzucił mordercze spojrzenie Hermionie, która zgarbiła się, ale nie odwróciła głowy.

– Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy, Dumbledore. A na pewno nie od dziewuchy, której wydaje się, że wszystko wie najlepiej. Jeśli już chcesz dać mi kogoś do pomocy, to pozwól Horacemu.

– Nie, Horacy nie zamierza wtrącać się w twoje metody warzenia eliksirów. Ponownie wracasz na stanowisko Mistrza Eliksirów, a on zostaje bez posady, by móc pomagać Pomonie. Nie chcę słuchać żadnych narzekań! – powiedział twardo, gdy Snape już otwierał usta. – Zostało postanowione. Hermiona będzie ci pomagać codziennie przy eliksirach począwszy od dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zbyt zmęczona, by się tym zająć?

Ostatnie pytanie zwrócone było do Hermiony. Zbladła lekko, ale pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Mogę zacząć nawet teraz.

– Dobrze. Wyruszycie natychmiast do zamku i... – Tutaj spojrzał poważnie na Snape'a. – Obarczysz ją taką samą pracą, jaką sam będziesz wykonywał. Będę wiedział, jeśli będziesz robił więcej. Bądź rozsądny, nie uparty.

Snape burknął pod nosem coś zdecydowanie niecenzuralnego, po czym wstał i przytrzymał się oparcia krzesła.

– Na co czekasz, Granger? Na zaproszenie? – syknął. – Leć po szaty robocze, rękawice, książki i co tam jeszcze potrzebujesz. Za pięć minut aportujemy się do zamku. – Hermiona pobiegła na górę, a on obrócił się plecami do dyrektora – Nie podoba mi się to, Dumbledore. Wiesz dobrze, że z tymi eliksirami to nie zabawa.

– Och, nie narzekaj. Wiem dobrze, że uważasz ją za jedną ze zdolniejszych uczennic, jakie kiedykolwiek miałeś. I Horacy twierdzi tak samo. Wiesz, że to ona podsunęła mu pomysł z zawilcem? Będzie ci pomocą, nie zawadą.

– Każdy człowiek w mojej pracowni będzie zawadą – warknął. – I wcale nie uważam, że jest zdolna. Wykuć formułki potrafi każdy głupek. – Tu zerknął na Rona i Harry'ego, po czym uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – No, nie każdy. Są przypadki beznadziejne. Potter, Weasley chcę was widzieć w każdy poniedziałek o godzinie osiemnastej w moim gabinecie. Zaczynacie za trzy dni.

Gdy tylko pojawiła się Hermiona i szybko się pożegnała z panią Weasley wyszli na podwórko i po chwili dwa pyknięcia uświadomiły im, że Hermiona ma spędzić dwa wyjątkowo ciężkie dni w towarzystwie najtrudniejszego człowieka jakiego znali. Dumbledore wydawał się tym nie przejmować i spokojnie pogładził swoją brodę.

– Profesorze… czy to bezpieczne zostawiać Hermionę samą ze Sn… z profesorem Snape'em?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nic jej nie grozi, Ronaldzie.

– Nie o to chodzi, ona sama potrafi o siebie zadbać. Chodzi mi o to, że profesor Snape ma dość… wybuchowy charakter. Czy pod tym względem Hermiona będzie bezpieczna?

– Do Severusa trzeba się przyzwyczaić. – Uśmiechnął się dyrektor i na tym zakończył dyskusję.

Po chwili już rozmawiał z Lavender, która nieco zbladła, gdy usiadła przy stole. Ginny właśnie klepała ją po plecach.

– Co się stało? – spytał Harry, siadając obok.

– Dostałam pewne zadanie. – Lavender przygryzła dolną wargę. – Nie jest ono specjalnie przyjemne, ale dam radę.

– Możemy ci jakoś pomóc?

– Jeśli naprawdę chcecie, to błagam, nie komentujcie tego, co będę robiła podczas roku szkolnego. – Zaczerwieniła się i rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie Ronowi. Skinęli głową. Dumbledore akurat skończył rozmawiać z bliźniaczkami Patil, gdy w kuchni pojawił się patronus kota i przemówił głosem profesor McGonagall:

–_Creevey jest już bezpieczny. Pojawiłam się w momencie, gdy dopiero zaczynał wariować. Musiałam go zabrać stamtąd siłą, bo pojawili się Śmierciożercy. Jesteśmy teraz w Hogwarcie. Potrzebuję Poppy._

Pani Pomfrey od razu wskoczyła do kominka i powiedziała: „Hogwart". Harry, który niemal pękał z chęci wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkich opinii, zerknął na Rona i wskazał głową ich pokój. Weszli do środka, rzucili Muffliato i zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego. Przestali w momencie, w którym zrozumieli, że w ten sposób to nigdy się nie dogadają.

– Ty pierwszy- mruknął Ron w chwili przypływu wspaniałomyślności.

– Oklumencja! – jęknął Harry, rzucając się na łóżko. - Znowu! Wiem, że to ważne, ale nie dam rady. Nie ze Snape'em!

– Ty, jak ty. Biedna Hermiona, ona będzie go miała co dzień. A Bill… Myślisz, że uda im się wynaleźć ten eliksir?

– Mam nadzieję. Naprawdę się wystraszyłem, jak się rzucił na Charliego. – Ron zbladł tak mocno, że wszystkie piegi wyraźnie odznaczały się na jego twarzy. Widząc przerażenie przyjaciela Harry szybko zmienił temat. - Więc… będziesz szpiegował Ślizgonów? Macie już jakiś pomysł z Hanną?

– Chwilowo nie, ale wpadnie tutaj pojutrze i obgadamy to. Nie będzie to łatwe, bo wątpię, by Ślizgoni dali się tak łatwo zinwigilować.

– Może zrobicie to samo, co my w drugiej klasie?

– Ale żadne z nas nie jest dobre w eliksirach, a nie chcę zawracać Hermionie głowy.

– Właśnie… - Nie miał pojęcia co jeszcze powiedzieć, by umysł Rona nie wrócił ponownie na temat Billa. Zresztą, był to temat, którego Harry sam z siebie wolał unikać. W przypływie desperacji postanowił rzucić najgłupszą myśl jaka przyszła mu do głowy. - Idzie coś między wami czy nie?

Ron klapnął na swoje łóżko i ciężko westchnął. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

– No właśnie chyba nie. Kilka razy ją pocałowałem, nawet zaszliśmy troszkę dalej, ale… Kurczę, ona jest jak sopel lodu! Nic na nią nie działa. Absolutnie nic! A kiedy zaczyna ze mną gadać, to mam wrażenie, jakbym był z innego świata. Z kolei kiedy ja zaczynam mówić o Quidditchu, to ona rzuca standardową gadkę: „Quidditch to nie jest najważniejsza rzecz na świecie, Rooon" – naśladował Hermionę i całkiem nieźle mu to wyszło. – Miałeś przykład naszej rozmowy dzisiaj z tym Wywarem Tojadowym. Czasami łapię się na myśli, że ona chyba jest dla mnie za mądra.

– Cóż, to żadna nowość – parsknął Harry, ale w zamian otrzymał jedynie groźne spojrzenie. – Słuchaj, czasami… po prostu nie wychodzi. Spójrz na mnie i Ginny. Wydawało mi się, że jestem w niej zakochany, ona niby to samo czuła do mnie, ale kiedy w końcu się zeszliśmy, okazało się, że to nie to. Dbam o nią, ale jak o siostrę. Może ty czujesz to samo w stosunku do Hermiony?

– Czy ja wiem… – Ron podrapał się po nosie. – Po prostu jej nie można zadowolić.

– Nie zauważyłem by Hermiona miała jakieś wyjątkowo duże wymagania wobec chłopaków. Weźmy takiego McLaggena…

– On był pomyłką, sama to powiedziała. Wspominała nawet Kruma i stwierdziła, że wydawał jej się wtedy taki dojrzały, inny niż reszta. Z czasem jednak, podczas tej ich cholernej korespondencji, doszła do wniosku, że nie mają zbyt wielu wspólnych tematów. Nie wiem czego ona wymaga, naprawdę.

– Wiesz co? – Harry się uśmiechnął. – Spróbuj z nią ponownie we wrześniu. Po miesiącu spędzonym w towarzystwie Snape'a będziesz dla niej istnym błogosławieństwem.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! A więc udało mi się, choć było ciężko. Jak widzicie wprowadziłam trochę zmian – głównie nieco podkreślam Lunę i staram się, żeby wszystko brzmiało nieco rozsądniej. Mam nadzieję, że mi się udało i ma to ręce, i nogi.**

**Postaram się następny rozdział wrzucić jutro, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Im dalej, tym będzie ciężej zdecydować jak podzielić rozdziały.**

**Mam wielką nadzieję na jakieś komentarze ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 2  
**

Hermiona z pyknięciem pojawiła się tuż przed bramą Hogwartu i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zauważyła, że wszystkie części ciała ma na miejscu. Ostatnim razem aportowała się kilka miesięcy wcześniej i nie była pewna, czy aby przypadkiem się nie rozszczepi. Ale podobno nie zapomina się tego tak samo, jak jazdy na rowerze. Zerknęła na zamek i uśmiechnęła się – tutaj czuła się jak w domu. Z daleka widziała basztę, w której znajdowała się jej sypialnia i od razu poczuła się lepiej. Na tyle, że zapomniała, że nie jest sama.

– Długo będziesz tak stać? – warknął Snape, stojący przy bramie szkolnej. – Nie mam czasu na twoje fanaberie.

– Przepraszam, panie profesorze.

Śmignęła koło niego przez bramę i poczekała, aż ją za sobą zamknie. Ruszył przed siebie długimi, szybkimi krokami i ledwo mogła za nim nadążyć. Wydawałoby się, że z dopiero co posklejanymi wnętrznościami powinien iść wolniej niż zazwyczaj, jednak pędził przed siebie ze stałą prędkością. Bez ociągania się weszła do holu szkolnego i przystanęła, niepewna co teraz.

– Zanieś bagaż do swojego pokoju – mruknął Snape. - Jak tylko to zrobisz, to przebierz się w swoje szaty robocze, weź rękawice i przyjdź do sali Eliksirów. Byle szybko!

Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru był przyjemnie znajomy, jednak nie mogła pozwolić sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. Wbiegła do sypialni i rzuciła swoje rzeczy na łóżko. Pokój jej, Parvati i Lavender był mały. Mieścił trzy łoża z baldachimami, trzy biurka z lustrami (chłopcy nie posiadali luster, widocznie Założyciele uznali, że nie potrzebują) i trzy szafy, więc największym problemem było lawirowanie między sprzętami i nie obijanie bioder o kanty. Nie bawiła się w porządek, tylko wypakowała swoje szaty i zaczęła się szybko przebierać. Wiele ze sobą nie miała – pidżama, trzy pary szat roboczych, rękawice ochronne, bielizna na zmianę, mydło, szampon, szczoteczka do zębów i pasta, ręcznik oraz kilka opasłych tomów dotyczących Eliksirów, które zabrała pamiętając, że jest tu głównie po to, by przeprowadzić badania nad eliksirem leczącym skutki Crucio. Wzdrygnęła się wspominając ten nieziemski ból. Musiała go znosić jedynie przez kilka minut, ale wydawało się to trwać godzinami.

Związała swoje bujne włosy gumką i szybko rzuciła okiem na lustro, czy żadne pasma się nigdzie nie zapodziały. Już kilka razy zepsuła eliksir tylko dlatego, że zbuntowany kosmyk wpadł do kociołka. Zdziwiła się widząc swoją twarz – od ponad trzech miesięcy nie spoglądała w lustro. Jej oczy wydawały się być jeszcze większe, cienie pod powiekami wydłużyły się. Była blada i wyglądała na zmęczoną.

– To pewnie z braku snu – westchnęła, po czym zaczęła biec w stronę lochów.

Od ponad miesiąca nie mogła dobrze spać, choć przypuszczała, że nie ona jedna zmagała się z tym problemem. Bała się o rodziców, o Harry'ego, Rona, Ginny, Weasleyów, Lupina, Tonks, Dumbledora, profesor McGonagall… A to był dopiero początek listy ludzi, których obawiała się stracić. I wszyscy pojawiali się w jej koszmarach martwi, gdy po prostu padała ze zmęczenia, a jej umysł nie był w stanie produkować kolejnej fali panicznych myśli o tym jak i kiedy można byłoby ich zaatakować tak, by wybić co do nogi.

Wpadła do sali Eliksirów i zatrzymała się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszała jakieś jęknięcie. Zdziwiona zajrzała do środka i oblała się rumieńcem – uderzyła drzwiami profesora Snape'a. Siedział właśnie na ziemi i pocierał czoło.

– Wejście smoka, Granger – warknął podnosząc się. Zauważyła, że nieco się krzywi i zalało ją poczucie winy. – Zamierzasz stać w drzwiach przez resztę nocy? Bo jeśli tak, to wracaj do Nory.

– Nie. Jestem tu, by panu pomóc.

– Wiesz, jak się warzy Veritaserum?

– Wiem.

– W takim razie zrobisz trzy kociołki.

– Przecież eliksir musi warzyć się miesiąc…

Zaczął siekać żuki i zaklął cicho pod nosem.

– Widać nie wiesz jednak wszystkiego – powiedział z przekąsem. – Zamiast muszek siatkoskrzydłych dodaj sproszkowane jajka muszek. Dzięki temu oszczędzasz na czasie i robisz eliksir w ciągu pięciu godzin. Kiedy dodasz jajka, to zostaw eliksir na najniższym poziomie wrzenia i zajmij się Wielosokowym. Wierzę, że wiesz, jak go zrobić. Zamiast skórki boomslanga wrzuć pokrojone w kosteczkę trzy na trzy na trzy mięso. Zresztą, zanim to dodasz daj mi znać, to dalej cię poinstruuję.

– Trzy kociołki?

– Tak.

Praca okazała się cięższa niż sądziła. Woda w kociołkach zaczęła parować i robiło jej się na przemian gorąco i zimno. Kroiła pieczołowicie owoce berberysu, obrywała malutkie ciernie głogu dwuszyjkowego, lekko drżącą ręką odmierzała krople jadu akromantuli, przypominając sobie opowieści Rona o Aragogu, i wrzuciła odpowiednią ilość sproszkowanych jajek.

– Profesorze, wrzuciłam jajka.

Obrócił się od swoich kociołków i podszedł do niej. Rzucił okiem i widocznie było dobrze, bo nie skomentował.

– Zamieszaj cztery razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek i raz w drugą stronę. Zrób tak pięć razy w odstępach trzyminutowych, po czym rzuć zaklęcie podane w tej książce.

Machnął różdżką i jeden z opasłych tomów wyleciał z jego gabinetu i ułożył się na stoliku obok niej, na odpowiedniej stronie. Zamieszała pierwszy raz i rzuciła okiem na zaklęcie, nastawiając odpowiedni czas na zegarku. Zaklęcie było dość skomplikowane, ale nie trudniejsze niż te, które trzeba było wypowiadać nad Eliksirem Wielosokowym. Przećwiczyła ruch nadgarstka i różdżka wyślizgnęła się z jej spoconych palców. Wyrwało jej się wyjątkowo paskudne przekleństwo i złapała się za usta. Snape lekko się obrócił i obdarzył ją morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Po pierwsze, zważaj na swój język, Granger, bo będę takie zachowanie odnotowywał i z nadejściem semestru odejmę wszystkie zebrane punkty Gryffindorowi. Po drugie, na stronie trzeciej masz zaklęcie na suchość palców. Powinno się przydać. I nie machaj różdżką, jak jakaś idiotka na Zaklęciach.

Zacisnęła szczęki, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie łatwo, a i tak nie było tak źle, jak się obawiała. Zamieszała drugi raz i przerzuciła na stronę trzecią, zaznaczając wcześniej zaklęcie potrzebne do Veritaserum zakładką zrobioną z liścia laurowego. Z suchymi palcami łatwiej jej było je rzucić, kiedy nadeszła pora. Jednak coś jej nie pasowało.

– Profesorze, jeśli dodamy jajka, to czy eliksir nie będzie słabszy?

Westchnął głośno, dając jej do zrozumienia, że została mu chyba zesłana jako kara za wszystkie grzechy, ale niechętnie odpowiedział.

– Będzie silniejszy. Dojrzałe muszki mają mniej soku. A jajka mają go pełno. Sproszkowane zachowują swoje właściwości. To powoduje, że eliksir łatwiej wpływa na umysł.

– Ale wciąż nie penetruje umysłów o silnej barierze?

– Chyba jednak przeceniłem twoje zdolności – powiedział jadowicie. – Powinnaś wiedzieć, że odpowiednio strzeżone umysły opierają się wszelkim miksturom i zaklęciom. Weź się za Eliksir Wielosokowy, nie mamy czasu na pogaduszki.

– Nie mieliśmy robić odtrutek i testerów?

– A myślisz, że co ja robię? Czapeczki dla skrzatów domowych na drutach?

Zignorowała przytyk do jej W.E.S.Z.

– Mieliśmy mieć taką samą pracę, profesorze. Pan wziął na siebie więcej.

– Nie więcej, tylko o wyższym stopniu trudności. Kiedy skończysz Wielosokowy zaczniesz robić testery, więc nie marudź. Odtrutki zostaw mnie. A teraz do roboty!

Machnął rękawem i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że się jeszcze nie przebrał.

– Dlaczego nie zmienił pan szat? Te są pocięte i zakrwawione – powiedziała niepewnym tonem.

– Od kiedy jesteś moją matką, Granger?! W mojej sali będę chodził tak ubrany, jak mi się podoba! A ty weź pochyl ten swój kudłaty, pusty łeb nad eliksirami, którymi masz się zająć!

Po ostatnim wrzasku złapał go atak kaszlu, ale wolała nawet nie proponować pomocy, bo sama skończyłaby w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Zajęła się Eliksirem Wielosokowym i uśmiechnęła na wspomnienie drugiego roku, gdy warzyła go nielegalnie w toalecie dla dziewcząt. Później, gdy go wypiła, zmieniła się kota i do dziś brał ją śmiech na wspomnienie wesołego uczucia, jakim było posiadanie ogona i wąsów. Pokroiła w idealne kosteczki delikatne ciało boomslanga. Ciekawe, czy Snape wie, że to ona ukradła mu tę skórkę z magazynu? Kiedy skończyła obróciła się i wciąż rozweselona odezwała się.

– Boomslang, panie profesorze.

– I z czego tak się cieszysz? – warknął stając obok niej. Rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie, ale ona nie mogła opanować głupiego uśmiechu. Było jej zbyt wesoło. – Wrzucasz po kolei, nie więcej niż jedno na raz. Kiedy się zanurzy, możesz dodać następne. Teraz część cięższa. Dotąd muszki siatkoskrzydłe dodawało się na samym końcu. Jednak przez zmianę skórki na mięso wrzucasz muszki zaraz po wężu i dopiero wtedy mieszasz i rzucasz zaklęcie.

– Jest jakaś zmiana w mieszaniu lub zaklęciu?

– Nie. Kiedy to skończysz, zgaś płomień i dokończ Veritaserum.

– Jak?

– Traktuj je, jakby dopiero co stało przez miesiąc. Znasz zaklęcia końcowe, czy pożyczyć ci książkę?

Przy ostatnim zdaniu uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Dziękuję, profesorze, to wyjątkowo miło z pana strony, ale znam.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać i dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że właściwie odpyskowała.

– Pierwsze pięć punktów od Gryffindoru. – Machnął różdżką i jego pióro na biurku zanotowało to. – Niech się pani nie krępuje. Nie ma dla mnie większej przyjemności, niż odbieranie punktów Gryffindorowi.

Chciała odpowiedzieć, że nie ma osoby, która by tego nie wiedziała, ale ugryzła się w język. Nie ma sensu mu podpadać. Skończyła oba eliksiry i przelała je do odpowiednich słoiczków, podpisując etykietki.

– Gotowe, panie profesorze. Co teraz?

– _Evanesco_ – rzucił i jej blat zrobił się czysty. – Testery są dość proste do wykonania, lecz żmudne.

Wszedł do magazynu i wrócił ze sporym koszem, który postawił na blacie.

– Co to?

– Potrzebujesz tego do testerów. Wiesz, jak się je wykonuje?

– Nie.

– Coraz bardziej mi się to podoba. – Kolejny paskudny uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta. – W tym koszu są wszystkie trucizny, jakie zna świat. Musisz obchodzić się z nimi wyjątkowo uważnie. Pokażę ci na jednym przykładzie, co będziesz robić z resztą.

Wziął pierwszą buteleczkę, na której było napisane _Eliksir Smoczej Łapy_. Nie brzmiało to strasznie, ale kiedy Snape wlał miksturę do kociołka, ta zaczęła wydzielać nieznośne ciepło i odór, od którego zapiekły ją oczy.

– To Smocza Łapa. Dość paskudna sprawa. Jedna kropla i człowiek umiera godzinami, mając wrażenie, że pali się od środka. Stawiasz obok drugi kociołek, ten będzie w sam raz. – Przywołał największy kociołek, jaki w życiu widziała. Kocioł byłoby lepszym określeniem. – Zaklęcie jest łatwe. _Oriri purgatum._ Zauważyłaś ruch, jaki wykonuje różdżka? Jak widzisz, nad eliksirem zbiera się srebrna powłoczka. To jest właśnie esencja wywaru. Przenosisz ją zwykłą lewitacją i wrzucasz do drugiego kociołka. Teraz jednak najcięższa część zadania. Musisz z powrotem wlać miksturę do fiolki.

– Jak? Chochla się spali.

– Zaklęciem, głupia dziewczyno – warknął. – _Antelatum_! – Mikstura oderwała się od dna i zawirowała w powietrzu. Snape wciąż trzymał fiolkę w palcach. Machnął różdżką i skierował rdzawą ciecz prosto do szklanego pojemniczka. – Musisz bardzo uważać. Potrzebne jest do tego pełne skupienie. Masz tu zaledwie dziesięć mililitrów, ale wypaliłoby ci to w dłoni dziurę, nim zdążyłbym ci pomóc.

– Tu naprawdę są wszystkie mikstury? Łącznie ze wszystkimi, które wymyślił Fekete?

– Masz problemy ze słuchem? Skoro powiedziałem wszystkie, to oznacza, że wszystkie. – Ruszył w stronę swojego stanowiska, wciąż marudząc. – Przy okazji, nie zadawaj mi przy każdej fiolce pytań o to, co się dzieje po jej zażyciu. Muszę się skupić na swojej pracy.

* * *

W jednym miał rację - była to żmudna praca. Wlać miksturę, rzucić zaklęcie, przenieść esencję do kociołka, wlać miksturę ponownie do fiolki. Większości nazw nie rozumiała – _Bibulus Canaliae, Discoere, Extraho, Hic haec hoc _i nawet jeśli była ciekawa, to wolała nie przeszkadzać Snape'owi. Większą część i tak zapamiętała, by później poszperać w Bibliotece, gdyby kiedyś jej się nudziło. Ale przy dwóch nie mogła się powstrzymać od pytań.

– Panie profesorze…

– Czego?!

– Dlaczego tutaj jest napisane _Voluptas_? Przecież to po łacinie „rozkosz", prawda?

– To naprawdę okrutny eliksir – parsknął Snape, ale Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że był rozbawiony. – To właśnie jeden z wynalazków Fekete. Uznał, że wzmożona rozkosz może doprowadzić do szaleństwa, a nawet śmierci.

– Hę? – Zaczerwieniła się, czując skrępowanie, ale wciąż nie rozumiała. – Jak to?

– Granger, nie zamierzam ci udzielać informacji na tego typu tematy – syknął. – Jeśli tak bardzo cię to interesuje, zwróć się do pani Pomfrey.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze myślę. Nerwy człowieka przewodzą każdy impuls do mózgu. Lekkie ich drażnienie powoduje przyjemność, więc jeśli to lekkie drażnienie będzie zbyt intensywne, to powoduje ból? Czy tak?

– Mniej więcej – burknął, obracając się do niej plecami i wiedziała, że to koniec dyskusji.

Za drugim razem przeczytała etykietkę kilkakrotnie, nim dotarło do niej to, co widzi.

– Co tutaj robi _Potter_?!

Snape drgnął, po czym obrócił się z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

– To akurat mój wynalazek, z którego nie jestem dumny.

– To znaczy?

– Pewnie wiesz od Pottera, że ja i jego ojciec nie darzyliśmy się miłością. – Skinęła głową. – Ten eliksir wymyśliłem jeszcze w szkole, a z nazwy możesz wywnioskować dla kogo był przeznaczony.

– Co… co się działo z osobą, która go zażyła?

– Nie musiała jej zażywać. Wystarczyło upuścić kroplę na ubranie, na włosy, na cokolwiek. To jest jak grzyb. Rozprzestrzenia się z zastraszającą prędkością pożerając ciało człowieka. Wyjątkowo żrący kwas, więc lepiej z tym uważaj.

Musiała chwilę odczekać, nim przelała go do kociołka. Nie mogły drżeć jej ręce. Wiedziała, że Snape był kiedyś Śmierciożercą, ale jakoś nie trafiało do niej to, że robił te wszystkie okropności, co inni. Miała jednak przed sobą namacalny dowód na to, że był zły. Bardzo zły. I nie bardzo wiedziała jak ma na to zareagować.

Przelała esencję do kociołka i z sercem w gardle rzuciła zaklęcie. Odetchnęła dopiero, kiedy zakorkowała i zapieczętowała fiolkę. Zdecydowanie wolała nie wiedzieć, jakie świństwo znajduje się w jej rękach.

* * *

Smocze Rękawice niejednokrotnie uratowały jej dłonie, jednak będzie najprawdopodobniej musiała kupić nową parę. Jedne eliksiry ją atakowały, inne wybuchały w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Jeden raz Snape musiał ją ratować podając odtrutkę, bo właśnie jedna z tych eksplodujących mikstur o wdzięcznej nazwie _Zielona Radość_ niemal w całości wylała się na jej stopę. Zrzuciła szybko buta, patrząc jak pożerają go zielone ogniki i dopiero po chwili ogromny ból uświadomił jej, że kropla została na jej stopie. Płomień zaczął się rozszerzać, a ból był niemal równy temu, który odczuwała podczas Crucio rzuconego przez Bellatrix w zeszłym roku w Hogwarcie. Nie wiedząc o tym zaczęła krzyczeć i dopiero po jakimś czasie odczuła ulgę. Otworzyła oczy i pierwszym, co ujrzała, była blada twarz Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape właśnie wylał na jej stopę odtrutkę i teraz machał nad nią różdżką powodując, że naskórek powoli wracał. Kiedy skończył i pomógł jej usiąść na krześle otworzyła usta, żeby mu podziękować, jednak nie zdążyła.

– TY IDIOTKO! CZY JA CI NIE MÓWIŁEM, ŻEBYŚ UWAŻAŁA?! – ryknął tak, że nie tylko ona się zatrzęsła, ale nawet fiolki tuż za nią. Darł się tak z kilka minut, co oznaczało, że jego organizm ma się znacznie lepiej, i obrzucał ją takimi inwektywami, że nawet bracia Weasleyowie by się zarumienili. Wyrzucał jej lekkomyślność, pustogłowie, wodogłowie i wszelkie _głowie_, jakie przyszło mu na myśl. Kiedy przeszedł do stanu jej umysłu zgiął się w paroksyzmie bólu, ale kaszlał już bez krwi. Odetchnęła z ulgi – zarówno dlatego, że to oznaczało, że przestanie się drzeć, jak i dlatego, że przynajmniej nie krwawił.

Chwilami naprawdę tęskniła do jego chłodnej, w pełni opanowanej osoby, którą pamiętała z lekcji Eliksirów.

– Przez chwilę siedź tutaj i staraj się niczego nie zepsuć – zachrypiał, po czym spojrzał do koszyka. – Jeszcze jakaś godzina pracy nad tym ci została. Skończysz przelewać, rzucisz odpowiednią formułę i pójdziesz spać.

– Po co?

– A po co ludzie śpią? Właśnie po to, żeby nie popełniać takich kretyńskich błędów!

– A pan pójdzie spać?

– Nie. Mam zbyt wiele pracy.

– Więc ja również nie pójdę – powiedziała twardo i gdy tylko nabrał powietrza, dodała szybko – Profesor Dumbledore powiedział wyraźnie, że mamy mieć taką samą pracę. A pan wyraźnie zamierza robić coś, podczas gdy ja będę odpoczywać. Nie zgadzam się. Albo pan również się położy, co byłoby dobre dla pana organizmu, albo da mi pan kilka odtrutek, nad którymi będę pracować.

– Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak to mówisz Dumbledorowi – sarknął.

– Nie ma sprawy, pójdzie pan ze mną czy mam go tutaj przyprowadzić? – wstała niepewnie i ruszyła do drzwi. Głośne fuknięcie ją zatrzymało.

– Czterdzieści punktów od Gryffindoru!

– A niech będzie i sto, ale profesor Dumbledore o tym usłyszy. Więc jak robimy, profesorze?

Snape zacisnął usta tak mocno, że prawie nie było ich widać. Ledwo powstrzymała się od niecierpliwego tupania stopą - miała wrażenie, że użera się z nieco bardziej elokwentnym Ronem lub Harrym.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Trzy godziny snu, nie mniej, nie więcej. Potem wybierzesz się do Nory.

– Dlaczego?!

– Zamierzasz paradować w jednym bucie i zżartej do połowy nogawce? – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie, a w niej się zagotowało. Miała go serdecznie dosyć!

– Skoro pan paraduje w poszarpanej i zakrwawionej szacie, to nie mogę się wyróżniać nienagannym ubiorem.

– Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie robiła mi za matkę, Granger!

– A od kiedy pan robi za mojego ojca?!

– Mogę sobie chodzić po mojej sali, jak mi się podoba!

– Nie jesteśmy w trakcie lekcji i również mogę sobie chodzić, jak mi się podoba!

– Szacunek, Granger! Wynoś się stąd!

– Nie. A jeśli mnie pan wyrzuci, to pójdę prosto do Dyrektora. – Nigdy nie sądziła, że zatkanie Snape'a daje taką satysfakcję. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wróciła do kosza z fiolkami. Niestety, przeliczyła się.

– Granger, guzik mnie obchodzi co zrobisz. Jeśli po drzemce wrócisz mi tutaj w takim stanie, to możesz być pewna, że nie uda ci się przestąpić progu. – Jego głos był aż nazbyt spokojny i zdecydowanie miał niepokojące brzmienie. Tak, to właśnie był Snape, który siał postrach wśród uczniów. – Po drugie, albo będziesz zwracała się do mnie poprawnie, albo przestanę bawić się w punkty Gryffindoru i zacznę wymyślać szlabany dla twoich przyjaciół, Granger. Dwoje Weasleyów i Potter. Niewątpliwie będą ci za to wdzięczni. Po trzecie, przestaniesz mi grozić Dumbledorem, bo to się może skończyć źle jedynie dla ciebie. Rozumiemy się, Granger?!

Drgnęła i obróciła się. Patrzył na nią morderczym wzrokiem, którego nie mogła znieść.

– Tak, panie profesorze.

– Świetnie. Wracaj do pracy.

Powinna wiedzieć, że z nim nie pójdzie tak łatwo. Westchnęła i wzięła fiolkę z _Eliksirem Nocnej Mary_. Zawirował granatowo na dnie kociołka i zapachniał jej lawendą. Na wszelki wypadek odsunęła się nieco i dopiero wtedy rzuciła zaklęcie. Dwa ostanie eliksiry okazały się najtrudniejsze. Albo była to kwestia zmęczenia organizmu, albo trafiła na wyjątkowo paskudne mikstury. Pierwsza nie chciała oddać esencji, a druga próbowała ją zaatakować i uformowała się w dłoń. Z wysiłkiem zakorkowała ostatnią fiolkę i odwróciła się do Snape'a, ocierając dłonią pot z czoła. Była padnięta.

– Gotowe, profesorze.

Skinął głową, ale nie przestawał mieszać w swoich kociołkach. Oparła się o blat stołu i zapatrzyła na to, jak pracuje.

Był perfekcjonistą. Każdy ruch musiał być wykonany prawidłowo, każdy składnik obrany, pocięty, odmierzony co do milimetra. Musiała przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem. Wiedziała, że właśnie zaczęła pracę z jednym z najlepszych Mistrzów Eliksirów na świecie, ale mimo to nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to, co dla niej byłoby wyjątkowo trudne, on robił jakby od niechcenia. Powodowało to, że poczuła chęć nauki, by być równie dobrą, jeśli nie lepszą. Musi się uzbroić w cierpliwość i to w całe jej pokłady. Snape właśnie zamieszał po raz ostatni odtrutki, po czym zmniejszył ogień pod kociołkami i podszedł do niej. Zajrzał do kotła, który do połowy był wypełniony srebrną mazią. Kilka razy machnął różdżką, a ona niemal zgrzytnęła zębami – mógłby nie używać zaklęć niewerbalnych.

– To na pewno wszystkie?

– Na pewno.

– W takim razie pozostało rzucić zaklęcie. Proces tworzenia testerów jest prosty. Kiedy mamy wszystkie esencje musimy połączyć je w jedno i odwrócić bieguny. Pierwszy proces trwa cztery godziny, akurat tyle, ile zajmie ci drzemka i wyprawa do Nory. Przy okazji uda ci się załapać na śniadanie u Molly. – Zerknął na zegarek. – Jest prawie piąta rano. Równo o dziewiątej chcę cię tutaj widzieć. Rzuć zaklęcie, które znajdziesz na stronie osiemset siedemnastej.

Machnął różdżką i kolejny wielki tom niemal zbił ją z nóg. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy złośliwy chichot, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że ją to zdenerwowało. Zaklęcie nie było skomplikowane. Eliksir zaczął wirować i bulgotać. Snape rzucił okiem i skinął głową, po czym wrócił do swoich kociołków. Stanęła tuż przed nim.

– Nie pójdę, dopóki nie zabezpieczy pan eliksirów i też nie pójdzie.

W odpowiedzi dostała ponure spojrzenie, ale czekała następne kilka minut, w których dokończył mikstury i przelał je do słoiczków. Wyczyścił stanowisko pracy i machnięciem różdżki otworzył drzwi.

– Wynocha – warknął.

* * *

**A/N: Dzielenie tego cholerstwa jest cięższe, niż sądziłam. Nie jestem do końca pewna czy lepiej dzielić na nieco krótsze rozdziały, czy też na dłuższe, ale obejmujące większą porcję akcji... **

**Następny rozdział powinien pojawić się jutro, ale nie jestem pewna. Środy są nieco... inne od kiedy w moim życiu pojawił się Bleach. Mogę więc być nieco zbyt oszołomiona tym, co się dzieje, żeby wrzucić kolejny rozdział xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 3**

Hermiona ledwo dowlokła się do wieży. Wciąż w szatach padła na łóżko, nastawiła budzik i od razu zasnęła. Przynajmniej tym razem nie prześladowały jej wizje martwych ludzi. Widocznie była zbyt zmęczona, żeby śnić. Jednak kiedy o ósmej zabrzęczał dzwonek wstała bez problemów i zmieniła szatę wierzchnią na nową. Umyła szybko zęby, przeczesała włosy i pobiegła w kierunku gabinetu profesor Hooch. Zapukała i weszła. Profesor obróciła się od okna i uśmiechnęła.

– Nora?

– Tak. I za jakieś czterdzieści minut bym wróciła.

– Nie ma problemu. Kominki Dyrektora, Minerwy, Filiusa, Severusa, Poppy i mój są połączone z Norą w sposób całkowicie bezpieczny. Wskakuj.

– Dziękuję.

Weszła w płomienie, powiedziała: „Nora" i po chwili wyskakiwała z kominka państwa Weasleyów. Pani Weasley na jej widok niemal upuściła nóż.

– Hermiono, co ci się stało?!

– Mały wypadek przy pracy. Muszę się przebrać. Jest może jakieś śniadanie?

– Oczywiście, siadaj. Harry i Ron powinni zaraz zejść.

– A Fred, George, Bill, Charlie?

– Bliźniacy wrócili na Pokątną, Bill i Charlie są… poza domem.

Zrozumiała, że „poza domem" oznaczało jakąś misję zleconą przez Dumbledore'a. Nałożyła sobie dżemu pilnując zegarka. Chwilę później pojawili się jej przyjaciele. Pomachała im i uśmiechnęła się.

– Łał, wyglądasz okropnie.

– Dzięki, Ron. Też miło cię widzieć z samego rana.

Harry przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

– Snape cię nie męczy?

– Tylko trochę. Jesteśmy zbyt zajęci, żeby wymieniać się wątpliwymi uprzejmościami. I to jest _profesor _Snape, Harry.

– A co ci się stało w nogę?

– Wyobraź sobie, że odkryłam, że niektóre trucizny wybuchają – parsknęła i wzięła łyk herbaty. Harry sięgnął po grzankę i masło. – Ale ogólnie nie jest źle. Dużo się nauczyłam. O dziewiątej muszę z powrotem być w sali i dokończyć testery.

– Wyrobicie się do jutra? – Pani Weasley postawiła przed nią paszteciki.

– Ciężko powiedzieć. Profesor Snape zajmuje się odtrutkami, więc nie wiem jak mu idzie. Testery na pewno będą gotowe, jeśli tylko niczego nie popsuję.

– Ciężka praca? – Ron sparzył sobie palce o pasztecika i właśnie na nie dmuchał. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś z miesiąc nie jadła i nie spała.

– Nie jest łatwo. Ale jest to raczej stresujące niż ciężkie. Muszę uważać, żeby przypadkiem nie wylać sobie niczego na stopę czy rękę. A niektóre mikstury są wyjątkowo paskudne. – Skrzywiła się, bo przed oczami pojawiła się jej fiolka z napisem _Potter_. Dokończyła herbatę i zerknęła na zegarek. Miała jeszcze pół godziny. – Dobra, idę się przebrać. Za chwilkę wracam.

Wpadła do pokoju i omal nie zbiła z nóg Ginny.

– Wybacz! – Podskoczyła do szafy i wyjęła z niej dżinsy, a z szafki pod łóżkiem adidasy. Nie miała nic innego. Po namyśle zmieniła podkoszulek.

– Spałaś?

– Trzy godziny.

– Snape cię nie męczy?

– Czemu wszyscy pytają o to samo? – wydusiła spod zakładanej koszulki. – Nie męczy mnie bardziej niż zwykle. Chłopcy powiedzą ci resztę, bo muszę lecieć.

– Nie posiedzisz nawet trochę?

Ginny stała w pidżamie i patrzyła na nią smutno. Hermiona szybko ją przytuliła.

– Wybacz, ale jeśli nie chcesz, by mój skalp zawisł w lochach, to musisz mnie puścić. Jutro, jeśli uda nam się wyrobić w terminie, posiedzę dłużej.

Wróciła do kuchni i sprawdziła czas. Ósma czterdzieści.

– Jeszcze pięć minut z wami posiedzę i muszę znikać. – Usiadła na krześle i oparła się. – Plecy mnie bolą od tego stania.

– Mam maść na to – powiedziała mama Rona. – Jak następnym razem przyjdziesz, to ci ją wmasuję.

– Dziękuję, pani Weasley. Harry, ćwiczysz Oklumencję, prawda? Przed snem wyzbywasz się uczuć?

Chłopak pokręcił się na krześle wyraźnie unikając jej wzroku.

– Hermiono, to nie takie proste – wydukał w końcu. – Staram się, ale to zbyt trudne.

– A ty, Ron?

– Też się staram – mruknął. – Tylko niezbyt wiem, jak to zrobić. Poczekam do poniedziałku. Może Snape jakoś mi to wytłumaczy. Kurczę, dlaczego z nikim innym nie możemy mieć tych lekcji?

– Nie wiem, ale też wolałabym mieć je z Dumbledorem czy kimś innym, kto ma więcej cierpliwości.

– Kto ją w ogóle ma – zauważył Harry, czym doprowadził ich do śmiechu. Chcąc nie chcąc, wstała.

– Dobra, muszę iść. – Uściskała każdego z nich. – Dziękuję, pani Weasley za śniadanie.

– Jak będziesz chciała, to się pokaż. Zawsze będę trzymała coś ciepłego pod ręką.

– Dziękuję. Do zobaczenia. – Uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła proszkiem Fiuu. – Hogwart!

Ostatnim, co widziała były szerokie uśmiechy Rona i Harry'ego. Wyszła z kominka pani Hooch i otrzepała szatę z popiołu.

– Od razu lepiej wyglądasz, kiedy masz dwa buty. – Uśmiechnęła się czarownica. Była wysoka, szczupła i miała w sobie coś z sokoła. Możliwe, że były to żółte oczy albo kształt nosa. – Molly dała ci śniadanie czy chciałabyś się poczęstować?

Wskazała ręką na biurko, na którym stały grzanki.

– Dziękuję, pani profesor, ale już jadłam. Muszę iść do lochów.

– A, tak, tak. Jak znajdziesz chwilkę, to wpadnij do mnie na herbatkę. W wakacje jest mi tak nudno – westchnęła.

Hermiona ruszyła czym prędzej po schodach w dół. Na trzy minuty przed dziewiątą otworzyła drzwi od sali Eliksirów. Tym razem robiła to spokojnie – nie chciała wpadać jak po ogień. Snape'a jeszcze nie było. Rozejrzała się szybko i podeszła do jego biurka, na którym było mnóstwo papierów. Stare Proroki, jakieś listy i gdy zauważyła kilka kartek zapisanym ciasnym pismem Mistrza Eliksirów usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Odskoczyła od biurka i oparła się o ławkę, przy której pracowała. Dosłownie sekundę później drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i Snape bez słowa wszedł do środka, zatrzaskując je za sobą. Wyjął różdżkę i podszedł do kotła.

– Część dalsza – powiedział jakby kontynuował wykład. – Odwracanie biegunów. Co to są bieguny?

– Kierunek składników wskazujący na przeznaczenie danego eliksiru. Bieguny są dwa- –negatywny i pozytywny. Negatywny to trucizny, pozytywny – inne eliksiry.

– Idealna formułka z _Najsilniejszych Eliksirów_, czyli książki, której nie powinnaś nawet tknąć końcem miotły. Mogę wiedzieć skąd ją miałaś?

Zaczerwieniła się z powodu własnej głupoty. Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że w drugiej klasie wypożyczyła tę książkę, więc milczała.

– Mniejsza z tym. I tak się tego dowiem prędzej czy później– syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Użyj tej swojej mózgownicy i powiedz mi, do czego nam odwrócenie biegunów.

– Nie sądzę, byśmy w pełni odwracali te bieguny – powiedziała powoli. – Raczej znajdziemy środek, miejsce neutralne. Testery mają jedynie wykryć obecność eliksirów nie wpływając na kogoś, kto by je wypił.

Snape'a widocznie nie zadowoliła jej gładka odpowiedź, bo nachmurzył się.

– Samo zaklęcie jest proste, ale do utrzymania go jest potrzebne absolutne skupienie. Czy będziesz potrafiła skupiać się tylko i wyłącznie na wypowiadaniu inkantacji przez trzy godziny?

– Trzy godziny?!

– Rozumiem, że mam sam to zrobić – mruknął i zaczął podwijać rękawy szat, więc szybko zaprotestowała.

– Nie, nie. Dam radę. Po prostu nieco mnie to zdziwiło.

– Niewiele eliksirów wymaga tak długiego czasu skupienia. Ostrzegam, że będziesz po tym wykończona – patrzył na nią tak, jakby oceniał czy się nadaje. Po chwili skinął głową. – Zaklęcie składa się z jednego zdania. Można ja wypowiadać na głos, ale znacznie łatwiej jest używać go jako niewerbalnego.

– Mam je powtarzać w myśli przez trzy godziny? I wykonywać za każdym razem odpowiedni ruch różdżką?

– Tak. Ruch wygląda w ten sposób.

Wykonał dwa powolne koła nadgarstkami, dźgnął różdżką niczym szpadą, po czym uniósł końcówkę do pionu. Powtórzyła ruch i ćwiczyła go tak długo, aż wydawał się jej naturalny.

– Jak brzmi zaklęcie?

– _Quod cibus est aliis, aliis est atrum venenum_.

– To brzmi znajomo… _Co dla jednych jest potrawą, dla innych jest czarną trucizną_? Lukrecjusz? – parsknęła i uśmiechnęła się. – Całkiem ciekawy wybór zaklęcia jak na coś takiego.

– Ironia, nieprawdaż? – Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że się uśmiechnął, ale gdy zerknęła drugi raz miał swój zwykły, skrzywiony wyraz twarzy. – Będziesz to powtarzała w umyśle jednocześnie wykonując ruchy, które ci pokazałem. Twoje… myśli będą musiałby biec dwutorowo.

– To znaczy?

Przywołał drugi, równie wielki kocioł, do pierwszego dolał jakiegoś specyfiku, aż eliksir sięgnął brzegu kociołka.

– Potrzebujemy tego naprawdę dużo, więc zrobimy dwa kociołki. To – potrząsnął buteleczką. – Eliksir Powiększania. Zwiększyłem objętościowo esencje. Połowę wrzucę do drugiego kotła.

– A to nie wpływa jakoś na ich jakość?

– Nic a nic. Kiedy będziesz rzucała to zaklęcie, esencje będą zmieniały kolory i objętość. Teraz już rozumiesz o co chodziło mi z dwutorowością?

– Tak. Dam radę.

Skinął głową, przeniósł połowę esencji do drugiego kociołka i obrócił się do niej.

– Na te trzy godziny będę musiał pozbawić cię słuchu.

– Że jak?! – Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, a on się wyraźnie zdenerwował.

– Nie bądź głupsza niż jesteś, Granger. Muszę wykonywać swoją pracę, a te odtrutki, które na dzisiaj zostawiłem często wydają różne dźwięki, które będą cię rozpraszać. A ty potrzebujesz PEŁNEGO skupienia.

– To skąd będę wiedziała kiedy miną trzy godziny?

– Położę ci dłoń na ramieniu i przywrócę słuch. Zaczynamy. – Skierował różdżkę w jej stronę i chwilę później poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś zatkał jej uszy kawałkiem ligniny. Starała się nie wpaść w panikę.

Zamknęła oczy, odetchnęła kilka razy i wykonała ruch różdżką całą swoją myśl skupiając na powtarzaniu: _Quod cibus est aliis, aliis est atrum venenum, Quod cibus est aliis, aliis est atrum venenum, Quod cibus est aliis, aliis est atrum venenum…_

Mięśnie się spięły, jedynie nadgarstek powoli się poruszał w sposób jakby machinalny. Wszystkim były dla niej te słowa, nic innego się nie liczyło. Jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że są dwa kociołki i w ich kierunku wysyłała te myśli.

* * *

Nie wiedziała, ile tam stała, ile czasu minęło, ale nic ją to nie obchodziło. Powtarzanie jednego zaklęcia w pełni ją pochłonęło. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuła się tak spokojna. W tych słowach była moc, były wszystkim… Kiedy poczuła uścisk na ramieniu zrobiło jej się smutno, że musi przerwać. Po chwili wrócił jej słuch.

– Udało się?

– Udało – mruknął Snape i machnął różdżką w kierunku kotłów. Spojrzała i czuła, że opada jej szczęka. Z kotłów niemal się przelewała wodnista ciecz o lekkim różowawym zabarwieniu.

– W takim razie przeleję je do… no właśnie, do czego?

Machnął kolejny raz i z magazynu wyleciała duża ilość małych słoiczków z dzióbkiem.

– Dziwne, pierwszy raz coś takiego widzę. – Złapała jedną w locie i przyjrzała się.

– To są skraplacze. Bardziej poręczne niż pipety. Policzyłem ilu mamy członków Zakonu i członków ich rodzin. Czterysta dwadzieścia dwie osoby. Każde z nich dostanie jeden taki skraplacz do ręki. Jeśli nie będą szaleć, to starczy im na pół roku. Po kropli na dowolną ilość wody.

– Czyli pani Weasley na przykład, będzie mogła jedną kroplą sprawdzić wodę w studni?

– Czyżby twój słuch nie w pełni wrócił? – warknął. – A teraz usiądź na chwilę, bo jeszcze coś sknocisz.

– Czuję się dobrze, panie profesorze.

– Tak? – Uniósł brew. – A zrób krok do przodu.

Próbowała podnieść stopę, ale skończyło się to bliskim spotkaniem trzeciego stopnia z kamienną posadzką - boleśnie uderzyła w nią kolanami, a następnie nosem. Kiedy oparła się na rękach czuła, jak drżą.

– I co? Wciąż czujesz się dobrze, Granger? – Zabrzmiał nad nią ociekający jadem głos.

– Skoro wiedział pan, że tak to się skończy, to dlaczego mnie pan nie złapał?

Była zła, wyjątkowo zła, ale powstrzymała się od dodania kilku ciekawszych zdań, które cisnęły się jej na usta.

– Nic by to nie dało. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że w pewnych kwestiach mam rację. A teraz podnieś się i usiądź na krześle.

Pięć razy próbowała wstać i nie mogła – jej ręce drżały jak w febrze, a kolana były jak z waty. W końcu poddała się i położyła na ziemi. Było jej nieco zimno, ale za to odczuwała błogie rozluźnienie i głęboką satysfakcję. Nie wierzyła, że uda jej się ukończyć testery. Dotychczas skupiała się najwyżej pół godziny i nie sądziła, że tak łatwo jej pójdzie. Bała się, że coś popsuje i będzie musiała zaczynać od nowa. Coś zaszeleściło koło jej prawego ucha, więc uchyliła oczy i prawie wrzasnęła ze strachu. Snape pochylał się nad nią z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy.

– Czyżby coś poszło nie tak, Granger? Jesteś słabsza, niż sądziłem. Wydawało mi się, że Gryfoni nigdy się nie poddają.

– Bo tak jest. Ja jednak postanowiłam sobie odpocząć w ten sposób. Sufit jest całkiem przyjemny. Przerwał mi pan podziwianie.

– Na mój gust, to ucinałaś sobie drzemkę.

– Jak sądzę, ma pan ważniejsze rzeczy do robienia, niż nabijanie się ze mnie.

– Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, Granger. I jeśli się nie podniesiesz, pan Potter zarobi szlaban na pierwszy mecz Quidditcha.

Zacisnęła zęby i próbowała się podnieść, ale wciąż była zbyt słaba.

– Zamiast stać i się uśmiechać – mruknęła – mógłby mi pan pomóc.

– Trzeba było od tego zacząć. – Złapał ją za łokieć i podniósł do pionu, po czym podprowadził do krzesła i dopilnował, by usiadła. – Jednak za pierwszą część zdania pan Potter zarobił właśnie szlaban z Filchem w pierwszą sobotę września.

– Nie może pan!

– Powtórz to jeszcze raz, a dowiesz się, ile jeszcze mogę zrobić – warknął. Po chwili podał jej kubek z parującą zawartością. – Eliksir Pieprzowy. Powinien zadziałać w pięć minut. Nie mamy czasu na zbijanie bąków.

Połknęła napój jednym haustem, co było błędem, bo zapiekło ją w przełyku i zaczęła kaszleć. Przeszło jej dopiero po jakimś czasie. Złapała powietrze i poczekała, aż poczuje powracające siły.

– Czy zmiana Wywaru Tojadowego pomoże Billowi, panie profesorze? – Wyrwało się jej pytanie, a plecy Snape'a wyprostowały się.

– Tak, Granger, pomoże. Zamknij się teraz, bo jak sobie wyleję ten eliksir na dłoń, to możesz być pewna, że wylądujesz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przede mną.

Odpowiedziałaby, gdyby nie chciała dokładać Harry'emu lub Ronowi szlabanu. Będzie musiała poinformować przyjaciela o tym, że przez jej niewyparzony język będzie miał zajętą już pierwszą sobotę. Westchnęła ciężko i na próbę wstała. Nogi lekko drżały, ale stwierdziła, że da radę.

– Ile testera do każdego skraplacza?

– Po dzióbek.

– Chochlą czy zaklęciem?

Machnął różdżką i dziwna chochelka omal nie uderzyła jej w czoło.

– To jest idealna głębokość – powiedział, krojąc traszkę. – Ta chochelka ma lejek, więc staraj się nie uronić ani kropli.

Zacisnęła mocno zęby i nabrała powoli eliksiru. Był bardzo wodnisty i przelewał się bez problemu. Wpadła na pewien pomysł.

– Ma pan może drugą taką chochlę?

Tym razem nie udało jej się złapać, więc oberwała czoło i dosłyszała złośliwy chichot.

– Bardzo śmieszne, panie profesorze – warknęła. Jak należało się spodziewać, Gryffindor ucierpiał na tym kolejne pięć punktów. Zaczarowała chochelkę i skraplacze tak, by działo się z nimi dokładnie to, co z tymi, które trzymała w ręce. Fiolki unosiły się synchronicznie, chochle zanurzały się w dokładnie ten sam sposób i przelewały eliksir. Dzięki temu skończyła dwa razy szybciej, a i tak zajęło to ponad cztery godziny.

– Panie profesorze, zostało jeszcze trochę testerów, a skończyły się skraplacze.

– Już?

Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, na zdziwienie, które pojawiło się w jego głosie. Podszedł i spojrzał niepewnie na skraplacze, po czym zajrzał do kotłów.

– Przekażę to skrzatom domowym w Hogwarcie.

– To wspaniale! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona. – Przynajmniej się nie potrują!

Zaczęła z radości kiwać się na piętach i ostatkiem sił powstrzymała się od radosnego pogwizdywania. Snape patrzył na nią, jakby postradała rozum, a jej coś się przypomniało.

– Jak Hogwart zostanie pod tym względem strzeżony? Profesor Slughorn wspominał coś o kratce magicznej, ale nie sądzę, żeby był to dobry pomysł.

– Horacy ma wiele pomysłów, ale żaden z nich nie jest dość dobry – mruknął Snape i podał jej jeden skraplacz. – Ten jest twój. Noś go zawsze przy sobie i zanim coś wypijesz, dodaj do tego jedną kroplę. Jeśli będzie zatrute, wtedy zacznie świecić szmaragdowo. Jeśli napój będzie czysty, wtedy nic się nie stanie.

– Jak widoczne jest to świecenie?

– Dość widoczne, żebyś nawet spoza swoich kudłów to zobaczyła.

Zignorował jej ponure spojrzenie i podał jej pergamin.

– To lista wszystkich członków Zakonu i ich rodzin. Opisz każdą fiolkę imionami i nazwiskami. Następnie udaj się z tym do Nory, wytłumacz Molly jak się tym posługiwać i poproś ją, żeby rozdała to adresatom.

– Jak mam się z tym zabrać?

– Wymyśl coś.

Wypisywanie nazwisk zajęło jej dwie godziny, po których rozbolały ją palce. W magazynie znalazła pusty kosz i włożyła do niego wszystkie fiolki. Nie bała się, że się potłuką, bo już wcześniej zauważyła, że jest rzucone na nie zaklęcie nietłukące. Zmniejszyła kosz do wielkości kostki domino i ruszyła do drzwi. Gdy dotykała klamki Snape odezwał się do niej cicho.

– Zjedz u Molly kolację, Granger. Nie chcę, żebyś padła.

– Nie jestem taka delikatna, profesorze.

Obrócił się do niej i dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na to, że miał na sobie nową szatę.

– Nie kłóć się ze mną w tak błahych sprawach, Granger! – krzyknął i uderzył dłonią w biurko.

Zaschło jej w ustach. Wściekły Snape to nie było ani miłe, ani rzadkie zjawisko, jednak wciąż potrafił wywołać u niej gęsią skórkę. Machnął różdżką i w chwili, gdy otworzyły się drzwi poczuła, jak silny podmuch wiatru wyrzuca ją na korytarz. Gdy obróciła się, by powiedzieć mu to, co miała na myśli, drzwi z hukiem się zatrzasnęły. Po chwili namysłu doszła do wniosku, że na jej korzyść – straciłaby następne punkty. Ruszyła nabuzowana w kierunku gabinetu profesor Hooch, gdy natknęła się na profesora Flitwicka.

– Och, panna Granger, dobry wieczór – Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok jej wściekłej miny. – Jak rozumiem, Severus daje się pani we znaki?

– Mało powiedziane – westchnęła, po czym powiększyła koszyk i wygrzebała fiolkę z nazwiskiem małego czarodzieja. – Tester dla pana, panie profesorze. Oraz dla pana rodziców i rodzeństwa. – Wyciągnęła pięć następnych.

– Och, już gotowe? – pisnął i podskoczył z uciechy. – To wspaniale, to wspaniale. Właśnie idę do Minerwy i Albusa. Masz może również dla nich?

Znalazła następne, dodała do tego fiolkę przeznaczoną dla Aberfortha Dumbledora. Od razu wyciągnęła te dla profesor Hooch i jej rodziców. Czarownica ucieszyła się.

– Szybko wam to poszło, moja droga. – Uśmiechnęła się energicznie. – Molly ma dziś na kolację paszteciki i mięso z indyka. Boi się podawać cokolwiek innego, bo wydaje jej się, że cała woda jest zatruta. Idź do niej szybko, bo się kobieta wykończy nerwowo.

W Norze było pełno członków Zakonu i Hermiona wychodząc z kominka, omal nie wpadła na Billa.

– Hermiono. – Uśmiechnął się. – Wyglądasz okropnie.

– Czy takie powitania są u was rodzinne? – Zaśmiała się. Lubiła najstarszego Weasleya. Jako jedyny ze swoich braci najpierw myślał, a dopiero potem działał.

– Pewnie tak. Ale naprawdę wyglądasz nieciekawie.

– Cóż, od wczoraj praktycznie zamieszkałam w pracowni Eliksirów. A wierz mi, że nie jest to najbardziej słoneczne miejsce w zamku.

– Domyślam się. – Rozejrzał się i złapał ją za ramię, po czym wyszeptał – Czy ten cały Wywar Tojadowy z zawilcem, o którym gada Horacy będzie w stanie mi pomóc?

– Tak. Pytałam dziś profesora Snape'a i powiedział, że zadziała.

Mocno ją przytulił i pogłaskał po głowie.

– Dziękuję, dziękuję – wyszeptał żarliwie. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak okropnie się poczułem, gdy się dzisiaj obudziłem. Parszywie, naprawdę parszywie. I… wiem, że ten zawilec to twój pomysł. Dziękuję, mam u ciebie dług.

– Daj spokój, Bill. – Zaczerwieniła się. – Jeszcze Fleur mnie przeklnie.

Zachichotał.

– Nie byłoby to takie dziwne.

– Jesteś gorszy od Rona – parsknęła, po czym podeszła do stołu i uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich. – Święty Mikołaj w lipcu! Mam testery.

Jak należało się spodziewać wybuch radości wstrząsnął kuchnią pani Weasley.

– Spokojnie, po kolei. – Powiększyła kosz i po kolei wyjmowała fiolki. – Jedną kroplę dodajecie do napoju, który zamierzacie wypić i jeśli zacznie świecić szmaragdowo to oznacza, że jest zatruty. To tester na wszystkie znane w naszym świecie trucizny. Tak, Ron, na wszystkie. Nie potrzeba więcej niż jednej kropli, Hanno. Tak, na pewno. Lavender. Remus. Tonks. Pan Weasley. Szalonooki. Ron. Harry…

Rozdała prawie setkę i dopiero wtedy podeszła do pani Weasley i podała jej powiększony skraplacz. Snape nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, ale dla pani Weasley zrobiła większy i dolała więcej mikstury.

– Niech pani trzyma to w sekrecie przed profesorem Snape'em – wyszeptała. – Wiem, że będzie go pani używać przynajmniej osiem razy dziennie, więc potrzebny pani większy. I naprawdę jedna kropla wystarczy.

– Dziękuję. – Przytuliła ją i schowała swoją fiolkę do fartucha. – Usiądź i zjedz coś. Pewnie śniadanie było ostatnim posiłkiem?

– Tak. Nie miałam czasu na nic innego niż testery.

– Zrozumiałe. A co z odtrutkami?

– Nie wiem. Profesor Snape się nimi zajmuje. Prosił, żeby przekazała pani testery, które zostały, odpowiednim osobom. – Wyjęła pergamin z kieszeni. – Tu jest lista, którą należy zniszczyć, gdy tylko zostanie oddana ostatnia fiolka. I oczywiście do tego momentu nie wolno jej ani na chwilę spuścić z oka. Skreśliłam nazwiska osób, których fiolki zostały już oddane.

– Nie ma problemu. A teraz zjedz coś.

Usiadła i dopiero wtedy poczuła jaka była zmęczona. Oparła się o Harry'ego i, nie wiedząc kiedy, przysnęła.

* * *

Ktoś nią szarpał, mocno ściskając za ramiona. Otworzyła niechętnie oczy.

– Ron, nie targaj mną.

– Od godziny śpisz. Chyba musisz wracać do zamku, co?

Podskoczyła i rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie. Członkowie Zakonu uśmiechali się do niej wyrozumiale.

– Dopiero teraz mnie obudziłeś?! Och… Już jestem martwa!

– Hermiono, zjedz coś!

– Pani Weasley, nie zdążę. Niech mi pani zapakuje. – Złapała pakunek, zmniejszyła go i wbiegła do kominka rzucając: „Hogwart!".

– Gdzie się tak spieszysz? – Pani Hooch popijała herbatę i czytała jakąś książkę.

– Zasiedziałam się i profesor Snape mnie zabije.

Pani Hooch zachichotała i coś powiedziała, ale Hermiona już nie wiedziała co. Pędziła w kierunku lochów i powoli otworzyła drzwi. Snape obrócił się do niej i spojrzał z paskudnym uśmiechem.

– Dobrze się spało?

– Ja… przepraszam. Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy… Nie chciałam.

– Zdążyłaś coś zjeść?

– Nie, ale wzięłam z sobą.

– To zjedz.

Hermiona powiększyła paczkę, w której było dwanaście pasztecików i niemal połowa indyka.

– Panie profesorze…

– CZEGO, GRANGER?! Jestem zajęty!

– Tego jest za wiele dla jednej osoby.

Obrócił się i zamierzał pewnie rzucić jakimś wrednym tekstem, ale wyraźnie usłyszała burczenie w jego brzuchu, gdy spojrzał na paszteciki. Starała się utrzymać powagę. Obrócił się do kociołków, zmniejszył ogień, oczyścił dłonie i dopiero wtedy podszedł do stolika.

– Herbaty?

– Słucham?

– Czy chcesz herbaty, Granger?! – warknął. – Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę powtarzać?!

– Dziękuję.

Wzruszył ramionami i machnął różdżką w kierunku biurka. Po chwili pojawiły się tam dwie filiżanki, które lewitował na stolik. Usiadł na blacie i sięgnął po pasztecika. Hermiona w tym czasie użyła swojego skraplacza i westchnęła z ulgą, gdy herbata pozostała taką, jaka była.

– Nie musisz marnować tego w Hogwarcie – burknął Snape, gdy przełknął kęs. – Skrzaty domowe dostały już resztę eliksiru i przed podaniem jakiegokolwiek napoju sprawdzają go.

– Ale to oznacza dla nich więcej pracy.

– I co z tego? One to lubią.

– Jasne. I dlatego trzeba dodawać im obowiązków.

– Szacunek, Granger – warknął i omal nie zadławił się indykiem. Musiała spojrzeć w bok, bo jej uśmiech na pewno mijał się z szacunkiem. Odkaszlnął i dopiero wtedy mówił dalej. – Nie rozumiem skąd wzięło się to durne przekonanie w twojej głowie, że one są niewolone. I skąd wyskoczyła ta wesz.

– Nie wesz, tylko W.E.S.Z! Co wszyscy z tą wszą?!

– Sama narzuca się na myśl. Trzeba było wymyślić inną nazwę. Widocznie nie jesteś na tyle bystra.

– Nie zamierzam z panem na ten temat dyskutować – mruknęła, a Snape parsknął.

– I dobrze.

Jedli w ciszy. Hermiona rzucała Snape'owi nieprzyjemne spojrzenia życząc mu z całego serca, żeby się udławił. W.E.S.Z było jej tworem i nadzieją, że durni, zacofani czarodzieje jak ten, co właśnie zżerał ósmego pasztecika, zrozumieli, że skrzaty domowe potrzebują wolności. Muszą zrozumieć, że mają wybór i zamiast poddaństwa, może być zatrudnienie. To nie do pomyślenia, że pracowały do późnej starości i czarodzieje zabijali je, kiedy nie były w stanie służyć. Przypomniały jej się głowy skrzatów wiszące na Grimmauld Place 12 i ze złości źle wbiła widelec w indyka i w efekcie tłuszcz prysnął jej prosto w oko.

– Auć! – Zaczęła wycierać oko, które jej łzawiło i zdziwiła się, gdy usłyszała jakiś dziwny odgłos. Spojrzała podejrzliwie na Snape'a i z oburzeniem odkryła, że dosłownie dusi się ze śmiechu. – No wie pan co! Ja prawie oślepłam, a pan się ze mnie śmieje!

– Nie bądź taka dramatyczna, Granger – warknął już normalnym tonem, ale uśmiech wciąż czaił mu się w kącikach cienkich warg. – Poza tym faktycznie nie powinienem się śmiać. – Spojrzała zszokowana, by po chwili zacisnąć zęby. – Gryfoni słyną ze swojej ślepoty. Prawdziwa, czy mentalna… co za różnica?

Zeskoczył ze stołu i energicznie podszedł do swojego stanowiska.

– Gdy skończysz jeść weźmiesz się za Amortencję.

– Amortencję?!

– Nie znoszę powtarzać, Granger! – krzyknął. – Tak, Amortencję!

– Ale po co Zakonowi Amortencja?!

– Jak to mówi mugolskie powiedzenie: łatwiej łapać muchy na miód niż na ocet.

– Ale… to okropne!

– Oczywiście, że tak. Żadna ze stron nie gra do końca fair.

– To… wstrętne, panie profesorze. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że musi pan być przywiązany do osoby, której pan nie znosi i udawać miłość. Albo jeszcze gorzej! Obudzić się po długim czasie w objęciach wroga!

Wzdrygnęła się i skrzywiła.

– Cóż, do ciebie należy jedynie uwarzenie tego eliksiru – syknął. – Nie powinno cię interesować jego przeznaczenie.

– Tak jest, panie _profesorze_ – mruknęła wściekła.

Poszła do magazynu i zaczęła zbierać odpowiednie składniki, jednocześnie przyglądając się temu, co było na półkach. Nie miała czasu, by zastanowić się nad eliksirem łagodzącym bądź leczącym skutki klątwy Cruciatus. Kiedy Snape skończy te odtrutki, na pewno będzie miała więcej czasu dla siebie.

Coś jej nie pasowało. Nie znalazła kilku ingrediencji, których potrzebowała. Wyniosła to, co miała i położyła na stole.

– Profesorze, nie mogę znaleźć sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca i skrzydeł wróżek.

– Oczywiście, że nie możesz, bo są pod kluczem – sarknął, ale po chwili westchnął. – Jednak spędzisz tutaj cały rok, więc żebyś mi nie zawracała co chwilę głowy, dam ci hasło.

– Jak ono brzmi?

Rzucił Muffliato.

– O takich rzeczach, głupia dziewucho mówi się przy odpowiednich zabezpieczeniach – warknął. – Hasło to _Kocham Pottera_.

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko usta i czuła, że jej oczy robią się z chwili na chwilę coraz większe. Snape ze swoim zwykłym, złośliwym uśmieszkiem obserwował jej reakcję.

– Wyglądasz, jak mugolskie wyobrażenie o kosmitach, Granger. Nie dosłyszałaś i znowu mam powtarzać?

– Dlaczego coś tak… eee… niespodziewanego?

– Właśnie dlatego, że jest niespodziewane. Kilku uczniów próbowało dostać się do co ciekawszych zbiorów i próbowali odgadnąć moje hasło. Jak możesz się domyślić, nie udało im się.

– Nie dziwię się. Dobra, akurat coś takiego przejdzie mi przez gardło. – Obróciła się i poszła do magazynu, święcie przekonana, że się z niej nabija i niechętnie powiedziała. – _Kocham Pottera_.

Ku jej zdziwieniu w ścianie pojawiły się drzwiczki i otworzyły się. Znalazła wszystko, czego potrzebowała. Ciekawe, ile jeszcze miał tych skrytek w magazynie i jakie strzegły ich hasła...

* * *

Kiedy już wzięła się do pracy i musiała przyznać, że to jeden z przyjemniejszych eliksirów, jakie dotąd warzyła. Żadnego robactwa, żadnych szczurów czy żab, tylko płatki kwiatów i same przyjemne dla oka składniki.

Zaczęła cicho podśpiewywać i kiwać się na piętach, uśmiechając się. Zamieszała wodę ze źródła wodników wraz z roztartymi płatkami róż. Powąchała i zachichotała – poczuła znajomą woń pergaminu. Im bliżej końca, tym bardziej była radosna. To było najweselsze pięć godzin jej życia. Mieszając ostatnie sześć razy nie ograniczyła się do cichego podśpiewywania wszelkich melodii, jakie przyszły jej do głowy, tylko głośno śpiewała „_Fell in love with an Alien_", po czym po każdym refrenie wpadała w niekontrolowany chichot.

Pergamin, świeżo skoszona trawa i szampon, którego używał Ron – wyraźnie to wyczuwała. Zaśmiała się głośno w połowie zwrotki na wspomnienie jego pocałunków i pieszczot. Nie rozumiała dlaczego czuła te zapachy, skoro osoba, z którą były związane nie wywoływała w niej żadnego podniecenia.

Rzuciła _Finito_ i radością obserwowała, jak Amortencja przybiera wściekle różowy kolor, który wzbudziłby zachwyt Umbridge, która kochała wszelkie odcienie różu. Pochyliła się nad kociołkiem i wdychała znane zapachy, wciąż chichocząc. Potem cofnęła się nieco i przywołała słoik, do którego przelała wciąż gorącą miksturę. Amortencji nie wolno było podawać na zimno, wtedy traciła swoją moc. Rzuciła zaklęcie podtrzymujące temperaturę i radośnie okręciła się wokół własnej osi. Rzuciła _Evanesco_, które wyczyściło jej kociołek i stół, po czym odesłała pozostałe płatki róż. Dopiero kiedy to zrobiła dotarło do niej, że od pięciu godzin zachowuje się zdecydowanie niepoważnie, a nie jest w tym pomieszczeniu sama. Niepewna, co ujrzy, powoli się obejrzała. Snape stał oparty o blat biurka i złośliwy uśmieszek pełgał mu po ustach.

– Zastanawiałem się, ile czasu ci zajmie przypomnienie sobie, że tutaj jestem – parsknął. – To był najciekawszy sposób warzenia Amortencji, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem, nawet jeśli makabrycznie fałszujesz.

– Przepraszam. Nieco mnie… poniosła euforia.

– Nie wątpię.

– Przeszkadzałam panu w pracy? – Skrzywiła się i oczekiwała krzyków, ale otrzymała spokojną odpowiedź.

– Nie. Dwie godziny po tym jak zaczęłaś, ja skończyłem.

– To dobrz… Zaraz! Czyli od trzech godzin robiłam z siebie idiotkę?!

– Tak właściwie od pięciu, chociaż ostatnia godzina była najweselsza – parsknął śmiechem, a ona wciąż miała zbyt dobry humor by sobie go psuć.

– Miło mi, że dostarczyłam panu rozrywki. – Uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

– Cóż takiego czułaś, że tak cię to rozbawiło, Granger?

– Nie mogę powiedzieć. To tajemnica. – Pokręciła głową, a po chwili przekrzywiła ją. – A pan? Co pan czuje?

– Wiecznie te pytania – mruknął, ale spojrzał na nią poważnie. – Nic. Dla mnie Amortencja nie ma zapachu od ponad dwudziestu lat.

– Hę? To w ogóle możliwe?

– A dlaczego nie?

– Przecież… Amortencja dla każdego pachnie tym, co wydaje mu się najatrakcyjniejsze. Decyduje o tym nasz zmysł węchu i mózg. To nie jest zależne od świadomości. Więc nawet jeśli ktoś zakłada, że żaden zapach nie wzbudza w nim… radości, to i tak ten eliksir powinien mu czymś pachnieć. Może ma pan problem z węchem?

– Dziękuję, ale mój nos ma się dobrze. – Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Masz za dużą głowę, Granger. Niektórych rzeczy nie da się naukowo wyjaśnić. Przyjmij, że Amortencja nie ma dla mnie zapachu.

– Albo pan kłamie. – Spojrzała na niego uważnie i dopiero po chwili skinęła głową. – Nie. Wierzę panu. Widocznie magia nie jest tak logiczna, jak mi się zdawało.

– Tu nie chodzi o magię, panno Granger. Po prostu są ludzie, którzy nie mają ulubionego zapachu. Moody także do nich należy.

– Bo on prawie nie ma nosa – bąknęła. – No, dobrze. Zakładając, że tak jest, to jaka może być tego podstawa?

– Brak uczuć?

– Haha, bardzo śmieszne, profesorze. – Podparła brodę dłonią i przyglądała mu się uważnie. Po chwili podeszła bliżej, machnęła różdżką tuż pod jego nosem. Podskoczył i złapał się za niego.

– Co to, do diabła, ma być?! Śmierdzi!

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Sprawdzałam, czy zapachy mają dla pana jakieś znaczenie. Skoro rozpoznaje pan smród od normalnego zapachu, to nie jest to brak uczuć ani kwestia nosa.

– Pięć punktów! Co to było? – Masował sobie nos, co było całkowicie zrozumiałe. Powstrzymując się od chichotu powiedziała:

– Bąki trolla.

– Powinienem odjąć pięćdziesiąt – warknął. – Skończyłaś z eksperymentami?

– Nie, jeśli pan profesor pozwoli chciałabym spróbować jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

Spojrzał na nią jadowicie, ale też z lekkim zainteresowaniem.

– Żadnych trollowych zapachów?

– Żadnych, ale będę potrzebowała pański włos.

– Voodoo nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Zaśmiała się głośno.

– Nie zamierzam bawić się w voodoo. Mogę?

Wyrwał sobie jeden włos i jej podał.

Zapaliła ogień pod kociołkiem i weszła do magazynu. Kilka dni wcześniej w ten sposób pokazała Ginny, że osobą, którą ta kocha, nie jest Harry. Był to jej wynalazek. Całkowicie bezużyteczny w przypadku Zakonu, ale sprawiał jej dużo radości. Wrzuciła odpowiednie składniki do kociołka, zamieszała, wrzuciła włos Snape'a i rzuciła zaklęcie. Eliksir bulgotał i wirował dokładnie tak, jak powinien.

– Co to ma być, Granger?!

– Eliksir, który wymyśliłam.

– To akurat wiem – warknął. – Gdybym nie wiedział, że nie jesteś na tyle głupia, by produkować coś niesprawdzonego, to już byś była na korytarzu. Pytam, co to ma być?!

– Dwa tygodnie temu Ginny i Harry rozstali się…

– Nie interesują mnie sprawy sercowe Pottera – warknął robiąc coraz bardziej nachmurzoną minę. Hermiona wrzuciła kilka nasion trawy.

– Chcę zrobić wprowadzenie. Ginny miała wyrzuty sumienia, nie była pewna czy dobrze robi. Nie miałam jak uwarzyć Amortencji, żeby po zapachu pokazać jej, że to na pewno nie Harry'ego poczuje. Więc pomyślałam o czym innym. Eliksir, który pachnie. Pachnie tak, jak to, co interesuje, bądź będzie mogło zainteresować daną osobę. Jednak czegoś mi brakowało. Odczuwałam to samo co przy Amortencji, jednak Ginny nie czuła nic. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła. Więc dorzuciłam jej włos. Efekty były… ciekawe. – Zaśmiała się cicho. – Ginny omal nie zemdlała z wrażenia, gdy poczuła jakąś wodę kolońską. Powiedziała, że nie zna tego zapachu, ale wyjątkowo ją pociąga. Wychodzi na to, że mój eliksir…

– Pokazuje, co chce poczuć nos? – parsknął Snape, ale po chwili jego głos zrobił się poważny. – Jednak jak na pierwszy samodzielny eliksir, poszło ci dość dobrze, Granger. Przynajmniej niczego nie wysadziłaś w powietrze. Jak długo musi się to warzyć?

– Jeszcze kilka minut. Jak odtrutki? Trzeba będzie je rozlać do słoiczków. Sporo ich będzie…

– Niekoniecznie. Dzięki Fekete wpadłem na pewien pomysł. – Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Wszystkie odtrutki połączyłem w jedną. Doszedłem do wniosku, że gdyby Potter i Weasley poszli razem na herbatę i któryś z nich zacząłby mieć objawy wskazujące na zatrucie, drugi nie umiałby wybrać odtrutki.

– To… To wspaniale! – Hermiona nawet sobie nie wyobrażała, jak skomplikowany musiał być proces tworzenia jednej tak złożonej odtrutki, a przytyk w kierunku przyjaciół zignorowała. – Kiedy będzie gotowy?

– Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za to, że po raz kolejny muszę powtarzać! – krzyknął Snape, a ona cofnęła się o krok. – Mówiłem przecież, że skończyłem trzy godziny temu! Widocznie wtedy jeszcze miałaś kanarki w głowie!

Hermiona skrzywiła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. Stali tak w milczeniu, dopóki eliksir nie przestał bulgotać i jego kolor nie zmienił się w głęboki błękit.

– Dziwne… Przy Ginny był jasnozielony. – Pochyliła się i machnęła ręką, by pierwsza para się rozeszła. – Dopiero dalsze opary mają ten konkretny zapach.

Cofnęła się nieco i czekała w napięciu. Snape drgnął i pociągnął nosem.

– I jak? Czuje pan coś?

– A ty nie?

– Nie. Dopóki nie wrzuciłam pańskiego włosa odczuwałam to, co przy Amortencji. Teraz jednak ten wywar nie ma dla mnie żadnego zapachu. Tak samo było z Ginny. Więc… czuje pan coś?

Snape, o bogowie… Snape się zarumienił! Odwrócił głowę i mruknął:

– Czuję, czuję.

– Jest to zapach przyjemny? Co pan czuje? Rozpoznaje pan ten zapach? Wzbudza w panu jakieś uczucia, czy raczej nie?

– Po co tyle pytań?!

– Muszę wiedzieć, jak działa mój eliksir. – Zaczęła się tłumaczyć. – Nie wiem, dlaczego zmienił kolor i chcę wiedzieć, czy efekty były takie same, jak przy Ginny.

– Jest to zapach przyjemny. Nie powiem, co czuję, ale nie rozpoznaję tego. Wzbudza… hmmm… – Na chwilę zamilkł, po czym pochylił głowę, a ona nie widziała jego twarzy, bo zakryła ją kurtyna włosów. – Wzbudza radość, spokój i pożądanie.

Zrobiło jej się niedobrze na myśl o Snape'ie i pożądaniu, ale odnotowała to w pamięci. Wyczyściła kociołek i pełna zadowolenia odesłała pozostałe składniki do magazynu.

– Co teraz? Kolejne eliksiry? – zapytała i drgnęła, gdy znów usłyszała zrzędliwy ton. Wszystko wracało do normy. A przynajmniej tak sądziła, dopóki nie dotarło do niej znaczenie jego słów.

– Skreślam szlaban Pottera i wszystkie karne punkty. Od teraz zaczynasz od nowa, Granger, więc się postaraj.

– Co?!

– CZY MUSISZ ZACZYNAĆ OD TEGO?! Pięć punktów karnych! – ryknął.

– Przepraszam, po prostu nie spodziewałam się tego.

– Dziwne by było, gdybyś się spodziewała – burknął. – Co do twojego pytania, to na dziś koniec. Wybiorę się do Nory i rozdam odtrutki, a ty idź spać.

– A mogę iść z panem?

– Po cholerę?! Jest prawie druga w nocy!

– Naprawdę? – Ze zdumienia otworzyła usta. – Byłam pewna… Och, straciłam poczucie czasu. Tutaj nie widać, czy jest dzień, czy noc.

– A widziałaś kiedyś lochy z oknami?

– Nie. – Postanowiła ignorować sarkazm. – Czym różnią się te skraplacze od tych z testerami?

– Te z testerami są przezroczyste. Te są z kolorowego szkła. – Na jej pytające spojrzenie niechętnie dodał – Nie udało mi się po połączeniu odtrutek zmienić koloru wywaru, więc jest ciemnozielony. Zbyt rzucałby się w oczy przy przezroczystym szkle. Stąd błękitne fiolki.

– Dlaczego błękitne?

– Bo innych nie było na składzie – warknął, po czym podał jej jedną. – Twoja. Korzystaj z niej tylko wtedy, gdy twój organizm po zjedzeniu lub wypiciu czegoś, zacznie dziwnie reagować.

– Jeśli będzie… fałszywy alarm, to czy po wypiciu odtrutki coś mi się stanie?

– Nie powinno, ale nie wykluczam wymiotów, zawrotów głowy i tego typu dolegliwości. Przy zatruciu jedna kropla wystarczy. To dość silne odtrutki.

Skinęła głową i patrzyła, jak wkłada fiolki do tego samego kosza, który ona użyła. Machnął różdżką i wysłał Patronusa. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego niepewna.

– Czy to… łania?

Snape drgnął, po czym sarknął.

– A czego się spodziewałaś?

– Czy ja wiem? Nietoperza? – wyrwało jej się zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język. Snape jedynie parsknął i zmniejszył kosz do wielkości główki od szpilki i wziął do dłoni.

– Wysłałem Patronusa do Molly, żeby ją obudzić. Jeśli wolisz spać w Norze, to chodź ze mną.

Skinęła głową i starała się dotrzymywać mu kroku. O tej porze w lochach było wyjątkowo ciemno. Kiedy weszli do jego gabinetu i Snape zapalił ogień na kominku zerknął na nią.

– Jutro w południe chcę cię widzieć.

– Tak późno?

– Musisz się porządnie wyspać, ja zresztą też. Proponuję również udanie się na Pokątną i zaopatrzenie się w nowe rękawice, spodnie i buty. – Podał jej jakiś pierścień. – Idź z tym do Apteki. Dadzą ci obuwie i spodnie odpowiednie do tego typu pracy. Pewnie jeszcze nie raz oblejesz się czymś, a nie ma sensu kupować mugolskich ubrań, które rozpuszczają się łatwiej niż sól we wrzątku.

– Dziękuję.

Wzruszył ramionami i wskazał jej ręką, że ma iść pierwsza. Miała wrażenie, że kiedy już znikała Snape się uśmiechnął. Tak naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Harry nie mógł spać. Głowa wciąż go bolała, a Voldemort tej nocy był wyjątkowo zadowolony, co nigdy nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Zszedł do kuchni, nalał sobie wrzątku i dosypał herbaty. Kiedy się zaparzyła, wrzucił jedną kroplę testera i odetchnął, gdy nic się nie stało. Pani Weasley co godzinę chodziła sprawdzać wodę w studni, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał się upewnić. Hermiona odwaliła naprawdę niezłą robotę. Szkoda tylko, że wyglądała na kompletnie nieprzytomną.

Podczas kolacji, kilka sekund po tym, jak się o niego oparła, zasnęła, co wzbudziło lekkie śmiechy. Tonks przyniosła koc i okryła nim dziewczynę, a pani Weasley dorabiała paszteciki. Godzinę po tym jak zasnęła, w Norze pojawił się wściekły Snape i atmosfera od razu zrobiła się inna. Wyszedł z kominka wyglądając jak wściekły pies spuszczony ze smyczy.

– Gdzie się podziała Granger?! – obrzucił kuchnię wściekłym spojrzeniem, ale gdy jego wzrok padł na śpiącą Hermionę, wydawało się, że uszło z niego całe powietrze. Pani Weasley wkroczyła na scenę.

– Usiadła i od razu zasnęła, Severusie. Jest wykończona.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie lekko – warknął. Remus podniósł się i widać było, że zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale Snape najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty go słuchać. Machnięciem różdżki zakneblował go i zignorował Tonks, która krzyknęła z oburzenia. – Nie mam na to ochoty, Lupin. Obudźcie ją za dwie godziny i powiedzcie, że spała jedynie godzinę.

– Co?

– A to, Potter, że jeśli powiecie jej, że spała trzy godziny, będę musiał wymyślić jakiś sposób na ukaranie jej, a na to nie mam w tej chwili czasu – syknął, po czym bez słowa wszedł do kominka i warknął: „Hogwart!".

Kiedy zniknął od razu puściło zaklęcie kneblujące Remusa.

– No jak on tak mógł! – krzyknęła Tonks.

– Dobrze wiedział, co chciałem powiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się jej narzeczony. – Gdybym powiedział to, co zamierzałem, to musiałby zaciągnąć Hermionę do zamku w tej chwili by pokazać, że nie zamierza mnie słuchać.

Teraz, siedząc i popijając herbatę, Harry zastanowił się, czy to możliwe, że Snape w jakiś sposób dba o Hermionę. Pozwolił jej wyspać się i odpuścił karę. Może wiedział, że jest kompletnie wykończona? Przez kilka ostatnich nocy spała równie mało, co Harry, jeśli sińce pod oczami nie były nieudanym makijażem. Ginny powiedziała mu, że za każdym razem, gdy budzi się w nocy widzi Hermionę, która siedzi w oknie i patrzy zaniepokojona w niebo. Ron krótko stwierdził, że ich przyjaciółka się boi - o swoją rodzinę, o przyjaciół. Ona przecież zawsze najpierw myślała o innych, a dopiero potem o sobie - przynajmniej wtedy, gdy w grę nie wchodziły egzaminy.

Ron z kolei całe popołudnie przesiedział z Hanną na najbliższym wzgórzu i gdy wrócił powiedział, że mają kilka pomysłów.

– Mam nadzieję, że od czasu do czasu pożyczysz nam pelerynkę, Harry – mówił rozentuzjazmowany. – Poza tym, Hanna ma o cztery lata młodszą kuzynkę w Slytherinie i z tego, co mówi, ta dziewczyna nie jest zbyt zadowolona z bycia Ślizgonką. Lubi też plotkować, co jest dla nas plusem. Zamierzamy się dowiedzieć, jak brzmi ich hasło i raz na jakiś czas wchodzić, właśnie w pelerynce, i podsłuchiwać. Na razie nie wymyśliliśmy nic lepszego, ale to się jeszcze zobaczy.

Był to dość kiepski plan, ale Harry wolał się nie wtrącać, bo jemu samemu Oklumencja nienajlepiej wychodziła. Próbował pozbyć się wszelkich uczuć przed snem, ale było w nim zbyt wiele tego wszystkiego. Strach, ból, złość, troska i przyjaźń… Wyrzucał jedno, ale jego miejsce zaraz zajmowało następne, a gdy przypadkiem pomyślało o Syriuszu wszystko co zdążył jako tako wypracować od razu rozsypywało się w drobny mak.

Głowa znów go rozbolała i wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że Voldemort się cieszy. Nie był pewien czy chciał znać powód. Nagle przez kuchnię przebiegł Patronus – smukła łania – i wbiegł na piętro. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. Kto? Czy komuś coś się stało? Kilka minut później na dół zeszła pani Weasley w szlafroku. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się.

– Harry, kochaneczku, dlaczego nie śpisz? – wstawiła wodę w czajniku.

– Głowa mnie boli.

Westchnęła.

– Mnie czasami też. Nic nie można na to poradzić. Próbowałeś smoczych łusek?

– Tak, ale tylko trochę pomogły. Pani Weasley… Czyj to był Patronus? Komuś coś się stało? Czy to Dumbledore? Hermiona?

– Spokojnie, Harry. – Uśmiechnęła się. – To był Patronus Severusa. Zaraz tu będzie z odtrutkami.

– Już? Szybko mu poszło. – Harry pamiętał, że Snape chciał tygodnia na wykonanie tego wszystkiego.

– Ma Hermionę do pomocy. A sam wiesz najlepiej, jaka jest zdolna – westchnęła ciężko. – Szkoda, że nie wyszło jej z Ronem. Chciałabym ją mieć za córkę. Tak samo jak ciebie za syna.

– Przykro mi, pani Weasley.

– Och, daj spokój, to nie twoja wina! – W tym momencie w kominku zapłonął ogień, a płomienie zabarwiły się na zielono i wyszła z nich Hermiona.

– Harry. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ale widać było po niej zmęczenie. Chwilkę później omal nie zaliczyła gleby, bo Snape dosłownie na nią wpadł. Utrzymał równowagę i warknął:

– Uważaj co robisz, Granger.

– Przepraszam, panie profesorze – wymamrotała, robiąc minę do Harry'ego, który prawie zakrztusił się herbatą, bo jednocześnie próbował pić i się śmiać.

W tym czasie Snape powiększył kosz i wyjął z niego dwie fiolki. Jedną podał Harry'emu, a drugą pani Weasley.

– Ta sama prośba co z testerami, Molly. Masz jeszcze tę listę?

– Tak. Wszystkie testery rozdane.

– To odznacz nazwiska i zacznij znowu. Mnie, pannę Granger, pana Pottera i siebie możesz już skreślić.

– Dobrze. Zaraz tym się zajmę. Ale… to tylko jedna butelka?

– Odtrutka na wszystko. Jedna kropla i powinno przejść. Jeśli weźmie się bez powodu, to murowane zawroty głowy lub wymioty, lub inne tego typu przyjemności.

– Miało być tego więcej, o ile się nie mylę. - Kiedy pani Weasley zauważyła ponurą minę Mistrza Eliksirów, od razu się poprawiła. - Nie mówię, że nie wiesz co robisz. Po prostu… chciałabym wiedzieć, to wszystko.

– Powiedzmy, że doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli Potter z Ronaldem pójdą na herbatę i jeden z nich się zatruje, to drugi nie będzie umiał podać mu odpowiedniego antidotum na czas – powiedział Snape, z lubością przedłużając ociekające jadem słowa. Pani Weasley rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, ale była zbyt wdzięczna za odtrutki, by się denerwować.

– Wstawiłam wodę. Napijesz się herbaty?

– Niestety nie. Muszę się położyć. W przeciwieństwie co do niektórych – tu zerknął ponuro na Hermionę, która się zaczerwieniła – nie uciąłem sobie drzemki.

– To była tylko godzina, profesorze!

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że musiałem sam sobie dać radę przez ten czas, a podobno mieliśmy się dzielić pracą po połowie – sarknął, doprowadzając dziewczynę do wściekłości. Harry przezornie zatkał jej usta ręką, przez co Snape nie mógł zrozumieć słów, które padły. Mimo to uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Pięć punktów, Granger.

– Panie profesorze – zaczął Harry. – To był pański Patronus? Łania?

– Spodziewałeś się nietoperza?

– Eee… tak?

Snape parsknął, po czym wszedł do kominka.

– Dobranoc, Molly, Granger, Potter. Hogwart.

Gdy tylko zniknął Hermiona odrzuciła rękę Harry'ego.

– Po co to zrobiłeś?!

– Chcesz podpaść?

– I tak zabrałby te pięć punktów, a przynajmniej miałabym tę satysfakcję, że zrozumiał, co powiedziałam!

– O co chodzi z tymi punktami?

– Za każdym razem, gdy zachowam się nie tak, zapisuje to sobie i na początku semestru zabierze wszystkie te punkty Gryffindorowi – mruknęła i przyjęła herbatę. – Dziękuję, pani Weasley. Poza tym, kiedy przestaną mnie obchodzić punkty, to zacznie zadawać wam szlabany.

– Że jak?! Jak w takim razie możesz mu pyskować?!

– Harry, przestań! Sam nigdy nie byłeś lepszy! Spróbuj być zamkniętym w czterech ścianach ze Snape'em i nie pyskować! Staram się i wiele razy się powstrzymuję od powiedzenia tego, co mam na myśli.

Westchnęła ciężko, po czym potarła oczy, wyraźnie się opanowując.

– Jest strasznie upierdliwy?

– Raczej nie odbiega od normy. Czasem tylko jest gorszy, niż zwykle. Z jednej strony to rozumiem, bo te eliksiry to naprawdę nie zabawa, a zmęczenie robi swoje, a z drugiej sama też jestem pod taką samą presją i nie potrafię się opanować.

Harry zaśmiał się.

– Kto by pomyślał, że ty będziesz pyskować nauczycielowi, nawet jeśli na co dzień jesteś dość... oh, no, sama wiesz.

Hermiona zrobiła jedynie skwaszoną minę i zwróciła się do kobiety stojącej przy zlewie.

– Pani Weasley, czy jest może coś do jedzenia?

– Oczywiście. Paszteciki i indyk nie starczyły?

– Snape zeżarł dziesięć pasztecików, a indyk zemścił się na mnie za dźganie widelcem i prysnął mi tłuszczem w oko, więc już go nie ruszałam.

Pani Weasley zaśmiała się i dała Hermionie kanapki z peklowaną wołowiną, które ta pochłonęła w tempie ekspresowym. Dopiła herbatę i zaczęła ziewać i pocierać oczy. Harry puknął ją w ramię.

– Chodź, odprowadzę cię do pokoju. Musisz być zmęczona.

– Harry, która jest godzina? – spojrzała niepewnie na zegarek. – Snape mi powiedział, że jest koło drugiej. A mój zegarek i ten na ścianie wyraźnie wskazują piątą.

Chłopak rzucił niepewnym wzrokiem na panią Weasley, która się lekko uśmiechnęła.

– Nie wiem, jak twój zegarek, ale mój jest źle nastawiony. Miałam go naprawić.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyła do pokoju ciężkim krokiem kogoś, komu porządny sen był naprawdę potrzebny. Harry upewnił się, że wybudzona Ginny się nią zajmie i wrócił do kuchni. Wziął kubek w dłonie i musiał wziąć trzy łyki gorącej herbaty, nim poczuł przyjemne ciepło. Dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona była skostniała z zimna. Lochy nigdy nie były najsympatyczniejszym miejscem na ziemi.

* * *

Spał zaledwie dwie godziny. Obudził go huk, który - jak mu się wydawało - dobiegał z kuchni. Razem z Ronem zerwali się z łóżek i zbiegli na dół, trzymając różdżki w pogotowiu. Westchnęli z ulgi, gdy okazało się, że to Hagrid zbyt energicznie usiadł na sofie i złamał ją w pół.

– Wybacz, Arturze. Harry, Ron nie przejmujcie się i wracajcie do łóżek.

– Która godzina? – Ron ziewnął szeroko.

– Ósma. – Pan Weasley podrapał się po łysinie. – Hagrid właśnie przyszedł z nowymi informacjami od Dumbledore'a. Wczoraj w nocy cała Pokątna i Gringott zostały zajęte przez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

Harry zaklął. To dlatego Voldemort był taki szczęśliwy. Miał w rękach całe złoto czarodziejskiego świata i większość ich sklepów.

– Co z Fredem i Georgem?

– Są w tej chwili w Hogwarcie. – Pan Weasley nieco posmutniał. – Ledwo, ledwo udało im się uciec Śmierciożercom. Pani Pomfrey się nimi zajmuje.

– Ale nic poważnego im się nie stało? – Ron zbladł i ręka zacisnęła mu się na różdżce.

– Nie. Fred nieco ogłuchł, ale słuch ma mu wrócić. George trochę się rozszczepił przy aportacji, ale udało się odtworzyć mu skórę na ramieniu. Molly jest teraz z nimi.

– Jak im się udało uciec? – Ginny odezwała się zza ich pleców. Obok niej stała wciąż zaspana Hermiona.

– Zostali ostrzeżeni. Właśnie dlatego jest tutaj Hagrid.

Widząc, że rozmowa będzie należała do dłuższych, cała czwórka weszła do kuchni i usiadła na krzesłach, a pan Weasley wstawił wodę na herbatę.

– Nigdy nie zgadnicie, co za psubrat im pomógł! – Ciepłe, czarne jak żuki oczy Hagrida uśmiechnęły się razem z jego ustami. – Młody Malfoy!

– CO?! – Cała czwórka poderwała się i zaczęli krzyczeć jedno przez drugie.

– Spodziwałem się takiej reakcji. Dumbledore mnie tu przysłał, żebym wam wytłumaczył. Dracon przystępuje do Zakonu.

To była tak szokująca informacja, że usiedli i nie mogli wymówić ani słowa. Harry odezwał się pierwszy.

– Dlaczego?

– To już sam wam powi. Ja powim wam tylko tyle, co mi kazał Dumbledore. Malfoy od teraz jest z nami, macie go traktować jak każdego innego członka. Złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę. Że będzie służył Zakonowi, że nie sprzeciwi się woli Dumbledore'a i że nigdy nie zdradzi. Byłem przy tym, a Gwarantem był Moody. Wcześniej podali Malfoyowi Veritaserum.

– Mogło być słabe. Wiadomo, że Snape zawsze kręcił dla Malfoya – powiedział zdezorientowany Harry.

– To niemożliwe – powiedziała z mocą Hermiona. – Jedyne Veritaserum, które jest na składzie Zakonu, robiłam ja. Jest wyjątkowo silne, a jestem pewna, że gdyby władał Oklumencją to profesor Dumbledore jakoś by o tym wiedział.

Harry'emu zamknęło to usta. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jego trzeci największy wróg, zaraz po Voldemorcie i Snape'ie jest po ich stronie. Jednak Hermiona miała rację – powinien zaufać Dumbledore'owi.

– Trudno. Kiedy tu będzie?

Ron spojrzał na niego, jakby mu odbiło.

– Zwariowałeś, Harry?! To jest Malfoy. MALFOY!

– Słyszałem, ale skoro Dumbledore mu ufa, to ja także powinienem.

– No nareszcie! – powiedziały chórem dziewczyny i uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

– Powinien tu być za chwilę. – Hagrid podrapał się po głowie. – Ja jednak będę musiał iść. Mam co nieco do roboty.

Kiedy tylko skończył to mówić, z kominka wyszedł wysoki, szczupły chłopiec o pociągłej twarzy, błękitnych oczach i srebrno-blond włosach. Miał na sobie jasne spodnie i jasną koszulę. Tuż za nim pojawił się Snape, który chyba celowo wydawał się być kontrastem Malfoya – cały na czarno.

– Ożeż, Snape – mruknął Hagrid. – A ty co tu robisz?

– Mam dopilnować, żeby się nie pozabijali. Dyrektor chce cię widzieć, Hagridzie.

– A, ta, wiem. – Olbrzym podniósł się i pomachał ręką. – No to cześć, dzieciaki. Dajcie mu szansę.

Klepnął Malfoya w łopatkę, aż ten poleciał do przodu i gdyby nie Snape, to na pewno by upadł. Podniósł się i stał nieporuszenie patrząc w bok. Pan Weasley wstał i podszedł do niego, by podać mu rękę.

– Witaj w moim domu, Draco. – Chłopak spojrzał na rudowłosego czarodzieja z wyraźnym zdziwieniem. – Uratowałeś życie moim synom. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

– To… To było nic, naprawdę… – Niepewnie uścisnął dłoń pana Weasleya, choć cała jego postawa wyrażała niepewność. Snape oparł się o kominek i wyjął różdżkę. Harry miał nadzieję, że to na wypadek, gdyby kogoś poniosły emocje, a nie żeby ich postraszyć.

– Usiądź. – Tata Rona wskazał wolne krzesło, tuż obok siebie. – Mnie to niepotrzebne, ale sądzę, że Ron, Harry, Ginny i Hermiona chcieliby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat twojego… nawrócenia. Jeśli chcesz, to wyjdę.

– Nie trzeba – szepnął Malfoy i podniósł głowę, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy. – Przez półtora roku byłem Śmierciożercą i to jest faktem. Robiłem wiele złych rzeczy, łącznie z próbami zabójstwa Dumbledore'a i prześladowaniami innych uczniów. Wczoraj… wczoraj moi rodzice kazali mi się ratować. Ojciec powiedział mi, że mam wybrać inną drogę, niż ta, którą on podąża. Nie zgodziłem się. Ale kiedy wylądowaliśmy na Pokątnej i wiedziałem, że Weasleyowie mieszkają na niej, a są na Liście… Jakoś tak... nie mogłem. Nie mogłem dopuścić do tego, by ich zabito czy torturowano. To było dla mnie za wiele. Włamałem się do ich mieszkania i kazałem się aportować. Mówiłem im, że cała ulica roi się od Śmierciożerców, ale mi nie uwierzyli i zaczęli walić we mnie zaklęciami. W końcu jeden z nich… Fred, lub George wychylił się z okna i oberwał ogłuszaczem. Aportowali się przed Hogwart, ja razem z nimi. Niestety jeden z nich nie miał skóry na jednej z rąk. Rozszczepił się, na szczęście nie za bardzo. Potem przyszedł Dumbledore i… - Oblizał wargi, zerkając to na stół, to na Harry'ego, jakby nie do końca chciał mówić, ale coś go pchało do przodu. Harry zastanowił się ile to wyznanie miało wspólnego z jego własnymi życzeniami, a ile z Przysięgą. - I on spytał, jakie są moje zamiary. Powiedziałem, że nie chcę być już Śmierciożercą, że chcę jakoś… odkupić moje winy, chyba tak to ująłem. Kilkanaście minut później w obecności Moody'ego, Hagrida i profesora Snape'a złożyłem Wieczystą Przysięgę. Wcześniej podali mi Veritaserum. To było… okropne. Musiałem odpowiadać zgodnie z prawdą, nie było jak skłamać, czy się nie odezwać. Jednak jeśli chcecie, to mogę go przyjąć jeszcze raz.

– Byłoby to niezdrowe dla twojego organizmu – mruknęła Hermiona. – Pomiędzy kolejnym podawaniem Veritaserum powinno się odczekać dwa dni, inaczej można doprowadzić do trwałych urazów w mózgu. Ja wierzę ci bez tego.

– Zwariowałaś, Hermiono?! – Ron podskoczył i zaczął wymachiwać ręką wskazując na Malfoya. – To jest zdrajca, ZDRAJCA! Jesteś zbyt naiwna! Kilka gładkich słówek, jakaś miksturka, przy której pewnie maczał łapy Snape i nagle Malfoy zmienia się w świętego?! Och, proszę cię! Mogłaś się pomylić przy robieniu mikstury!

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i tak zdenerwowała, że Harry przysiągłby, że aż włosy jej się mocniej skręciły na głowie.

– Ja się nie mylę! A ty zrozum w końcu, że ani Malfoy, ani Snape nie są źli! Owszem, popełniali błędy, ale na bogów, każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę! A Malfoy właśnie powiedział coś, co musiało go wiele kosztować! Zrozum, że źle oceniasz ludzi!

– Jesteś nienormalna! Harry, Ginny?!

– Wybacz, Ron – powiedziała cicho Ginny. – Ja mu wierzę. I zgadzam się z Hermioną. Źle oceniasz ludzi.

– Odbiło wam, czy co?! Harry! No weź ty jeden bądź rozsądny!

Harry przyglądał się Malfoyowi. Kiedy Hermiona mówiła o drugiej szansie i tym, że wiele musiało go to kosztować chłopak zagryzł zęby i pochylił głowę. Było mu wstyd. Wstyd, że ktoś się nad nim lituje i go broni. Harry spojrzał na pana Weasleya, który czerwienił się ze wstydu za swojego syna i promieniał, słysząc odpowiedź córki. Widział Hermionę, która naprawdę rzadko popełniała tak poważne błędy i zawsze była gotowa każdemu wszystko wybaczyć. W końcu spojrzał na Snape'a, który stał z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, gotów każdej chwili zareagować, a na jego spojrzenie skinął głową. Malfoy mówił prawdę.

– Wierzę mu – powiedział cicho, jednocześnie myśląc, że chyba naprawdę zaczął wariować. Malfoy podskoczył i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, tak samo zresztą Ron. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się, a pan Weasley poklepał go po plecach.

– Jesteście chorzy. Chorzy na umyśle – warknął Ron i sięgnął w kierunku różdżki. W jednej chwili był przywiązany do krzesła, a jego różdżka znalazła się w dłoni Snape'a.

– Niech się pan uspokoi, panie Weasley, albo porozmawiamy w inny sposób. – Snape uśmiechał się złośliwie, wyraźnie mając z całej sytuacji niezły ubaw.

– Hermiona i Ginny mają rację, Ron. Powinniśmy ufać tym, którym ufa Dumbledore – powiedział Harry.

– Nawet jeśli od tego zależy nasze życie?!

– Tak, sądzę, że tak. – Wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Malfoya. Ten również się podniósł, lekko się ukłonił i uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego.

– Będzie mi miło z tobą współpracować, Potter – powiedział, lekko się uśmiechając. Hermiona była znacznie mniej formalna i uściskała Ślizgona.

– Żeby nie było, Malfoy – powiedziała. – To na kredyt.

Parsknął i wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak uważasz, Granger. Postaram się to odpracować.

Ginny poszła za przykładem przyjaciółki. Jednak kiedy puściła Malfoya wyglądała, jakby piorun w nią trzasnął.

– Nie… Wszystko, tylko nie to. Wszyscy, tylko nie on! Powiedz mi, że to są jakieś perfumy, czy coś.

Chłopak popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany i powąchał się.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi, Weasley. Nie pachnę jakoś inaczej niż zwykle.

Hermiona i Snape w tym samym momencie parsknęli - dziewczyna z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem, a mężczyzna z czymś bliskim zniesmaczenia - a Ginny mruknęła:

– Na kredyt, Malfoy. I musisz się naprawdę postarać.

Harry miał wrażenie, że - gdy szok już minął - Snape zaraz zacznie się uśmiechać, a Hermiona już jawnie chichotała. Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, ale jedynie wskazała na okolice serca i zrozumiał, że Ginny chyba dla niego przepadła. Trudno, nie ona jedyna jest na świecie i to nie tak, że miał o co być zazdrosny.

– Dobra, koniec tych czułości. – Ron prychnął. – Nie wiem, co musiałbyś zrobić, żebym ci zaufał, Fretko.

– Jakoś to przeżyję. – Malfoy machnął ręką i wrócił do swojego zwykłego sposobu bycia. – Wiem, że to trochę nie na temat, ale gdzie miałbym spać? Nie udało mi się zmrużyć oka od dwóch dni.

– Sądzę, że Fred i George przyjmą cię do swojego pokoju. – Pan Weasley podniósł się i poklepał chłopaka po plecach. – Chodźmy. Pokażę ci, gdzie co jest.

Wyszli, a w kuchni zapadła cisza. Snape odezwał się pierwszy.

– Będzie pan spokojny, panie Weasley? Czy woli pan posiedzieć jeszcze trochę związany?

– Będę spokojny.

Po chwili masował ramiona, a różdżka leżała przed nim. Snape tymczasem zapalił ponownie ogień w kominku i obrócił się.

– Granger, o dwunastej.

– Nie mam jak pójść na Pokątną, profesorze.

– Fakt. Oddaj. – Wyciągnął rękę, a Hermiona zmieszała się.

– Przecież nie mam tego przy sobie. – Harry dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, że obie dziewczyny są w pidżamach. Widocznie i je obudził Hagrid.

– No to na co czekasz?! Idź po to!

Ruszyła przed siebie mrucząc coś pod nosem, zapewne jakieś inwektywy. Snape warknął:

– Nie mam całego dnia, Granger. Albo za minutę będziesz z powrotem, albo Weasley zarobi szlaban.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, pobiegła. Ron najwidoczniej szykował się do kłótni, ale Harry uderzył go w ramię.

– Co?!

– Zamknij się. Hermiona będzie miała kłopoty, jak ty się odezwiesz.

– Cóż za błyskotliwa dedukcja, Potter. – W tym momencie dudnienie na schodach oznajmiło przybycie Hermiony. – Proponuję nieco zrzucić, Granger. Inaczej schody Weasleyów na tym ucierpią.

– O dwunastej? – wycedziła zza zaciśniętych zębów.

– Nie. W obecnych okolicznościach, masz się pojawić za godzinę. – Spojrzał na szopę znajdującą się na jej głowie. – No, za dwie. Wolę nie mieć twoich kłaków w każdym eliksirze.

Zgrzytnęła zębami tak głośno, że zagłuszyło to jego zniknięcie.

– Stary, cholerny, durny, obleśny nietoperzu! – wydarła się Hermiona w kierunku pustego kominka. – Ażeby cię szlag trafił, ty dupku!

Obróciła się i wściekła wzięła zimną grzankę i, widząc ich osłupienie, warknęła:

– Czego?!

– No, no… – wymruczał Ron. – Nie wiedziałem, że tak łatwo cię doprowadzić do takiego stanu.

– Jakiego?! Jakbyś zaczął mnie obrażać z samego rana, po całych dwóch dniach zdzierania gardła przy użyciu miliarda inwektyw, to też byś to usłyszał! I dla twojej wiadomości z wyzwiskami poczekałam, aż zniknął, bo inaczej nie wyrobiłbyś się ze szlabanami!

Zagryzła ze złością grzankę i dopiero po chwili się uspokoiła. W tym czasie Ron wsiadł na Harry'ego i Ginny.

– Harry, z jakiej paki postanowiłeś zaufać tej cholernej Fretce?!

– Ty go nie widziałeś i nie słyszałeś, Ron - mruknął Harry, przygryzając wargę i starając się brzmieć na tyle przekonująco, by jego przyjaciel choć trochę opanował swoje emocje. Bo Harry sam nie do końca był pewien tego, co mówił. - Na Wieży Astronomicznej w czerwcu. W toalecie, gdy płakał przed Jęczącą Martą. W dodatku, jeśli była to mikstura Hermiony, to nie mam innego wyboru, jak wierzyć Dumbledore'owi. Musiał mieć powód, by mu zaufać.

– Harry, to jest MALFOY.

– Tak się składa, że dokładnie wiem kim on jest. Jednak nie mogę spowodować, by moje własne urazy powodowały problemy ze współpracą. Zresztą, spójrz na Hermionę. Jeśli ona jest w stanie znosić Snape'a, to ja będę w stanie znosić Malfoya. Z dwojga złego i tak trafiło nam się lepiej.

– Dzięki, Harry, za wsparcie - sarknęła dziewczyna, zapewne nie do końca pewna czy powinna go pochwalić czy obsztorcować, po czym ziewnęła i upiła łyk herbaty.

– No, dobra, ty miałeś jakiś powód, ale co z tobą, Ginny? – Ron spojrzał na siostrę, która wciąż była lekko nieprzytomna. – Jego ojciec podesłał ci ten dziennik z Sama-Wiesz-Kim w środku!

– Właśnie. Jego ojciec. Nie on.

– I dlatego patrzyłaś na niego, jakby spadł ci z nieba?

– Bo wyszła pewna… sprawa. Nie musisz o niej wiedzieć. Hermiono, zrób i mi jakieś kanapki i przyjdź do pokoju.

Harry patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę, jak ta chichocze nad tostami, zastanowił się o co mogło chodzić. Nie zdążył jednak spytać, bo gdy ta już miała pójść na górę drogę zastąpił jej Ron.

– Chwila. Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą trochę później.

– Później to ja będę w lochach – skrzywiła się przy ostatnim słowie.

– No, to jak wrócisz.

– W porządku. Ale nie wiem, o której będę z powrotem.

– Nieważne. Przyjdź i mnie obudź.

– Jak sobie chcesz.

Wyminęła go i poszła na górę. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela.

– Co kombinujesz?

– Powiedziałeś, że mam spróbować ponownie, gdy spędzi nieco czasu ze Snape'em. Więc właśnie to chcę zrobić.

– Eee… To chyba trochę za wcześnie.

– Nie sądzę. Dawno nie widziałem jej tak wkurzonej. Już musi mieć go dosyć.

* * *

Hermiona otworzyła drzwi łokciem i zamknęła stopą, starając się niczego nie zrzucić z talerza. Ginny leżała na łóżku i wpatrywała się tępo w sufit.

– Powiedz mi dlaczego - jęknęła ruda tonem człowieka, który właśnie dowiaduje się, że został mu tydzień życia. - Dlaczego musisz być taka genialna? Dlaczego musiałaś wymyślić ten eliksir? I dlaczego spośród miliona czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii, to musiał być Draco Malfoy?!

Odstawiła herbaty na szafkę nocną i rzuciła Muffliato. Nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby Ron przyciskał ucho do dziurki od klucza.

– Nie do końca wiem jak działa ten eliksir. Ja tam nic specjalnego od niego nie poczułam. Naprawdę tak fajnie pachnie?

– Och… Proszę cię. Myślenie o tym zmysłowym zapachu i łączenie go z osobą Malfoya jest obrzydliwe.

– Nie przesadzaj. Malfoy nie jest taki zły. Mogłaś trafić gorzej.

– Ron mnie zabije. Moja rodzina mnie wydziedziczy!

– Twój ojciec omal go dzisiaj nie wyściskał, a jestem pewna, że zrobi to twoja matka, gdy tylko dorwie go w swoje ręce. Uratował życie bliźniakom.

– No, niby tak, ale… - Ginny spojrzała w jej kierunku z powagą, zapominając na chwilę o użalaniu się nad sobą. - Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że się nawrócił? Ja tak powiedziałam, bo mam takie przeczucie, ale wiesz... Różnie bywa.

– Hmmm, chyba wierzę. Veritaserum było naprawdę mocne. – uśmiechnęła się. – Nawet profesor Snape go nie skrytykował, więc musiało być idealne. Poza tym Hagrid nie skłamałby nam o Wieczystej Przysiędze. Dumbledore sprytnie ułożył tekst przysięgi. Malfoy musi pracować dla Zakonu. Zbyt mocno boi się śmierci i bólu, by ją złamać.

Ginny przewróciła się na brzuch i przyjrzała się swojej przyjaciółce, która usadowiła się na podłodze.

– Ale tak serio, myślisz, że może coś z tego wyjść?

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na Trelawney? – mruknęła, po czym zajrzała do swojego kubka i zrobiła minę, która upodobniła ją do Rona patrzącego na pająka. – Ginewro widzę, że… ooooch, tak… straszna przyszłość na ciebie czeka! Wystrzegaj się rudowłosego mężczyzny… I blondwłosego! I czarnowłosego! W ogóle wystrzegaj się mężczyzn!

Ginny parsknęła.

– Jesteś nienormalna. Siedzenie w lochach ze Snape'em nie działa dobrze na twój charakter.

– Ha! Nie do końca! Wyobraź sobie, że wczoraj… to znaczy dziś, bo to było z samego rana… nie tylko anulował mi wszystkie karne punkty i szlaban Harry'ego, ale nawet mnie pochwalił!

Rudowłosa dziewczyna aż podskoczyła do siadu z wrażenia.

– Żartujesz!

– Nie! I to w dodatku za to, że pokazałam mu ten eliksir, który ty tak przeklinasz. _Jednak jak na pierwszy samodzielny eliksir poszło ci dość dobrze, Granger_ – zaczęła mówić zrzędliwym tonem. –_ Przynajmniej niczego nie wysadziłaś w powietrze._ Więc, jak możesz sobie wyobrazić, była to wyjątkowa pochwała. Jedyna, jaką usłyszałam przez sześć lat.

– I zapewne usłyszałaś to jako jedyna osoba z całego Hogwartu przez wszystkie lata jego nauczania. Nie licząc Malfoya… – Przy ostatnim słowie jej głos lekko zadrżał.

– To jest niesmaczne – parsknęła Hermiona, ale po chwili się rozluźniła. – Spróbuj na początku po prostu z nim porozmawiać. O czymkolwiek. Quidditch powinien być w miarę neutralnym tematem. Potem dawaj mu powody do tego, by to on się do ciebie garnął. Malfoy jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że wszystko dostaje mu się łatwo. Jeśli będzie musiał się o ciebie postarać, to bardziej będzie cię doceniał.

– Gdyby nie to, że twoje rady w sprawie Harry'ego pomogły, to kazałabym ci iść do diabła. A jeśli chodzi o wysyłanie kogoś do diabła to nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Ron nie zamierza odpuścić.

Westchnęła ciężko. Ta sprawa nie dawała jej spokoju. To znaczy wtedy, gdy miała czas na zastanowienie się nad nią.

– Wiem. Ginny robiłam wszystko, żeby go zniechęcić i dobrze o tym wiesz. Chciałam, żeby rozpadło się naturalnie, bez problemów. Jednak Ron jest taki uparty i to w dodatku nie w tych sprawach, co trzeba!

– Może rzadziej wracaj do Nory? Hanna się tutaj dość często pojawia. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała znaczącym tonem.

– Mówisz? To byłoby całkiem dobre wyjście. Ale wtedy ja mam do wyboru spędzać więcej czasu z profesorem Snape'em albo z Ronem. Niezbyt radosna perspektywa. Trudno, najwyżej zacznę pracować nad tym eliksirem z Cruciatusem.

– Ruszyłaś choć trochę?

– Niestety nie. Nie miałam na to czasu, ale mam wrażenie, że na biurku profesora Snape'a jest sporo ciekawych papierów. Raz prawie się do nich dorwałam, ale wszedł do sali.

– A książki?

– Nie miałam kiedy. Może uda mi się dzisiaj albo jutro do nich zajrzeć.

Hermiona wzięła szczotkę i zaczęła, z trudem, rozczesywać sobie włosy. Ginny tymczasem splatała swoje w dwa warkocze i zrzędziła na swoje zadanie.

– Nie wiem, jak miałabym się zaprzyjaźnić z dziewczynami z różnych domów. Niby w tej siatce mam Hannę, Lunę, obie Patil i kuzynkę Hanny u Ślizgonów, ale… Nie jestem zbyt towarzyska. Mam swoje kółko znajomych i to mi wystarcza.

– Mnie pytasz o zdanie? – zaśmiała się Hermiona. – Ja częściej siedzę w książkach niż pomiędzy ludźmi. Nie, żebym narzekała. Lubię to. Proponuję… tylko się nie złość… żebyś na ten temat porozmawiała z Fleur.

– Z Flegmą?! Żartujesz chyba.

– Nie. Z tego, co zauważyłam, to ona była dość lubiana w Beuxbatons. Porozmawiaj z nią. Ona nie jest taka zła.

– Jasne. Jak się klei do Billa. – wzdrygnęła się. – I jakie robi maślane oczy.

– Takie same, jak ty do Malfoya. – Oberwała poduszką i parsknęła. – Nie wyżywaj się na mnie. Powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie uciekła od Billa, kiedy on już nie jest taki przystojny, jaki był przed… - Przełknęła ślinę, ale dzielnie dokończyła. - Przed Greybackiem.

Ginny westchnęła i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Jestem jej wdzięczna i w pewien sposób podziwiam ją, nie myśl, że nie. Nie wiem, czy zdobyłabym się na to, biorąc pod uwagę, że Bill jest potencjalnie dość groźny i przyznam, że martwiło mnie to. Jednak zapewnienia twoje, Slughorna i Snape'a, że da się to… opanować, uspokoiły mnie.

– Jak każdego. Dobra, udało mi się. – Związała włosy w ciasny kok i pomachała głową. – Nic się nie wymknęło?

– Nie. Wszystkie na swoim pokręconym miejscu. Dlaczego tak wcześnie się zbierasz?

– Jest jedno miejsce, w które chcę zajść. A przedtem chciałabym coś zjeść.

Nałożyła dżinsy z poprzedniego dnia i adidasy, po czym westchnęła.

– Będę musiała jakoś kupić sobie nowe ciuchy. Jak stracę te spodnie i buty, to chyba będę paradować w samych gaciach.

– Chciałabym zobaczyć minę Snape'a, gdy w takim stroju wchodzisz do sali. – Zaśmiała się Ginny.

– Pewnie zszedłby na zawał. Ten temperament wyjdzie mu kiedyś na złe, naprawdę.

– Tak po prawdzie gdybym miała być potrójnym szpiegiem, uczyć w szkole, wykonywać do późna eliksiry, prowadzić lekcje Oklumencji dla trojga Gryfonów i jeszcze znosić własny, parszywy charakter, to pewnie też byłabym jak chodząca bomba zegarowa.

Hermiona parsknęła i założyła pierwszą lepszą koszulkę. W torbie miała sakiewkę ze wszystkimi pieniędzmi, jakie udało jej się odłożyć w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Kilka galeonów i sykli oraz ponad pięćset funtów. Obróciła się do przyjaciółki.

– Byłaś kiedyś na zakupach w mugolskich sklepach?

– Nie.

– A chciałabyś? I tak muszę się wybrać po spodnie, buty, kilka koszulek i dodatkowy stanik, bo ten zdążyłam przepocić.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

– Jasne, ale nie mam pieniędzy mugoli, a do Gringotta raczej nie pójdę.

– Ja stawiam. I tak do niczego innego te pieniądze mi się nie przydadzą. Oddasz mi przy okazji.

– Jesteśmy na Liście, pamiętasz? Jak się mamy wybrać do centrum Londynu?

– Nie wybieramy się do Londynu. Tam jest za drogo. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Wybieramy się do miejsca, w którym raczej się nas nie spodziewają. Brighton.

– To przecież gdzieś nad morzem.

– Właśnie. A ja znam miejsce, w które można się bezpiecznie aportować. Poza tym większość rzeczy jest tam dość tania. Porozmawiam dziś na ten temat z Dumbledore'em, jeśli uda mi się go złapać.

– Byłoby fajnie. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłam w mugolskim mieście.

Hermiona nie znosiła chodzić na zakupy, ale skoro i tak potrzebowała kilku rzeczy, to mogła przy okazji spróbować się odstresować.

* * *

– Nie ma problemu. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło. Wychodząc na korytarz z gabinetu pani Hooch dosłownie za drzwiami znalazła Dyrektora. Przedstawiła mu swoją prośbę i, jak się okazało, nie miał żadnych obiekcji.

– Trochę zmienimy wygląd. Ginny na pewno powinna przefarbować włosy. Aportujemy się do lasku, który jest w pobliżu. Nawet w trakcie sezonu rzadko kiedy ktoś tam jeździ.

– Skoro będziecie w Brighton, to chciałbym byście załatwiły dla mnie jedną sprawę. Mam tam pewnego znajomego i potrzebuję jego porady.

– Dobrze. Zamierzamy udać się tam we wtorek, jeśli profesor Snape nie będzie mnie potrzebował.

– Nawet jeśli spytasz, to dobrze wiesz jaka będzie odpowiedź. W poniedziałek, po lekcji Oklumencji, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Dam ci pismo dla znajomego i poinstruuję.

– Dziękuję.

Obróciła się i chciała odejść, gdy Dyrektor ją zatrzymał.

– Hermiono, dziękuję ci.

– Nie ma za co, panie profesorze. Jeszcze nie miałam czasu, by zająć się… Wie pan czym.

– Tak, wiem. Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś znalazła. Jeśli jednak znajdziesz wolną minutkę pani Pince wie, że ma ci nie przeszkadzać w szperaniu między regałami, i że masz dostęp do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. A tak na marginesie, jestem zadowolony, że udało ci się dojść do porozumienia z Severusem.

– Eee… Porozumienie to zbyt mocne słowo, panie profesorze. Jeszcze kilka dni i pewnie wzajemnie się otrujemy. Profesor Snape ma… specyficzny sposób zwracania się do uczniów.

– Oczywiście. Jednak trzeba umieć czytać między wierszami. Jest wiele rzeczy, których nie mówi, a których trzeba się domyślać. Dzięki temu wciąż żyje.

Skinęła głową. To akurat wiedziała. Nie zamierzała jednak bawić się w rozszyfrowywanie Snape'a w wolnym czasie.

* * *

**A/N: Ożeż matko święta... Wyobrażacie sobie, że mordowałam ten tekst cały wczorajszy dzień i resztę dzisiejszego?! Najwyraźniej zwolnię tempo wrzucania, ale dzięki temu rozdziały będą dłuższe. **

**Wprowadzam więcej zmian, niż przypuszczałam i zajmuje to trochę czasu, mam jednak nadzieję, że dzięki tym poprawkom czyta się nieco łatwiej. Głównie usuwam niepotrzebne teksty i zbytnie zachwycanie się intelektem i dobrocią Hermiony - w niektórych miejscach było to ostro przesadzone. I już teraz wiem, że pod nóż pójdzie większa część wycieczki do Brighton.  
**

**Swoją drogą jak tak poprawiam to jestem wściekła sama na siebie xD Ostatnimi czasy zostałam wciągnięta przez drarry i morduję fanfiki o nich, jednocześnie przeklinając siebie za to, że postanowiłam pójść jednak z Ginny/Draco w Bez Cukru, skoro miałam takie świetne podwaliny do drarry... Cóż, trudno. Obawiam się jednak, że w przynajmniej dwóch pozostałych fanfikach, które piszę (piszę, obiecuję! po prostu czekam na wenę, której jakoś się nie spieszy...) ten pairing wystąpi.**

**No, to tyle. Do zobaczenia przy następnym rozdziale. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się go wrzucić najpóźniej w niedzielę.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 4**

W Bibliotece wreszcie mogła się napawać ciszą i spokojem, co po ostatnich kilku dniach było prawdziwym błogosławieństwem.

Hermiona stanęła w odosobnionym kącie i spróbowała pójść nieco na skróty, więc podniosła różdżkę i nieco niepewnie powiedziała:

– _Accio _ książki o _Cruciatusie_.

Podleciały do niej dwie cieniutkie książeczki i jeden potężny tom. Ułożyła je na stoliku i rzuciła zaklęcie maskujące. Zaczepiła rękawem szaty o jakąś małą książkę, formatu kieszonkowego. _Wspomnienia barda. _ Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek ją zauważył, więc położyła tomik na reszcie.

Dużym tomem okazała się encyklopedia _Niewybaczalnych Zaklęć Z Ostatnich Dwustu Lat_. Małe książeczki kolejno się nazywały: _Bolesne Doświadczenia_ i _Cruciatus._ Zaczęła od tej ostatniej. Nie było w niej, niestety, nic odkrywczego. Odłożyła ją jednak na bok. Kilka zdań, których znaczenie musiała dopiero rozgryźć mogło być pomocne. _Bolesne doświadczenia_ to była najstraszniejsza lektura, jaką kiedykolwiek trzymała w rękach i czuła się chora, gdy ją w końcu zamknęła. O _Cruciatusie_ było tam niewiele, a nawet, gdy było, to jedynie opis wrażeń. Autor był masochistą i to na skalę, która wykraczała poza jej granice wytrzymałości psychicznej. Przeszły ją ciarki, więc z ciekawości - a także po to, by otrząsnąć się po _Bolesnych Doświadczeniach_ - sięgnęła po _Wspomnienia barda_. Pisał to jakiś człowiek, który przeżył wojnę, która odbyła się wiele lat temu. Nie było dość szczegółów, by domyślić się którą i choć nieco ją to męczyło, wiedziała, że nie ma ani czasu, ani zbytnich możliwości, by odkryć autora lub choćby jego okres historyczny.

Tytułowy bard wspominał sposób, w jaki powstrzymał drgawki po klątwie „_żywcem ciało palącej_" i chwilę zajęło jej zrozumienie o co właściwie chodzi. Pierwsze dwie linijki przeczytała dość niechlujnie, sądząc, że jest to po prostu kiepska poezja, ale już przy trzeciej niemal sunęła nosem po tekście.

_Drżą mi ręce, drżą mi nogi. _

_Sięgam daleko po swoje ostrogi._

_Nacinam dłoni prawej kciuk,_

_Marii mojej nie porwał Mruk._

_Czystości nieskalanej światło,_

_W jasnym świecie bladło._

_Co po prawej, co po lewej_

_Do ognia wrzucam pierwej._

_Serca krztynę, by porwało_

_W uroku swoim ciało._

_Drżą mi ręce, drżą mi nogi,_

_Pomóż mi, mój Boże drogi._

_Słowo zapomniane mi podajesz,_

_Kawałek siebie dokrajesz._

_Maścisz ciało moje tym oleum, _

_Drżę cały w bólu apogeum._

_Mija kopa minut i nagle_

_Ciało wolne niczym żagle._

To było zaklęcie, bądź eliksir - czytała wielokrotnie o ukrytych recepturach i dyrektywach, ale nigdy z czymś takim się nie spotkała! Nie była pewna czy było to akurat o _Cruciatusie, _bo - niestety - nie była to jedyna klątwa powodująca takie efekty. Niemniej czując lekkie podniecenie kazała piórze skopiować ten fragment i zerknęła do encyklopedii. O _Cruciatusie_ było niewiele. Głównie spekulacje o czarodzieju, które wynalazł inkantację, wraz z listą potencjalnych nazwisk (które natychmiast sprawdziła w _Księdze Rodów Czystej Krwi_ by przekonać się, że każdy z wymienionych rodów dawno był już wymarły). Ledwo wspomniane było, że nie działa na zwierzęta magiczne i płazińce. Dopisała ręcznie pod wierszem _zwierzęta magiczne_, _płazińce_.

Po jakimś czasie zerknęła na zegarek i omal nie zemdlała: osiem po dziesiątej. Odesłała książki na miejsce, a pergamin włożyła do kieszeni. Pani Pince spojrzała na nią z oburzeniem, gdy biegiem ruszyła do drzwi Biblioteki. Za nimi omal nie potrąciła profesora Flitwicka.

– Przepraszam! – krzyknęła i leciała dalej. Przeklinała Założycieli za to, że do lochów było daleko z każdego zakątka zamku. Delikatnie otworzyła drzwi, weszła do środka i spokojnie za sobą zamknęła, by zmierzyć się z nawałnicą, tornadem, trzęsieniem ziemi i erupcją wulkanu w jednej postaci zwanej przez niektórych Severusem Snape'em. Przez następne dwadzieścia minut zdzierał sobie gardło, a ona modliła się, by ochrypł i przez miesiąc nie mógł nawet pisnąć. Niestety, bogowie nie byli dla niej łaskawi. Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzyczał, co miało być wykrzyczane, odetchnął i nawet nie chrypiącym głosem kazał jej brać się do pracy.

Wspominając słowa Dumbledora doszła do wniosku, że Dyrektor przeceniał Snape'a. Ten człowiek gadał więcej niż ktokolwiek chciałby słuchać, na tematy, które nikogo nie interesują, i zdecydowanie nie było możliwości czytania pomiędzy wierszami, bo z jego wrzasków i tak niewiele można było zrozumieć.

* * *

Kiedy wieczorem wracała do Nory, była tak skrajnie wyczerpana, że jedynie mruknęła: „Nora" i przez chwilę bała się, że wpadła do złego kominka, ale donośny śmiech Hagrida ciężko było pomylić z czymkolwiek innym. Zdjęła szatę, powiesiła na haku i przeszła do pokoju dziennego. Na jej widok Hagrid zagwizdał przez zęby.

– Uuu, cienko wyglądasz, Hermiono. Co ci się przydarzyło?

– Choróbsko, katastrofa i potwór w jednej osobie – wyjąkała i padła na sofę. Pan Weasley, Hagrid i Remus wpadli w niekontrolowany atak śmiechu, a Ginny i Malfoy, siedzący przy oknie, starali się trzymać powagę.

– Ja tu umieram, głuchnę i zasypiam, a wy się ze mnie śmiejecie? – Usiadła i oparła głowę na dłoni. – Czy coś mnie ominęło?

– Remus właśnie opowiadał, jak w szkolnych czasach z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Peterem wymykali się nocą do Zakazanego Lasu. – Pan Weasley parsknął w herbatę, a Hagrid poklepał Lupina po plecach, aż zadudniło.

– Oż, wybacz, Remus. Nawet nie wicie, jak mi się obrywało za to wasze wałęsanie się po Lesie. Dumbledore denerwował się na mnie, a ja nie umiałem powidzieć kto to! Ale Fred i George byli gorsi, o wiele gorsi. Bo oni biegali jako ludzie i mogło im się co zdarzyć.

– Jak na przykład atak głodnej Akromantuli? – Hermiona błysnęła zębami.

– Aragog był dobry! Trochę, no… Niewychowane te jego dzieciaki, ale dam se z nimi radę. Właśnie, Hermiono, chciałabyś może trochę krwi jednorożca?

Aż podskoczyła.

– A masz?!

– Oczywiście, że mam. Jeden się ciachnął ostatnio w kopyto. Se pomyślałem, że może ci się przyda.

– Och, to wspaniale, Hagridzie. Dziękuję! – Zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem. – Można by ulepszyć mikstury lecznicze… I nawet odtrutki… I… O, rany. Sama nie wiem od czego zacząć!

– Może najpierw usiądź. – Remus uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Jeśli takie rzadkie ingrediencje cię interesują, to mogę ci kilka dostarczyć. Dość często…eee… szwendam się po lesie.

– Właściwie jest jedna sprawa. – Uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Myślisz, że dałbyś radę pozwolić mi przy następnej pełni ciachnąć ci trochę sierści i jeden pazur? Odrośnie, więc się nie martw.

– A po co ci to?

– Mam pewien pomysł… Ale musiałabym go dopracować. – Skrzywiła się i dodała: – I wykopać profesora Snape'a z pracowni na jakieś pięć godzin. Dobra, zapomnij. Nie będę pozbawiać cię owłosienia, skoro i tak nie będę mogła tego zrobić.

Oparła się o sofę i pogrążyła w myślach. Myślała o eliksirze dla ludzi takich, jak Bill. Jednak ten eliksir zażyłoby się raz w życiu, by całkowicie cofnąć efekty pogryzienia przez wilkołaka w formie ludzkiej. Wymagałoby to odwrócenia biegunów. Wolała nie myśleć, ile trwałaby taka praca, no i musiałaby znaleźć chętnego do wypróbowania, a nie wiadomo czy nie wyszłaby jej jakaś trucizna. Do tego potrzebowałaby przynajmniej połowę tajnego zapasu Snape'a. W myślach obliczała proporcje, gdy nagle doszła do wniosku, że i tak nie ma sensu, bo ten cholerny nietoperz za nic nie wyjdzie z lochów.

Podniosła się i zaczęła krążyć w tę i z powrotem. Może mu powiedzieć? Albo znów ją okrzyczy, albo przyjmie do wiadomości. Pytanie, czy stworzenie czegoś takiego w ogóle ma przyszłość? Jak dobrze pójdzie, to podczas wojny takie świry jak Greyback pójdą do piachu, ale pomogłaby takiemu Billowi. I Colinovi. Energia, której przed chwilą nie miała rozsadzała ją. Nagle ktoś ją zatrzymał i zauważyła, że Ginny macha jej przed oczami.

– Hermiono, wyglądasz, jakby coś cię opętało.

– Nie, nie. – Zaśmiała się cicho. – To po prostu to, co mi zawsze zarzucacie. Za wiele myślę. Wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł i muszę poważnie go roztrząsnąć. Jakbyście mnie szukali, to będę na podwórzu. Tam mogę sobie spokojnie pospacerować.

Wyszła i po chwili Ginny mogła ją obserwować, jak chodziła w kółko, mamrocząc pod nosem. Malfoy parsknął.

– Ona naprawdę za wiele myśli. Powinna trochę przystopować, bo te włosy jeszcze bardziej jej się skręcą.

– Odpuść – mruknęła.

– Co by nie powiedzieć – odezwał się Remus – to najmądrzejsza dziewczyna jaką znam. Więc jeśli coś wymyśliła, co może pomóc ludziom dotkniętym tym, co ja czy Bill, to powinno to zadziałać.

– Tylko, że ona robi się powoli równie nerwowa, co Snape – wymamrotał Hagrid.

– Każdy byłby nerwowy przebywając tyle czasu z Severusem. – Zaśmiał się pan Weasley. – Ale Hermiona ma charakter, więc nie sądzę, że tak po prostu da się stłamsić.

Ginny odskoczyła od okna i usiadła obok swojego ojca.

– Jeśli jest jej potrzebna sierść wilkołaka, to na pewno ma to coś wspólnego z tobą, Remusie lub z Billem. Nie sądzę, by myślała w tym momencie o czymś dla siebie.

– Szczęściara – mruknął Malfoy. – Ja tak nie potrafię.

Hagrid wstał i podszedł do okna.

– Każdy potrafi, młody. Wystarczy umieć kochać. Ja też częściej martwiem się o Harry'ego, Hermionę, Weasleyów, Remusa i Tonks, Dumbledore'a i profesorów. Nawet o Snape'a, a teraz i o ciebie. Po prostu trzeba przestać bać się bać. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie. – O, coś postanowiła, bo ma ten wyraz twarzy.

– Ten gdzie ściąga brwi i uśmiecha się, jakby wszystko już ułożyło się po jej myśli? – Ginny również podeszła i syknęła. – Auć. Będzie niewesoło.

– Granger miała ten sam wyraz twarzy, gdy zbierała się do tego, żeby mnie spoliczkować. – Malfoy lekko zarumienił się na to wspomnienie. – Chyba ktoś będzie miał kłopoty.

Hermiona wpadła do kuchni, porwała po drodze szatę i narzuciła ją na siebie.

– Wracam do Hogwartu – oznajmiła, wchodząc. Złapała kilka ciastek i szybko je zjadła. Wyjęła Ginny herbatę z rąk i popiła. – Wybacz, Ginny. Od śniadania nic nie jadłam.

– Zostań choć trochę. Mama niedługo powinna wrócić i coś ugotuje.

– Nie ma mowy. Muszę skopać tyłek pewnemu nietoperzowi. – Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. – Tym razem moja cierpliwość się skończyła.

Wyszła i po chwili usłyszeli: „Hogwart!". Malfoy uśmiechnął się radośnie i obrócił się do zaniepokojonych obecnych i powiedział słodkim tonem:

– O co zakład, że wybuchnie wojna?

* * *

Hermiona wyskoczyła z kominka pani Hooch, która spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

– Kiedy pół godziny temu szłaś do Nory wyglądałaś na padlinę. Cóż ci takiego podali?

– Pomysł, pani profesor. Pomysł.

– Jest prawie pierwsza w nocy. Kogo idziesz wyrwać z łóżka?

– Profesora Snape'a.

Pani Hooch zachichotała.

– Chciałabym to zobaczyć, ale na pewno usłyszę aż tutaj. – Spojrzała łobuzersko na Hermionę. – A w ogóle wiesz, gdzie go szukać?

– No… nie. Ale gdzieś w okolicach sali Eliksirów i gabinetu, jak mniemam.

– Ułatwię ci sprawę. Wejdź do kominka i po prostu powiedz: „gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów". Stamtąd idziesz prosto przed siebie. Na okres wakacyjny zdejmuje zabezpieczenia wokół swoich komnat, więc dasz radę. Powodzenia.

Podziękowała i po chwili wchodziła do miejsca, któremu nigdy się nie przyjrzała. Gabinet Snape'a wyglądał bardziej jak sala tortur. Biurko, fotel, proste, sztywne krzesło dla skazanych, kilka książek i jakieś żelastwo wiszące na ścianach. Pewnie te łańcuchy, za którymi tak płakał Filch. Bez ociągania się ruszyła do przodu. Otworzyła pierwsze drzwi i weszła do zupełnie innego pokoju. Był dość przytulny, chociaż wydawało się, że jest zbudowany z książek. Świerzbiło ją, żeby przyjrzeć się chociaż tytułom, ale nie miała na to czasu. Przed następnymi drzwiami nieco się zawahała. Jakby nie patrzeć pchała się prosto w paszczę lwa… tfu, węża. I to wyjątkowo jadowitego i agresywnego. Pokręciła głową – dla dobra Billa. Weszła bez pardonu, dziwiąc się, że drzwi naprawdę są otwarte i pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedziała, brzmiały:

– _Accio __różdżka_.

Po chwili trzymała ją w palcach i podeszła do łóżka czy też raczej łoża, Snape'a i zaczęła nim potrząsać.

– Wstawaj, profesorze.

Przez chwilę pomarudził, po czym chyba zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje. Usiadł i sięgnął na szafkę po różdżkę, której oczywiście tam nie było.

– Tego pan szuka? – Podniosła lewą dłoń z jego różdżką. Nabrał powietrza i ryknął:

– GRANGER! CO TY…!

– _Silencio_ – mruknęła. Snape poruszał ustami, ale ani jedna nuta się z nich nie wyrwała.

– Tak znacznie lepiej – uśmiechnęła się. – Teraz pan mnie posłucha. Potem przyzna mi pan tyle szlabanów, ile się panu spodoba. Chyba znalazłam sposób na uleczenie Billa i jemu podobnych.

Od razu się zamknął (nie, żeby to miało w tym momencie jakieś znaczenie) i pokazał ręką, że ma kontynuować. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Snape nie ma nic na sobie. Chwała bogom, że okrywała go kołdra. Zaczerwieniła się i wydukała:

– To może… eee… ja wyjdę, a pan się ubierze, co?

Podniósł brew, jakby mówił: „sama tu weszłaś". Chwilę później już była w pokoju pełnym książek. Niektóre tytuły znała, inne chętnie by pożyczyła. Nie tylko te dotyczące Eliksirów, ale też Zaklęć, Transmutacji, Numerologii i Mugoloznastwa. Ze sporym zdziwieniem zauważyła nawet kilka komiksów Spider-Mana i Supermana wepchniętych gdzieś po kątach. Usłyszała cichy poświst i odwróciła się wyciągając rękę przed siebie i rzucając szybko w myślach _Protego_. To było pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyszło jej do głowy. Snape odbił się od niewidzialnej ściany i odskoczył. Chwała bogom, był już ubrany tak, jak zwykle. Zauważył, że jego działania są bezcelowe, więc ręką zaprosił ją, by usiadła. Machnięciem różdżki opróżniła drugie krzesło, starając się nie okazać zdziwienia - zachowywał się bardziej cywilizowanie, niż przewidywała.

– Zanim zacznie pan sobie wyobrażać nie wiem co, to powiem, że uciszyłam pana, bo wiedziałam, że pierwsze co pan zrobi, to podniesie na nogi cały zamek. Poza tym mam już dosyć obrażania. Jeśli mamy spędzić rok w swoim towarzystwie, to wolałabym nie być w takim stanie jak dzisiaj. Kilka razy porządnie zastanawiałam się nad wsadzeniem pańskiej głowy do kociołka. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Zresztą, mniejsza z tym. Wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Remus mi go podsunął. Niech się pan nie krzywi. Powiedział, że jeśli będę potrzebowała jakichś wyjątkowych ingrediencji może mi je znaleźć, bo często chodzi po lesie. – Gdyby mógł, to by wydał z siebie prychnięcie pełne pogardy. – I wtedy pomyślałam sobie, że przecież można użyć sierści wilkołaka lub jego pazurów, po czym odwrócić bieguny i stworzyć miksturę, którą ludzie tacy jak Bill zażyją raz na całe życie i będą mieli cały ten problem z głowy.

Urwała czekając na reakcję. Snape przez chwilę zastanawiał się, po czym wstał i wyjął jedną z książek. Tego tomu nie kojarzyła z wyglądu. Przerzucił strony, przeczytał coś po czym kiwnął ręką, żeby kontynuowała.

– Nie wiem dokładnie, jakie musiałyby być inne składniki, ale Hagrid zaproponował mi dziś trochę krwi jednorożca. – Głowa Mistrza Eliksirów podniosła się jednym szarpnięciem, a w jego oczach zalśniło pragnienie. – Właśnie, wyjątkowo rzadki składnik i jeszcze rzadziej oddawany dobrowolnie. Pomyślałam, że to może jakoś pomóc. Do tego ten nieszczęsny zawilec, a nawet akonit, bo im silniejsza trucizna, tym silniejsza mikstura po odwróceniu polaryzacji. Pytanie czy ma to szansę na powodzenie.

Skinął głową i rozejrzał się, po czym kazał iść za sobą. Weszli do gabinetu i wskazał na kominek.

– Nora? Chce pan teraz iść do Nory? – Kiwnął głową. – Nie zamierzam oddawać panu różdżki. Wolałabym mieć możliwość… uciszania pana.

Grymas wściekłości wypłynął na jego twarz i zaczął coś mówić.

– Właśnie dlatego wolę mieć ją pod ręką. Zrobimy tak – pan wejdzie w płomienie, a ja wypowiem to słowo za pana. Może tak być?

Skinął głową zdecydowanie niechętnie. Rzucił proszkiem Fiuu i wszedł w płomienie. Pochyliła się i powiedziała wyraźnie: NORA!

Zniknął w płomieniach. Wskoczyła zaraz za nim. Lepiej nie dać mu możliwości odebrania różdżki kiedy będzie wychodziła z kominka. Ustawiła różdżkę tak, by móc w razie czego szybko wypowiedzieć zaklęcie.

– Nora!

Tak jak sądziła, próbował ją zaskoczyć, ale wypowiedziała w myślach _Petrificus Totalus_. Padł na ziemię nieźle hałasując. Do kuchni wbiegł pan Weasley.

– Czy coś się mu stało? – spytał patrząc na Snape'a.

– Och, nie. Po prostu zabije mnie, gdy odzyska swoją różdżkę - odpowiedziała nieco histerycznym tonem.

Odwołała zaklęcie i pomogła mu wstać. Wyraźnie coś mówił, i to coś obraźliwego, ale na szczęście nie musiała go słuchać.

– Teraz, kiedy poradziłam się… eee… specjalisty mogę panu przekazać dobrą wiadomość. – Uśmiechnęła się i skierowała do pokoju. Snape nie miał wyboru i też wszedł do środka, po czym buntowniczo usadowił się na ramieniu sofy. Malfoy skinął mu głową, ale nawet tego nie zauważył.

– Co mu jest? – Remus patrzył zdziwiony na człowieka, którego znał od ponad dwudziestu sześciu lat i jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Był wściekły i… milczał.

– Nic takiego. Chwilowo nie może mówić, co go denerwuje. Postanowił więc się obrazić.

Snape machnął rękoma w geście oburzenia, a Remus był coraz bardziej rozbawiony.

– Jak to nie może mówić?

– Musiałam się skonsultować, a profesor Snape… ma specyficzny sposób rozmawiania z uczniami, którzy wparowują do jego sypialni o pierwszej w nocy. Więc, żeby dopuścił mnie do słowa, zwinęłam mu różdżkę i uciszyłam.

Wszyscy obecni musieli się powstrzymywać od gruchnięcia śmiechem, a Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że będzie to prawdopodobnie ostatnia kolacja w jej życiu więc sięgnęła po ciastko.

– Co to za dobra nowina? – spytał pan Weasley w miarę poważnym głosem.

– Jest sposób by wyleczyć Billa i jemu podobnych. Wyleczyć raz, a porządnie.

Wiadomość spowodowała głębokie poruszenie. Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

– To dlatego przez kwadrans chodziłaś, jak nawiedzona?

– Tak. Musiałam wiedzieć, czy w ogóle warto o tym mówić. Narobiłabym wam nadziei, a potem okazałoby się, że nici z tego. Kiedy Remus powiedział, że może znaleźć jakieś ingrediencje, pomyślałam, że można użyć włosów prawdziwego wilkołaka i w pewien sposób zrobić z tego odtrutkę na to, co ma Bill. Profesorze, wytłumaczy im to pan, czy ja mam to zrobić?

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że dalej będzie się obrażał, ale skinął głową, więc odblokowała jego głos.

– Przysięgam, że pożałujesz tego, Granger – warknął, po czym nabrał powietrza. – Teoretycznie jest to do zrobienia. Podobno Hagrid ma krew jednorożca, a to uprawdopodobnia działanie takiego eliksiru. Będzie on za słaby na likanizm, ale Williama wyleczy na pewno. W ten sposób też wyleczymy innych mu podobnych.

– Ale jak? – Malfoy pochylił się. – Wydawało mi się, że likanizm nie jest uznawany za chorobę.

– Bo nie jest, Draco. Słuchaj uważnie. Mówię, że _Williama_ wyleczy. To na co choruje jest czymś w rodzaju choroby. Oczywiście minusem jest to, że musiałby się znaleźć… chętny, który by to wypił. Nie sądzę by było ryzyko otrucia, ale nie wiadomo jakie spowoduje to skutki uboczne.

Pan Weasley podniósł dłoń.

– Myślę, że przy tej rozmowie powinni być obecni Bill i Fleur.

– Dobrze by było. Pójdziesz po nich?

– Oczywiście.

Snape obrócił się do Hermiony i gdy tylko otworzył usta podniosła różdżkę.

– Nie pan tylko spróbuje podnieść głos – powiedziała flegmatycznie. – Jestem zbyt zmęczona żeby dzisiaj tego wysłuchiwać, a pan zbyt zmęczony, żeby się drzeć. Możemy umówić się na mordowanie na jutro?

Lupin odwrócił wzrok, bo ze swojego siedzenia wyraźnie widział, że Snape'owi drgają kąciki ust, więc sam starał się nie roześmiać. Ginny tymczasem patrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę, jakby zwariowała. Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, to w mugolskich filmach mówią na to „trzymanie na muszce".

– Ależ proszę bardzo – warknął jadowicie. – Ale nie ominie cię kara. Mam pozostałą część nocy na obmyślenie jej. A teraz oddaj mi różdżkę.

– Nie. Jak to wszystko się skończy, wtedy panu oddam, profesorze.

– _Granger_. – Zabrzmiało to zdecydowanie jak początek burzy.

– Właśnie dlatego nie zamierzam oddać, bo wtedy zacznie pan krzyczeć. – Złapała się za głowę i wstała. – Muszę na chwilę wyjść na powietrze.

– Przeciążenie obwodów?

Zignorowała przytyk i czekała na dworze, dopóki Bill i Fleur nie zeszli na dół. Chłopak był podekscytowany.

– Strzelaj, Hermiono. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Lepiej nie – mruknął Snape, po czym powtórzył to wszystko, co mówił wcześniej. Fleur połowy słów nie rozumiała, więc Remus tłumaczył jej na francuski.

– Ależ to śmiszne! – powiedziała pod koniec. – I Bill ma być ten ochotnik?! Przecież wy nie wicie co mu się stanie!

– Nie powinno spowodować to trwałych urazów – powiedział spokojnie Snape. – Na pewno nie otruje się, a na wszelkie… następstwa można znaleźć odtrutkę mając właściwą truciznę.

– Odtrutkę na odtrutkę?!

– Fleur. – Głos Billa by poważny. Francuzka zamknęła się, ale nastroszyła piórka. Lupin, Malfoy, Ginny i Hermiona musieli przestać parskać, ale to było zbyt zabawne – Fleur i Snape wyglądali w tym momencie identycznie. Oboje nabzdyczeni i obrażeni.

Ginny odkaszlnęła i cicho się odezwała.

– Jeśli Remus mnie teraz pogryzie, to sama mogę zażyć ten eliksir.

Siedem obecnych w pokoju osób wrzasnęło:

– ZWARIOWAŁAŚ?!

– Dobra, dobra. Nie było propozycji.

– Zrozumiałem, o co ci chodzi – powiedział wesoło Bill. – Zresztą, podjąłem decyzję, zanim się odezwałaś. Wypiję to.

– Bill! – Fleur podniosła się oburzona.

– Nie, Fleur. To nie jestem tylko ja. Jest więcej ludzi, którzy mają ten sam problem. Nie umrę, to mi obiecali.

– Nikt ci tego nie obiecał – warknął Snape. – Nie nadinterpretuj.

– No, w każdym razie nie zakładają tego.

– Nie zamierzam pozwolić ci umrzeć, Bill – powiedziała Hermiona.

– Granger, przestań się udzielać. Nie możesz mu obiecywać czegoś, czego nie jesteś pewna!

– Akurat jestem tego pewna! Nie zamierzam pozwolić mu umrzeć!

– Jakbyś miała coś do gadania!

– _Silencio!_

Snape podskoczył i spiął się tak mocno, że wyglądał, jakby sam dostał wścieklizny.

– Zawsze możemy to najpierw przetestować na panu, bo w tej chwili wygląda pan niemal tak samo, jak Bill kiedy wpadł w szał.

Hagrid uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Dobra, Hermiono, odpuść mu.

Wzruszyła ramionami i zwróciła się do Billa.

– Jak już mówiłam, nie zamierzam pozwolić ci umrzeć. Nie dostaniesz tej mikstury, dopóki nie będziemy pewni, że jest ona bezpieczna. Oczywiście możemy się pomylić. – Skrzywiła się, czując powstającą gulę w gardle. – Ale wtedy zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc.

– Daj spokój. – Uśmiechnął się chłopak. – Wiem, że tak zrobisz. I Snape tak samo, choć gdyby mógł to teraz zarzekałby się jak żaba błota. Znam ryzyko.

– Bill. – Fleur płakała, a Hermionie na ten widok kroiło się serce. Poczuła dłoń na ramieniu i podniosła wzrok. Ginny ją rozumiała i wspierała. – Bill… A jak coś się stani? A jak ci nie pomogą?

– Bardziej martwię się tym, że mogę tobie zrobić krzywdę. Kiedy możecie zacząć nad tym pracować?

Hermiona zastanowiła się i przyjrzała się Remusowi.

– Do następnej pełni jest miesiąc. To za wiele. – Snape wymachiwał rękami. – Tak, wiem, o co panu chodzi. Sztucznie wywołany efekt pełni. – Skinął niechętnie głową. – W dwa, trzy dni powinniśmy go stworzyć. Remusie, czy… zechcesz przeżyć to więcej niż raz na miesiąc? Wystarczy jeden raz. Przystrzyżemy ci grzwkę, zrobimy manicure…

Lupin parsknął wesoło.

– Jasne, że tak. Tylko będę musiał mieć Wywar Tojadowy. Nie chcę nikogo pokąsać. Severusie?

Snape skinął głową krzywiąc się, jakby ktoś wsadził mu cytrynę do ust. W ciszy, która zapadła usłyszeli głos pani Weasley:

– Jest tu kto?

– Tutaj, Molly! – krzyknął pan Weasley. Pani Weasley, zmęczona, weszła do pokoju, ucałowała swoje dzieci, męża i Hermionę, po czym rzuciła się z objęciami na Malfoya.

– Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! – zaczęła mu szlochać w ramię, a ten, niepewny co ma robić, poklepał ją po ramieniu.

– Pani Weasley… Ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem. Niech pani nie płacze. – Miał słaby głos, wydawał się być wręcz przerażony, ale i ona nie była lekka. Hagrid wstał i złapał ją pod ramię.

– No, Molly, nie rób sceny. Chodź, położysz się spać. Kiedy wracają Fred i George?

– Juuu-u-u-tro. Georgowi musi do końca zrosnąć się skóra, a Fred nie chce go zostawiać…

Kiedy pochlipywanie dobiegło końca Malfoy obrócił się do pana Weasleya.

– Ja tego nie chcę! Nie dziękujcie mi! Czy wy w ogóle zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego co ja robiłem będąc ze Śmierciożercami?!

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się.

– Ale my czujemy wdzięczność, chłopcze. I chcemy ci ją okazać.

Malfoy obrócił się do Snape'a.

– No przecież pan to rozumie, prawda?! Niech pan coś im powie.

Ten jedynie pokręcił głową, klepnął Malfoya w ramię i wskazał Hermionie kuchnię. Niechętnie się podniosła i kiedy stanął przed kominkiem wyciągnął dłoń. Podała mu niechętnie różdżkę. Skierował ją na swoje gardło i po chwili mruknął.

– Pożałujesz tego, Granger. Pożałujesz.

– Byle nie dzisiaj – jestem wykończona.

– Ja ci dam wykończenie! – ryknął. – Zrobiłaś ze mnie durnia!

– To trzeba było zamknąć drzwi od sypialni!

– Nie należało tam wchodzić!

– A jak niby miałam się z panem skontaktować?!

– Istnieją Patronusy, sowy, COKOLWIEK!

Pan Weasley zerknął na Billa i machnął ręką.

– Niech ktoś idzie ich zamknąć, bo albo pobudzą cały dom, albo zaraz zaczną fruwać zaklęcia.

W tym momencie Hermiona pisnęła: „to bolało!" a po chwili usłyszeli „z drogi, Granger!". Zaciekawieni rzucili się do drzwi kuchni i znaleźli malowniczy obrazek – Hermiona wisiała w powietrzu i machała nogami starając się dosięgnąć twarzy Snape'a, a ten trzymał jej różdżkę, ale miał zaczerwienione oko.

– Następnym razem, Granger – wysyczał. – Używaj czarów, nie siły. Dźgnięcie przeciwnika różdżką w oko niewiele da. Jednak dzięki twojej głupocie to ja mam teraz pełną władzę nad tobą, jak widać.

Dziewczyna obróciła się w powietrzu plecami do Snape'a, a Hagrid zaśmiał się tubalnie.

– Zachowujecie się jak pięcioletnie dzieci!

Snape syknął niecierpliwie i zawiesił Hermionę na żyrandolu.

– Przynajmniej nie kręcisz się pod nogami. Jutro o ósmej, tym razem _punktualnie_ masz być w sali Eliksirów. A to – pomachał jej różdżką – zabieram z sobą. Hogwart!

Hermiona wisiała obrażona na żyrandolu, dopóki Hagrid jej stamtąd nie zdjął chichocząc.

– Aleście się pożarli…

– Bardzo śmieszne – mruknęła. – Mam go wybitnie dosyć!

– No, to ciekawe, jak zamierzacie współpracować przez cały rok. – Zaśmiała się Ginny, ale kiedy otrzymała wymowne spojrzenie zamilkła.

Remus po krótkim omówieniu szczegółów z Hermioną pożegnał się i aportował do swojego mieszkania. Hagrid po chwili również wyszedł, wciąż się śmiejąc. Hermiona wstawiła wodę na herbatę i oparła się o blat stołu ciężko wzdychając.

– Ktoś chce herbaty?

Fleur poszła na górę, obrażona na cały świat. Bill, Ginny, Malfoy i pan Weasley usiedli w kuchni. Wszyscy poprosili o herbatę, więc musiała wstawić drugi czajnik. Zaczęła masować sobie kark, który ją strasznie bolał. Zdjęła gumkę do włosów i rozczesała je palcami. Od razu lepiej. Nalała herbaty, do każdego kubka wlała po kropli testera i odetchnęła, jak za każdym razem. Przeniosła po dwa do stołu, a potem wzięła swój. Pierwszy odezwał się Malfoy.

– Masz tupet, Granger. – Uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Zawsze w Slytherinie baliśmy się Snape'a, jak byłem mały też nie czułem się w jego towarzystwie komfortowo. W kręgach Śmierciożerców ponad nim jest jedynie sam Czarny Pan. A ty po prostu zwinęłaś mu różdżkę i zatkałaś go.

– Wyluzuj, Malfoy, bo to wcale nie było śmieszne. Musiałam to zrobić, żeby mnie wysłuchał i nie przedłużał wszystkiego niepotrzebnymi wrzaskami.

– A teraz sama nie masz różdżki. – Uśmiechnął się Bill. Cieszył się, że jest w jakiś sposób użyteczny. W tej chwili najbardziej przerażało go to, że będzie musiał stawić czoła swojej narzeczonej. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem obejdzie się bez ptasich transformacji.

– Przez jedenaście lat dawałam sobie bez niej radę, to i teraz dam. – Parsknęła śmiechem. – Powiem wam, że jednak w głębi duszy wciąż jestem mugolem. Jak ktoś mi mówi o bójce, to ja widzę bójkę na pięści. Kiedy przyłożył mi w głowę, to chciałam oddać. No i pierwszym odruchem było uderzenie pięścią. Tylko zapomniałam, że trzymam w niej różdżkę.

Pan Weasley omal się nie udławił herbatą.

– Więc mugole biją się na pięści?

– Tak. Czasem używają jakichś… przedmiotów, ale zwykłe bójki są na pięści.

– Fascynujące.

– Co ciekawsze, jest kilka sportów, które opierają się na przemocy. Boks, karate, judo, zapasy, rugby… Całkiem sporo tego.

– Czy jak udacie się z Ginny do Brighton, to mogłabyś… no wiesz…

– Rozumiem. – Uśmiechnęła się, oparła głowę o rękę i po szerokim ziewnięciu zasnęła, zanim się zorientowała.

* * *

Ginny właśnie odpowiadała Malfoyowi na pytanie dotyczące Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore, gdy Hermiona zaczęła głośno poświstywać przez nos. Bill zaśmiał się głośno i poczochrał jej przyjaciółkę po włosach.

– Biedactwo – mruknął. – Nie dość, że musi znosić Snape'a, robić stado mikstur i się bić, to jednak wciąż znajduje czas, by o mnie pomyśleć.

– Jak dla mnie, to oni znajdują w tym pewną rozrywkę. – Uśmiechnął się pan Weasley. – Mógłbym przysiąc, że Severus kilka razy prawie się uśmiechnął.

– A wie pan, że to samo zauważyłem? – Malfoy pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, tylko Ginny się skrzywiła.

– O czym wy gadacie? Hermiona jest tak wykończona, że zasnęła na miejscu, wcześniej rzuciła się na kogoś z łapami drugi raz w całym swoim życiu, potem zawisła na żyrandolu, a wy doszukujecie się w tym rozrywki?

Wszyscy wzruszyli ramionami, a Ginny pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Mężczyźni. Bill wziął jej przyjaciółkę na ręce i zaniósł do pokoju. Omal nie zabił się na schodach bo dziewczyna wymamrotała: „_Śmierdzący nietoperz… Silencio…_". Usiadł na stopniu i dosłownie wył z radości. Ginny przebrała przyjaciółkę i przykryła ją kołdrą.

– Aleś się wkopała…

Pogłaskała ją po głowie i cicho zamknęła drzwi. W drzwiach zderzyła się z Ronem.

– Jest już Hermiona?

– Jest, ale śpi.

– Miała do mnie przyjść!

– Ciiiszej… Nie mogła. Była zbyt zmęczona.

– Jeszcze kilka minut temu słyszałem, jak się darła na Snape'a.

– I zaraz po tym zasnęła. Idź spać, Ron. Jutro z nią porozmawiasz.

– Ja nie wiem! Czy ona w ogóle pamięta, że ma przyjaciół?!

W Ginny się zagotowało.

– Gdyby nie ci przyjaciele, to nie musiałaby znosić tego dupka i robić tylu mikstur, że po powrocie pada na nos! Wynoś się, bo cię przeklnę Upiorogackiem!

Jej brat skrzywił się, ale wrócił do swojego pokoju. Potarła oczy i zeszła do kuchni. Ojciec poszedł uspokajać mamę, a Bill Fleur. Malfoy siedział w kącie i patrzył nienawistnie na tatuaż na lewym przedramieniu. Gdy ją zauważył, opuścił szatę i zrobił jej miejsce.

– Dlaczego nie śpisz?

– Nie mogę zasnąć. Czuję się… trochę obcy.

– Daj spokój. Zostałeś przyjęty ze wszelkimi możliwymi honorami. Czego byś jeszcze chciał?

– Spokoju duszy. Ale to nigdy mi się nie uda, prawda?

– Zabiłeś kogoś? - szepnęła, nie do końca pewna czy aby na pewno może o to pytać.

Spojrzał na nią rozszerzonymi oczami.

– Nie. Nigdy! Ale… torturowałem. - Uciekł wzrokiem w bok i przygryzł wargę, po czym dodał ciszej: - Mugoli, czarodziejów, nawet dzieci…

Zacisnął szczęki i złapał się za głowę.

– To jest chore, Weasley. Naprawdę. Czarny Pan ma równo poryte pod garnkiem.

– Ginny. – Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego zdziwienie. – Mam na imię Ginny. Jak będziesz w tym domu mówił do mnie Weasley, to odpowie ci więcej niż jedna osoba. Co do stanu umysłowego Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, to jestem od dawna uświadomiona, że jest nienormalny. Mniej więcej od drugiej klasy, kiedy omal nie umarłam przez niego. Czy też przez jego projekcję.

– Wiesz co, Wea… Ginny? Najgorsze, co może przytrafić się człowiekowi takiemu jak ja, to podziękowania. Torturowałem przyjaciół twoich rodziców, a oni mi dziękują za uratowanie Freda i Georga, których, jak mi się wydawało jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, nienawidzę. Życzyłem wam wszystkim naprawdę źle. A kiedy przyszło co do czego, wyszło na to, że jestem tchórzem. A wy mi jeszcze dziękujecie.

Objął kolano ramionami i kiedy dotarł do niej jego zapach, ledwo powstrzymała ślimacze spojrzenie. Dopiero po chwili zaufała swojemu głosowi na tyle, żeby się odezwać.

– Jeśli zabijanie czyni cię odważnym, to cieszę się, że jesteś tchórzem. Że my wszyscy jesteśmy tchórzami. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że wpadając do moich braci, którzy na pewno by cię zaatakowali i ostrzeżenie ich… To naprawdę był bohaterski czyn. Moja mama w pierwszej wojnie straciła braci i połowę dalszej rodziny. Tata tak samo. Mimo to potrafią rozmawiać ze Snape'em. - Nie dodała, że przynajmniej wtedy, gdy on sam zachowuje się cywilizowanie. - Potrafimy chować urazę, ale jeśli ktoś nam się czymś przysłuży, to w tym momencie wyrównuje złe uczynki dobrymi i ma czystą kartę. Nie licz Rona, bo on jest wyjątkowo tępy. Masz u nas wszystkich, w mojej rodzinie, u moich przyjaciół, w Zakonie czystą kartę. Graj fair, a nie będziesz musiał iść z pochyloną głową. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?

Skinął głową i nieśmiało się uśmiechnął.

– Dzięki. Chyba było mi to potrzebne.

– Nie ma sprawy, Malfoy. Dobra, ja będę szła spać. – Wstała i przeciągnęła się. – Pogadajmy jeszcze kiedyś na temat Quidditcha, co? Dobranoc.

Obróciła się i miała iść, gdy złapał ją za rękę. Spaliła raka i miała wrażenie, że cała się trzęsie, ale odwróciła głowę.

– Tak?

Błękitne oczy Malfoya wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie.

– Dziękuję, naprawdę. Poza tym… mam na imię Draco.

* * *

Harry nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Nie dość, że męczyły go koszmary, to w dodatku Ron przez całą noc kręcił się z boku na bok i narzekał na Hermionę. Wstał dość wcześnie i zszedł do kuchni. Zdziwił się widząc panią Weasley, Malfoya i Hermionę o tej porze na nogach.

– Dzień dobry.

– Harry, kochaneczku, mamy dziś płatki i zupę mleczną. Draco, weź sobie jeszcze dokładkę. Hermiono, jak nie zjesz więcej, to znów wrócisz głodna, jak wilk.

W tym momencie przez drzwi weszli bliźniacy.

– Cześć, Harry. My już…

– …przyszliśmy. Z jakieś dwie godziny temu.

Usiedli koło Malfoya i spokojnie jedli śniadanie. Blondyn lekko się spiął i zarumienił. Było mu głupio. Hermiona za to co chwila przysypiała.

– Lepiej się obudź Hermiono, bo widzieliśmy dziś Snape'a.

– Jest w wyjątkowo parszywym humorze. W sumie dawno…

–…nie widziałem go tak wkurzonego.

– Och, dzięki za pocieszenie, od razu mi lepiej – wymamrotała i nieco zbladła. – Pani Weasley, czy mogłaby mi pani jakieś kanapki zapakować? Wzięłabym ze sobą. Mam dzisiaj z osiem kociołków do odbębnienia, a potem lekcja Oklumencji. Pamiętasz, prawda, Harry?

Chłopak wzdrygnął się i sięgnął po chochlę.

– Mogłabyś postarać się nie wkurzać go bardziej? Żeby potem nie wyżywał się na mnie i Ronie?

– Wielkie dzięki, Harry – syknęła i złapała kanapki. – Jesteś bardzo uprzejmy. Dziękuję, pani Weasley.

Weszła do kominka i przeniosła się do Hogwartu. Malfoy patrzył na niego niepewnie.

– No co? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

– Zabrzmiało to dość egoistycznie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Granger lepiej by zrobiła, gdyby przestała podskakiwać. Snape potrafi być przykry.

Harry przełknął zupę wspominając słowa Rona: _Że niby gdyby nie troszczyła się o nas, to nie siedziałaby z tym tłustowłosym dupkiem i nie robiłaby miksturek_. Będzie ją musiał przeprosić.

* * *

Hermiona szła do sali Eliksirów z duszą na ramieniu i mocno bijącym sercem w gardle. Uchyliła drzwi i najpierw wsunęła głowę. Pusto. Odetchnęła i weszła do środka. Tym razem bez ociągania się podeszła do jego biurka i odnalazła ciekawiące ją dokumenty. Cholera, czy on musiał mieć takie ciężkie do odczytania pismo?! Przejrzała kilka pierwszych pergaminów – żaden nie był tym, którego mogła szukać, choć nie była do końca pewna - szum krwi w uszach i paniczne niemal przerzucanie kartek mogło odbić się na tym jak postrzegała dany tekst. Otworzyła pierwszą szufladkę, ale tam były jedynie atramenty i różne zarekwirowane uczniom przedmioty (choć fakt, że nie oddał ich właścicielom po zakończeniu roku był conajmniej niepokojący). Dwie następne szuflady były zamknięte i to nie na zamek. Bez różdżki się nie obejdzie. Usiadła na swoim stole i zaczęła kiwać nogami. Mogła zjeść więcej na śniadanie – to mógł być jej ostatni posiłek na bardzo długi czas. Choć w sumie powinna zjeść mniej – nie byłoby obawy, że zwymiotuje z nerwów.

Kiedy Snape wszedł do sali omal nie zemdlała, zwłaszcza, że zamknął za sobą drzwi i po raz pierwszy zabezpieczył je zaklęciem. Oparł się o biurko i wyciągnął z rękawa jej różdżkę. Bawił się nią, przesuwając pomiędzy palcami.

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Granger? – zapytał ponuro. – Od momentu, gdy ukończyłem siódmą klasę nikt mnie tak nie poniżył.

– Nie zamierzałam…

– _Silencio_ – mruknął i poczuła, że nie wydobywają się z niej żadne dźwięki. – Zobaczysz, jakie to miłe, kiedy chcesz coś powiedzieć, a nie możesz. Kontynuując. Od dwudziestu lat nikt mnie nie poniżył tak, jak ty wczoraj, a mam spore doświadczenie dzięki Czarnemu Panu. Najpierw zakradłaś się do mojego gabinetu, następnie do mojego pokoju, gdzie ukradłaś mi różdżkę. Kazałaś mi się ubrać pomimo tego, że wchodząc do mojej sypialni powinnaś spodziewać się… różnych widoków. Uciszyłaś mnie, zalałaś potokiem elokwencji i przeklęłaś Petrificus Totalus na oczach Artura Weasleya. Potem nabijałaś się ze mnie w otoczeniu moich uczniów oraz prywatnych wrogów, jakim na pewno jest Remus Lupin. Zachowywałaś się jak… jak pani jakiegoś zwierzątka. Posyłałaś mnie różdżką tu i tam, zabierałaś głos i oddawałaś, kiedy ci się podobało. Następnie, kiedy zasłużenie uderzyłem cię w ten pusty łeb, rzuciłaś się na mnie z pięściami i w efekcie prawie wykłułaś mi oko różdżką.

Tam zaraz wykłuła. Uderzyła zdecydowanie bardziej w kość policzkową niż oko.

– Gdybym za każde z tych przewinień miał odejmować pięćdziesiąt punktów, to Gryffindor wciąż byłby na minusie, gdy skończyłby się drugi semestr. Gdybym chciał obdarzyć Pottera, dwójkę Weasleyów, Longbottoma i Lovegood szlabanami za każde z tych przewinień, to Filch miałby ich dosyć, a oni nie zaliczyliby roku z braku wolnego czasu. Więc co mam z tobą zrobić, Granger? – Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. – Zastanawiałem się nad obdarowaniem cię dodatkowymi pracami, ale eliksiry i tak zajmą ci większość czasu, więc to nie ma sensu. Do Hogsmeade i tak się nie wybierzesz, bo jesteś na Liście. Nie mogę zabronić ci dostępu do Biblioteki, bo to wywołałoby protest w gronie nauczycielskim. Nie wolno mi rzucać na ciebie żadnych zaklęć, bo to byłoby wbrew mojemu honorowi. Zastanawiałem się nad przeniesieniem cię do Slytherinu, ale decyzje Tiary Przydziału są niepodważalne. Potem pomyślałem o tym, że mógłbym nakazać ci spędzać z dwie, trzy godziny z najgorszym pracownikiem w szkole, ale potem doszedłem do wniosku, że i tak ze mną spędzasz wystarczająco dużo czasu. – Zaśmiała się bezgłośnie. Wiedział, że jest najgorszym pracownikiem? – Bardzo dowcipne, faktycznie. Problem w tym, Granger, że każda zemsta jaka przychodzi mi do głowy jest problemem albo dla mojego honoru, albo dla regulacji szkolnych. Nie mogę cię odwołać ze stanowiska Prefekt Naczelnej, bo i tak nią nie zostaniesz. Masz tutaj spędzać każde popołudnie, więc na inne obowiązki nie znajdziesz czasu. Odwołać Pottera i Weasleyów z drużyny Quidditcha nie mogę, bo nie jestem Opiekunem ich Domu ani kapitanem drużyny. Mógłbym dawać im szlabany za każdym razem, gdy zbliża się mecz, ale Minerwa interweniowałaby u Dumbledore'a. Zakazać ci wizyt w Norze? Molly podniesie krzyk, że pewnie cię męczę. – Nie mogła uwierzyć. Jego naprawdę drażniło to, że nie może znaleźć na nią haka. – Mógłbym cię wziąć na prywatną służącą, ale po całym dniu pracy będziesz musiała jeszcze odrobić zadania domowe i pouczyć się do owutemów. Na kochankę cię nie wezmę, bo jesteś za młoda. – Wzdrygnęła się i skrzywiła. – Spokojnie, myśl o tobie ze mną również nie sprawia mi przyjemności. Chyba, że…

W jego oczach zapłonęło jakieś dziwne światło. Niezbyt podobały się jej dwa ostatnie zdania razem. Zwłaszcza to niedokończone. Nie mógł… Nie chciała! Przecież on był… Panika ją zalała i nagle przypomniała sobie ze wszystkimi szczegółami niektóre opowieści o tym, co robią kobietom Śmierciożercy. I fakt, że z jednym z nich - nawet jeśli nawróconym - była właśnie zamknięta w sali, całkowicie pozbawiona różdżki i głosu. Bezbronna.

Kiedy Snape zbliżył się do niej i podniósł jej głowę, już płakała ze strachu. Na jego twarzy najpierw pojawił się szok, potem coś w rodzaju konsternacji, a na samym końcu coś, co wyglądało jak czułe rozbawienie.

– Skończona idiotka – powiedział. – Chyba nie sądziłaś, że zamierzam cokolwiek ci zrobić?

Jej łzy były najlepszą odpowiedzią. Bała się. Bała się strasznie. Próbowała go odepchnąć, ale stał w miejscu i wciąż mocno przytrzymywał jej brodę. Wpadła w panikę i zaczęła go kopać i odpychać. Nie mogła nawet krzyczeć „pomocy!"! Złapał ją mocno i przycisnął do siebie tak, by nie mogła się ruszać. Był dla niej za silny. Wyglądał na chuchro, ale w tych dłoniach nawykłych do ciężkiej pracy, było zbyt wiele siły. Wyrywała się panicznie i gdyby mogła, to piszczałaby z przerażenia. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dotarło do niej, że coś mówi.

– No, już… Spokojnie. Spokojnie… Naprawdę nic ci nie zrobię. Obiecuję. Już…

Coś sunęło po jej włosach, uspokajając ją i powodując, że strach powoli niknął. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że najprawdopodobniej to Snape gładził ją po głowie i uspokajał jednocześnie tonem głosu, którego nigdy u niego nie słyszała. Przestała się wyrywać i dopiero gdy dreszcze przestały wstrząsać jej ciałem zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu. Zauważyła, że twarz ma ściągniętą, jakby coś go bolało i zalało ją poczucie winy.

– Nie chciałem, żeby tak to wyszło – mruknął. – Chciałem jedynie spytać, czy jesteś dziewicą.

Drgnęła, ale skinęła głową potakująco. Ronowi pozwoliła jedynie dotykać dłońmi piersi, ale nie działało to na nią, więc kazała mu się odczepić.

– Tylko o to chodziło. Twoją karą będzie krew. Wiesz dobrze, że krew dziewicy dodaje się do kilku mikstur. – Skinęła głową i tak jej ulżyło, że aż opadła na krzesło. Po chwili pełnego skrępowania milczenia Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił do swojego zwykłego tonu. – Granger, nie bądź śmieszna i wstań. Chyba nie sądziłaś, że zamierzam położyć na tobie dłonie?! Głupi bachor. I jakie wysokie mniemanie ma o sobie! Wstań i przestań się mazać!

Posłusznie się podniosła, ale nogi wciąż jej drżały. Podał jej jakąś chusteczkę i dopiero po chwili się uspokoiła.

– Panikara – mruknął. – Myślałby kto, że godłem Gryffindoru jest lew, a nie kurczak. Jeśli skończyłaś już swoje fanaberie, to weź się za eliksir z tej książki. – Machnął różdżką i wielki tom klapnął na stolik, a strony same zaczęły się przewracać. – Wszystko masz tam dokładnie opisane. Nie wiem, czy słyszałaś o Eliksirze Rodwana?

Pokręciła głową.

– To dość skomplikowany eliksir, ale dla nas szalenie ważny. Potrafi człowieka nawet o krok od śmierci przywrócić do życia. – Na chwilę zamilknął, po czym dodał niechętnie. – Tym właśnie uraczyła mnie Poppy kilka dni temu. Zużyła na mnie całą butelkę, chociaż zwykle wystarczy kilka kropel. Problemem tego eliksiru, mimo jego skuteczności, jest kwestia etyczna. Potrzebna jest niewinna krew. Dziewicy lub jednorożca. Na nieszczęście – dodał z przekąsem – o jednorożce łatwiej niż o dziewice.

Zachichotała, czy raczej, zachichotałaby gdyby mogła. Snape rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie.

– Nie ciesz się, to prawdziwa katastrofa. Krew do eliksirów jest cenna, ale, jak już mówiłem, ma obwarowania etyczne. Po pierwsze musi zostać oddana dobrowolnie i skaleczenie musi zadać sobie ofiara. Po drugie musi to być człowiek minimum sześć miesięcy przed osiągnięciem pełnoletności lub jednorożec co najmniej trzylatek.

Zaczęła na migi coś pokazywać.

– O co ci chodzi? – Lekko się skrzywił, gdy zrozumiał. – Tak, chłopcy też mogą być dawcami. Jednak u nich trudniej jest ocenić, co jest… eh… pierwszym razem. Granger, musi cię to tak interesować?! Pożyczę ci książkę na ten temat, a pan Weasley na pewno ma kilka odpowiednich gazet – warknął. – W każdym razie, u dziewcząt łatwiej to stwierdzić. Ostatnia dawczyni tydzień temu straciła dziewictwo, przez co mam deficyt dziewic – mruknął, a jej się chciało śmiać. Wydawało się, że uważa za osobistą obrazę to, że ta dziewczyna straciła dziewictwo. – Cholerna baba, nie umiała utrzymać hormonów na wodzy. Co za głupota! Teraz ty będziesz naszą dojną krową pod tym względem, więc trzymaj się z dala od chłopaków przez najbliższy czas.

Otworzyła usta z oburzenia i tupnęła nogą starając się przekazać, że to nie on będzie decydował o jej życiu seksualnym. Jednak trudno było mu to przekazać bez wykonywania obscenicznych gestów, w dodatku najwyraźniej bawiło go jej zakłopotanie.

– Nie mam pojęcia co mi zamierzasz przekazać, Granger, więc na chwilę uwolnię twój głos. Lepiej zważaj na słowa i, zaraz jak to było… Ach, spróbuj tylko podnieść głos.

Nabrała powietrza i zaczęła mówić powoli, chociaż rozsadzała ją wściekłość.

– Nie będzie pan decydował o moim życiu seksualnym. Mogę robić, co mi się podoba z moim ciałem. Jeśli będę chciała nawet w tej chwili stracić dziewictwo, to to zrobię, bo mi się tak podoba!

Uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo paskudnie.

– Czy to propozycja, Granger? Wydaje mi się, że wyraźnie powiedziałem, że jesteś za młoda. Co do twojego życia, ach, seksualnego, którego zapewne nie posiadasz, to twoją KARĄ jest oddawanie krwi. Obliguje cię to do pozostania dziewicą.

– Ty…!

Nie zdążyła powiedzieć, bo zabrał jej głos. Był tak kołtuńsko z siebie zadowolony, że aż szlag ją trafiał! Kopnęła stolik, ale skończyło się to tylko bólem palca.

– Jeszcze się uszkodzisz. W każdym razie weź się za to. Na jeden kociołek przypada dwieście dwadzieścia mililitrów. Będziesz mocno osłabiona po tym, więc ja dokończę za ciebie. Pytania?

Przywrócił jej głos.

– A… ile będzie tych kociołków?

– Dwa.

Jęknęła.

– Jak często będę musiała oddawać krew?

– Raz na tydzień.

Zrobiło jej się słabo.

– Nie dziwię się, że ta dziewczyna straciła dziewictwo. Też nabrałam na to ochoty. To będzie za dużo!

– Poppy będzie ci podawała mikstury na przyrost krwi, więc nie padniesz. Wbrew temu, co o mnie mówią uczniowie, nie jestem wampirem.

– Ale na pewno jego bliskim krewnym – mruknęła i za to została pozbawiona głosu.

– Przez pierwsze dwie godziny nie będziesz potrzebowała ani różdżki, ani głosu. Bierz się do pracy!

* * *

**A/N: No, dobra. Chyba nie wyrobię tempa, jakie chciałam sobie narzucić. CLAMP mnie rozprasza i zmusza do czytania xxxHolic, a dopiero co rozwyłam się jak skończona kretynka nad RG Vedą. No, ale nie będę stękać o mangach, które czytam.**

**Jak na razie ten rozdział był najbardziej pocięty/rozwinięty. Brakowało mi mnóstwa informacji i trochę spłyciłam zachwyty nad Hermioną i Snape'em. Obawiam się, że będę to robić często, jednocześnie wstydząc się przerysowania tej dwójki w wersji oryginalnej. No i Draco. O ile wciąż nie jest sobą - w zaistniałej sytuacji jak na razie nie ma na to szans - to zdecydowanie przesadziłam z dramatyzmem.**

**A tak zupełnie na marginesie - jak mi ktoś jeszcze raz zacznie pytać o "Zabawę" i czy zamierzam ją ukończyć to chyba zacznę gryźć. TAK, będzie ukończona. NIE, nie wiem kiedy. NIE, nie została porzucona. TAK, skrobię od czasu do czasu w niej jakieś zdanie. Wiem, że chcecie więcej - naprawdę to rozumiem, bo sama wciąż gryzę pazury w oczekiwaniu na dalsze rozdziały niektórych fanfików, ale naprawdę nie jestem w stanie wam powiedzieć kiedy będzie gotowy!  
**

**O, i dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze ^.^ Naprawdę super się czuję, jak widzę, że to opowiadanie przypadło tylu ludziom do gustu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 5**

Był to najtrudniejszy eliksir z jakim miała do czynienia w swoim życiu - włączając w to Wielosokowy. Tylu składników, które trzeba było dodawać w tak niewielkich odstępach czasu nie widziała nigdzie indziej. Nie była jednak typem, który poddawał się bez walki, więc by się zmotywować przypominała sobie, jak wyglądał Snape na spotkaniu Zakonu, zanim wyszli z kuchni państwa Weasleyów. Była pewna, że profesor umrze i na samo wspomnienie robiło jej się słabo. Więc jeśli ten eliksir potrafił uratować człowieka tak bliskiego śmierci, to ona da z siebie wszystko. I to dosłownie.

Skupiła się maksymalnie. Powoli, z każdym kolejnym ruchem, dochodziła do perfekcji – jej kostki nie były dysproporcjonalne, a odmierzane proszki były co do mililitra dokładne. Większy problem miała z mieszaniem. Mikstura pryskała i dwa razy chlapnęła jej na spodnie wypalając w nich dziury, ale jakimś cudem omijając skórę, która wciąż pamiętała zielony eliksir. Przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Ginny, że chyba będzie musiała latać w majtkach, ale wolała już mieć te dziury.

W pewnym momencie - gdy wrzące krople omal nie wylądowały na jej biuście - nie wytrzymała. Podeszła do Snape'a i pociągnęła go za rękaw szaty.

– Czego?!

Wyciągnęła dłoń po różdżkę. Wskazała na kociołki, udawała, że miesza po czym wskazała na spodnie i znów wyciągnęła rękę.

– Nowa chochla? Utopiłaś wszystkie.

Tupnęła nogą i ponownie wyciągnęła rękę, a Snape najwidoczniej miał z tego świetny ubaw.

– Tak zachowują się pięciolatki. _Poproś_.

Zapowietrzyła się, ale miała coraz mniej czasu – musiała zaraz zamieszać. Odetchnęła kilka razy i znów pociągnęła go za rękaw.

– Słucham? – spytał jadowicie. Podniosła dłoń, zamrugała kilka razy rzęsami i uśmiechnęła się radośnie wyobrażając sobie, że stoi przed nią Ron, nie Snape. – No, proszę. Jak chcesz, to potrafisz.

Wyciągnął jej różdżkę z kieszeni w wielkich rękawach i podał jej. Przywróciła sobie głos.

– Pan się świetnie bawi moim zakłopotaniem, prawda?

– Jedna jedyna dobra strona dziewic – parsknął. – Tak łatwo się czerwienią przez byle głupotę.

Podbiegła do eliksiru i ledwie zmieściła się w czasie.

Od razu lepiej. Różdżka leżała w jej dłoni jak ulał. Musiała przyznać, że bez niej czuła się bezbronna, pomimo butnych słów, że radziła sobie bez niej przez jedenaście lat. Rzuciła kilka zaklęć, tylko jedno wymagało półgodzinnego skupienia i doszła do części najtrudniejszej.

– Panie profesorze… Krew.

– Już – mruknął i rzucił kilka zaklęć nad swoimi kociołkami. Na chwilę zniknął w magazynie, skąd wrócił z sierpem, który omal nie wywołał u niej zawału.

– Ja tę rękę mam sobie obciąć czy co?!

– Nie, Granger – warknął. – Jedynie naciąć nadgarstek. Ten sierp to robota goblinów. Wiecznie ostry. Mogę wziąć zwykły nóż, ale będzie bardziej bolało. Rzecz jasna, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś sobie pocierpiała, więc jeśli wolisz, to chętnie po niego pójdę.

– Do czego przelewamy?

Przywołał dwie miarki, które miały równe dwieście dwadzieścia mililitrów zaznaczone kreską i było jeszcze nieco wyższe, ale tylko po to, by się krew nie wylewała. Snape podał jej sierp.

– Tnij, Granger.

– Jak? Nie chcę przy okazji odrąbać sobie ręki.

Westchnął ciężko.

– Czy ja naprawdę muszę sam wszystko robić?! – krzyknął i przyłożył sierp do jej nadgarstka. – Pociągniesz nim trochę w dół. Nie za głęboko, nie za płytko.

Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.

– Czekaj – powiedział w pewnym momencie.

– No, cholera! Akurat miałam ciąć i czułam się przygotowana!

– Jeszcze jedno słowo, Granger – wysyczał – a ponownie odbiorę ci głos. Zdejmij szatę. Nie chcesz chyba jej pobrudzić?

Sam też zdjął te swoje obszerne szaty i został w czarnych spodniach i białej, wysoko zapinanej koszuli. Zaczął podwijać rękawy. Hermiona miała pod szatą przepalone dżinsy i najzwyklejszy podkoszulek, ale z nerwów tak się spociła, że przylgnął jej do ciała i czuła się niemal naga. Okropne wrażenie.

– Tnij – mruknął. Pociągnęła i poczuła piekący ból. Z jej nadgarstka, do pojemników zaczęła kapać krew. Kilka kropel zmoczyło jej spodnie, koszulkę i twarz.

– Uspokój się Granger – warknął. – Tak się spięłaś, że ci ciśnienie skoczyło i krew płynie zbyt silnym strumieniem.

– Łatwo powiedzieć. Niech pan sobie kroi rękę, a ja pana będę uspakajać, co?!

– Nie panikuj. Rozluźnij się. Już nie boli, prawda?

– Nie – powiedziała zdziwiona.

– Problem z pierwszym nacięciem jest taki, że człowiek boi się bólu – powiedział spokojnie, wciąż podwijając powoli rękawy. – Jednak za drugim i trzecim razem przychodzi to całkiem łatwo. Po ósmym można nawet to polubić.

– Mówi pan z własnego doświadczenia?

– Tak. Z własnego. – Na chwilę przestał ruszać dłońmi. – Teraz będę musiał cię dotknąć, więc postaraj się nie drgnąć, bo możesz nabrudzić. – Przyłożył dłonie do jej prawej ręki i zaczął przesuwać palcami od barku do nadgarstka. – Spędzam krew w dół. W pewnym momencie ciśnienie przestanie ją wypychać i będzie potrzebowała dodatkowych bodźców.

_Kolejny powód, by przestać być dziewicą _– pomyślała, gdy jego chłodne, lekko wilgotne palce dotknęły jej ramienia. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś jej jedzie rybą po ręce. Jednak chcąc, nie chcąc musiała przyznać, że miał wyjątkowo zgrabne ręce. Długie, szczupłe palce przechodziły w dużą, umięśnioną i nieco żylastą dłoń, która spotykała się z wąskim nadgarstkiem i ciągnęła aż do barku równymi, mocnymi liniami. To były ręce i dłonie człowieka nawykłego do ciężkiej pracy – umięśnione, nieco żylaste, pewne i sprawne. Nawet kiedy uciskał jej rękę, to robił to w sposób delikatny, w odpowiednich miejscach.

Po pewnym czasie pierwszy pojemnik był pełen i przeszli do drugiego.

– To będzie trudniejsze i pod koniec może boleć. Na pewno poczujesz się słaba. Kiedy tylko zacznie ci się kręcić w głowie oprzyj się o stół lub o mnie. Nie chcę, żebyś padła i zmarnowała resztę krwi.

– Jasne, panie profesorze – mruknęła. Po dwóch czy trzech minutach zaczęło się jej kręcić w głowie, ale nie dała się ponieść słabości. Jednak wkrótce po tym jej nogi zaczęły drżeć, tak samo dłoń, którą wciąż uciskał. Lewą ręką podtrzymała się stołu, ale zaczęło jej na zmianę być ciepło i zimno, mdliło ją i miała wrażenie, że upada, gdy poczuła silną dłoń na lewym biodrze.

– Trzymam cię - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Snape. Czuła jak bardzo był spięty. Jedną ręką musiał utrzymać jej ciężar, a drugą wciąż przenosił krew do nadgarstka. Poczuła lekkie pieczenie dłoni, ale bardziej ją mdliło. Oparła głowę o jego ramię i całkowicie odpłynęła.

* * *

Gdy się obudziła miała wrażenie, że wciąż śni się jej koszmar. Widziała sufit pracowni Eliksirów, a nieco z lewej majaczył jej długi, zakrzywiony nos Snape'a.

– Umarłam i jestem w piekle? – wyjąkała słabo. Usłyszała złośliwy chichot.

– Chciałabyś, Granger. To jeszcze gorsza rzeczywistość.

– Miałam nadzieję, że pan mi się tylko śni.

– Zważając na twój stan pominę milczeniem ten komentarz – mruknął i poczuła, że dotyka jej nadgarstka.

– Co z eliksirem?

– Już zrobiony. Teraz musi tylko dojrzeć.

– To dobrze… Mogę usiąść?

– Jeszcze nie. Jesteś za słaba. Następnym razem postaram się nie stresować ciebie tak bardzo. Za szybko poleciała ci krew i miałem problem z uzdrowieniem twojego nadgarstka.

– Od kiedy zna się pan na uzdrawianiu?

– Od kiedy byłem uczniem. Magia pod każdym kątem mnie fascynowała. Jestem specjalistą w większości dziedzin jakie wymienisz.

– Jest pan beznadziejny w Mugoloznawstwie.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo Spider – Man i Superman byli popularni dwanaście czy coś koło tego, lat temu.

– Zauważyłaś, moje komiksy? Wszędzie musisz wściubić ten swój kudłaty łeb, co?

– Jestem wszechstronna… – Spróbowała zażartować. – Co mi przypomina, że póki jest pan jeszcze w miłosiernym nastroju powinnam spytać, czy pożyczyłby pan mi kilka książek, które widziałam w tym zawalonym książkami pokoju?

– Przeciągasz strunę, Granger – warknął. – Jakie?

– Na przykład tę, którą wziął pan, gdy mówiłam o Remusie i tym całym pomyśle. Inną, która nazywa się _Eliksiry przez wieki i stulecia_. Nie wiem, co za idiota to pisał, bo przecież wieki i stulecia to to samo. Później _Eliksir eliksirowi nierówny, Co trzeszczy w kociołku?, Mocne i niebezpieczne eliksiry, Odtrutki i trucizny _i kilka innych. Tylko te zapamiętałam.

– Rozważę to – parsknął. – Ale będziesz musiała zachowywać się nienagannie. Skończyć z głupimi tekstami, ze zmuszaniem mnie do powtarzania się i wszystkim, za co obrywałaś negatywne punkty.

– A mogę chociaż trzy razy dziennie odpyskować, profesorze? Inaczej będzie nudno. Ja się będę dusić, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć, jak bym chciała, a pan się będzie dusić, bo nie będzie miał na kogo nawrzeszczeć. Całkiem zdrowy układ.

– Jak sobie chcesz. – Miała wrażenie, że głos Snape'a jest zduszony i jakby rozbawiony, ale po chwili znów straciła przytomność.

* * *

– Ron, mówię ci, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. – Harry szedł szybkim krokiem korytarzem w lochach i co kilka sekund zerkał na zegarek. Przyjść wcześniej do Snape'a było tragedią. Spóźnić się było katastrofą, a Ron wyraźnie opóźniał.

– Chcę po prostu… Harry, obgadaj to ze mną jeszcze raz.

– Maglowaliśmy to osiem razy i za każdym razem powiem ci to samo. To jest zły pomysł. Nie możesz na nią tak naciskać. Wyobrażasz sobie, że ja coś takiego mówię Ginny?

Ron z miejsca najeżył się i zacisnął pięści.

– A tylko spróbuj!

– No właśnie. Dobra, wchodźmy. – Zapukał i otworzył drzwi. – Dobry wieczór, profesorzee – ee – ee…

Ron zajrzał do środka i zatrzymał się w drzwiach, po czym i jemu opadała szczęka.

– Co tu się stało?!

– Ciszej, Weasley. Obudzisz Granger – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Hermiona leżała na dwóch złożonych stolikach. Jej lewa ręka była cała zakrwawiona, a na przedzie koszulki były zaschnięte krople krwi. Leżała lekko na boku i prawą ręką trzymała Snape'a za jego tłuste włosy. On siedział bez swoich powiewających szat, z podwiniętymi rękawami, a jego nogawka i biała dotąd koszula nabrały rdzawego koloru.

– Coś ty jej zrobił?! – Ron wpadł do środka, ale Snape zatrzymał go jednym ruchem różdżki.

– Usiądźcie, a najlepiej mi pomóżcie. Od trzech godzin próbuję wyplątać rękę panny Granger z moich włosów i mi nie wychodzi – burknął.

– Ona od trzech godzin jest nieprzytomna?!

– Śpi, Potter! Nie umiesz słuchać?!

Harry podszedł bliżej i nie zauważył żadnej rany, z której mogłoby lać się tyle krwi. Hermiona miała chyba jakiś skurcz, bo jej palce były ściśnięte tak mocno, że mimo iż próbował, nie mógł ich oderwać.

– Bardzo jest pan przywiązany do swoich włosów? – mruknął Harry.

– Raczej tak. Trudno, dzisiejsza lekcja odbędzie się na siedząco.

– Ale skąd ta krew?!

– Z nadgarstka panny Granger, Weasley. I przestań się drzeć – powiedział spokojnie ten wampir, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. – Potrzebna była do mikstury, która jest dość istotna dla Zakonu. Jednak okazało się, że jej organizm jest nieco zbyt słaby na takie ekscesy. Pani Pomfrey uzupełniła jej ilość krwi w naczyniach, więc teraz po prostu odsypia zmęczenie organizmu upływem krwi. A to – wskazał na rękę Hermiony – stało się kiedy usiłowałem zebrać fiolki leżące koło jej stanowiska.

Harry próbował jeszcze raz oderwać palce Hermiony i przy okazji zauważył, że włosy Snape'a nie są wcale tłuste, tylko jakby… wilgotne. Nie były jednak na tyle śliskie, żeby dało się je wyrwać z uścisku.

– Na pana miejscu odciąłbym te włosy, bo jak będzie się chciała przewrócić na drugi bok, to pociągnie je za sobą.

– Dziękuję za twoją troskę, Potter – warknął Snape i Harry wiedział, że wyczerpali całą cierpliwość Mistrza Eliksirów. – A teraz Oklumencja. Weasley, co to Legilimencja?

– Czytanie w myślach.

Snape parsknął.

– Och, oczywiście. _Czytanie w myślach _– powiedział z przekąsem. – Bo umysł jest jak otwarta książka, co, Weasley? Legilimencja to złożona sztuka wchodzenia w czyjś umysł i wyłapywania każdej myśli, każdego wspomnienia. Siedzisz naprzeciwko mnie, a ja mógłbym w jednej chwili dowiedzieć się co jadłeś dziś na śniadanie i co jadłeś na śniadanie dwanaście lat temu. Wszystko – myśli, obrazy, uczucia, dźwięki, zapachy. Co tylko chcesz.

– Dla mnie to i tak brzmi, jak czytanie w myślach – mruknął Ron.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Jesteś skończonym kretynem, więc wiadomo, że umysł aż tak ograniczony nie może pojąć tej różnicy. Potter, czy ty już tę różnicę zauważyłeś?

– Nie, panie profesorze.

– Wspaniale, po prostu cudownie – zaczął narzekać. – Mam przed sobą dwóch idiotów – ignorantów i jedną idiotkę, która przeceniła swoje siły i nie jest w stanie wziąć udziału w lekcji. Cudownie.

Harry wciąż nie mógł patrzeć na jego zakrwawioną koszulę i rękę Hermiony w jego włosach. W pierwszym widoku było coś tak okropnego, że aż go mdliło, a w drugim było coś… bardzo, _bardzo_ niewłaściwego. Skoro on to tak odczuwał, to Ron musiał czuć to o wiele mocniej.

– Dobrze, na korzyść waszych mózgownic, co do których istnienia nie jestem pewien, przyjmijmy, że to jest czytanie w myślach. Oklumencja to dział nauki zajmujący się obroną umysłu przed Legilimencją. W jaki sposób można bronić umysł, Potter?

– Wyzbywając się emocji przed snem.

– Wyzbywając się emocji o każdej porze dnia. Powinieneś wyczuwać, kiedy ktoś wchodzi ci do głowy. Na zajęciach będę to robił otwarcie, ale na ulicy jakiś Śmierciożerca może wziąć co tylko chce z twojego umysłu i nawet się w tym nie połapiesz. Wyzbywasz się emocji chociaż przed snem?

– Nie umiem – mruknął Harry, wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi.

– _Nie umiem_. Wielki Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, czegoś nie umie? To ci nowość.

– Mógłby pan przejść do konkretów – Policzek Rona nerwowo drgał i końcówki jego uszu były czerwone.

– Nie, Weasley. Czerpię z tego spotkania tyle przyjemności, ile mogę. A wy macie słuchać bez względu na to, czy was obrażam, czy pouczam. Oklumencja jest barierą, jaką wznosicie. Od tego, jaka będzie mocna, zależy wasz stopień uzależnienia od uczuć, który - jak się obawiam - jest komicznie wysoki. Zaczniemy od ciebie Potter. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. _Legilimens_.

Był w pierwszej klasie i patrzył na swoich rodziców w lustrze Ain Eingarp. Był w czwartej klasie i pani Weasley przytulała go przed ostatnim zadaniem. Był w piątej klasie i całował się z Cho. Obserwował z zazdrością, jak Ginny rozmawia z Malfoyem. Patrzył z przerażeniem na bladą jak duch Hermionę. Uśmiechał się do Cho, na spotkaniu Zakonu. Po chwili siedział oparty o Rona i ciężko oddychał.

– Potter, gdybym chciał wykorzystać te informacje przeciwko tobie, to wiedziałbym, że twoim słabym punktem są kobiety, które są wokół ciebie. Molly Weasley, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Hermiona Granger. Twojej matki nie liczę, bo nie żyje. Pamiętaj – przestań odnosić się do tego uczuciowo. Panie Weasley – Ron spiął się i starał wyzbyć się uczuć. – Raz. Dwa. Trzy. _Legilimens. _

Miał trzy lata i spadł z miotły łamiąc rękę. Miał lat dziesięć i patrzył, jak jego mama zajmowała się resztą jego rodzeństwa podczas świąt, podczas gdy on siedział w kącie sam. Miał lat czternaście i z zazdrością obserwował, jak Hermiona tańczy z Krumem. Siedział z Harrym w Norze i mówił: „kurczę, ona jest sztywna, jak sopel lodu!". Obserwował jak Hermiona drze się do pustego kominka: „Stary, cholerny, durny, obleśny nietoperzu! A żeby cię szlag trafił, ty dupku!". Siedział z Harrym na podwórzu i mówił: „powiem jej, że jest wojna i możemy umrzeć nawet jutro i czy nie chce zaznać mężczyzny przed śmiercią".

Po chwili to Ron opierał się na Harrym, a Snape dosłownie kwiczał z duszonego śmiechu. Obserwowali go ze zdziwieniem dopóki nie przestał.

– Weasley, wiedziałem, że jesteś durniem, ale ten tekst przebija wszystko inne – zachichotał. – _Zaznać mężczyzny_… Och, Merlinie. Naczytałeś się za wiele książek. I to nie tych, które czytać powinieneś. – Otarł oczy. – Dawno się tak nie ubawiłem.

– Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął Ron czerwony aż po czubek głowy. – Jak się ma do czynienia z panną Niedotykalską, która wierzy jedynie w siłę rozumu, to trzeba podać jej rzeczowy argument.

Harry też prawie się spalił ze wstydu – tym razem za Rona. Nie miał przed kim się wywnętrzać, tylko przed Snape'em. Ten uśmiechnął się złośliwe i odpowiedział głosem ociekającym jadem.

– Są inne sposoby zaciągnięcia kobiety do łóżka, Weasley. Widocznie twoi bracia nie podzielili się z tobą tą wiedzą. Proponuję, żebyś spytał Billa. Przez ostatnie trzy lata jego nauki niemal co noc dostawał karne punkty i szlaban, z coraz to inną dziewczyną. Wracając do Oklumencji. Twój umysł było nieco trudniej spenetrować, niż Pottera. Przynajmniej próbowałeś ze mną walczyć. Dopiero kiedy wszedłem na temat Granger opuściłeś zasłonę. Gdybym chciał cię w jakiś sposób użyć, to spróbowałbym z dwóch stron. Z jednej zapewniłbym wyjątkowość. Masz wyraźny kompleks niższości wobec swojego rodzeństwa. Z drugiej strony użyłbym Granger.

– Ja próbuję jakoś pozbyć się tych emocji, tylko jak to zrobić?

– Przede wszystkim nie myśleć na jeden temat za dużo – skrzywił się. – Przypuszczam, że akurat z tym Granger będzie miała największy problem. Poza tym, kiedy wyczujesz czyjąś obecność w umyśle, to staraj się myśleć o rzeczach nieistotnych. Takich, które ktoś inny może obejrzeć. Nie wiem, lekcja Zaklęć czy coś w tym stylu. Podstawą jest przyzwyczaić umysł do automatycznego wznoszenia bariery. Potter. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. _Legilimens_.

Szedł Privet Drive i widział z daleka panią Figg. Stanley Shunpike uśmiechał się do niego z Błędnego Rycerza. Dudley rozsiadał się przed wielkim tortem, a Harry dostał jedynie truskawkę. Karmił truskawkami Ginny w kwietniu, a ona w pewien charakterystyczny sposób zlizywała sok. Ginny stawiała przed Malfoyem naleśniki z truskawkami, a ten oglądał się za nią. Ginny stała przed lustrem w łazience, a Harry ją podglądał. Snape szybko przerwał kontakt, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

– Masz to po ojcu, to pewne – mruknął. – Na początku szło ci lepiej. Specjalnie myślałeś o Arabelli, Stanie i tym grubym dzieciaku?

– Tak. Ale potem jakby… wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli.

– Przynajmniej jest jakiś postęp. Weasley. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. _Legilimens_.

Trzymał misia, który zamienił się w pająka. Dzieci Aragoga goniły ich po Zakazanym Lesie. Obserwował Hermionę, jak podpalała szatę Snape'a na pierwszym meczu Quidditcha. Jego pierwszy obroniony gol. Spojrzenie Hermiony, gdy całował się z Lavender. Hermiona odtrącająca go: „Mnie wcale nie jest przyjemnie, Ron! To jest obleśne". Snape zerwał połączenie i westchnął, choć brzmiało to bardziej w stylu "Merlinie daj mi cierpliwość, nim rozniosę ich po ścianach" niż "oj, wy biedne dzieci".

– Ja rozumiem was obu. W tym wieku to normalne myśleć o osobach płci przeciwnej, ale _starajcie się_ myśleć o czymś innym. Wolę nie widzieć pewnych… scen, które kompromitują was albo wasze wybranki. Nie mam najmniejszej nawet ochoty oglądać Weasley i Granger bez ubrania. Więc bądźcie tacy mili i _skupcie się_!

Harry jednak poczuł, że Ron gapi się na niego i coraz mocniej zaciska pięści, więc to skupienie jakoś mu uleciało.

– Co on miał na myśli mówiąc o Ginny bez ubrania?! HARRY!

– Ja nic… Naprawdę!

– Milczeć! – ryknął Snape, a oni poczuli się, jakby ktoś zatkał im usta poduszką. – Załatwicie to między sobą później! Obaj w tej chwili się wyciszcie i spróbujemy jeszcze raz.

W tym momencie Hermiona poruszyła się i najwyraźniej rozluźniła palce, bo Snape szybko odskoczył i zaczął sobie masować tył głowy, a dziewczyna usiadła. Spojrzała nieprzytomnie na Harry'ego, na Rona, na Snape'a i z powrotem na Rona i Harry'ego. Wzrok jej się lekko wyostrzył i powiedziała:

– O, rany. Spóźniłam się?

– Mniej więcej, Granger – warknął. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że nie zjadłaś porządnego śniadania?!

– Bo pan nie pytał. Nie sądziłam, że ma to znaczenie.

– No właśnie ma. Przez pięć godzin leżałaś sobie na tym stoliku i drzemałaś! Pani Pomfrey musiała zejść na dół, bo nie dało się ciebie ruszyć!

– Dziwne… Nic z tego nie pamiętam. – Zerknęła na Snape'a. – Dlaczego wygląda pan jak po świniobiciu? Ja wiem, że miałam nie robić za pańską matkę, ale tego się nie dopierze.

– GRANGER! MILCZ! – ryknął po czym zaczął cedzić przez zęby. – Gdybyś mnie nie trzymała kurczowo za włosy, to już dawno skończyłbym pracę!

– Ja pana nie łapałam!

– Potter, Weasley?

Harry spojrzał z miną winowajcy na przyjaciółkę, która z bladą twarzą i w zakrwawionym ubraniu wyglądała, jak wampir.

– Profesor ma rację - przyznał niechętnie. - Złapałaś go za włosy i nie puszczałaś.

Stropiła się przez chwilę po czym zeszła z biurka i oparła się o nie.

– W takim razie przepraszam. A teraz, co mnie ominęło?

– Uprościliśmy Legilimencję do czytania w myślach na użytek Pottera i Weasleya. Poza tym jakoś im to idzie.

– Ale przecież Legilimencja nie ma nic wspólnego z czytaniem w myślach! To skomplikowany proces umysłowy!

– Wreszcie ktoś mówi sensownie – mruknął Snape, po czym kontynuował. – Wiesz w jaki sposób wyciszyć emocje i co zrobić z niechcianymi wspomnieniami?

– Czytałam o tym. W praktyce, nie. Ale postaram się.

– Dobrze. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. _Legilimens_.

Miała cztery lata i pewnego dnia obudziła się na dachu swojego domu, który z komina puszczał bańki mydlane. Miała jedenaście lat i dostała list z Hogwartu, po czym popłakała się ze szczęścia. Razem z Harrym i Ronem stała we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i właśnie rozbroili Snape'a. W piątej klasie widziała, jak mózgi rozwijają swoje macki i oplatają Rona. Siedzieli w Norze, w jego pokoju i ślinił jej szyję, dotykał piersi, a ona miała cierpiętniczą minę. Patrzyła zafascynowana jak z jej nadgarstka płynie krew i kapie do pojemnika, a długie, blade palce suną po jej ręce. Po chwili znalazła się na podłodze, ciężko dysząc.

– Pierwsze dwa wspomnienia były kłamstwem, prawda?

– Tak.

– Całkiem dobra iluzja. Potem straciłaś kontrolę. – Skrzywił się i kontynuował, szybko poprawiając sobie humor. – Co do piątego wspomnienia… Nie dziwię ci się, że miałaś taką minę.

– Bardzo śmieszne, panie profesorze – mruknęła.

– Profesorze? – przeciągnął słowo z lubością i kontynuował złośliwie. – Z innych wspomnień słyszałem coś o starym, cholernym, durnym, obleśnym nietoperzu, który na dodatek jest dupkiem. Miło wiedzieć, jakie masz o mnie zdanie, Granger.

Naburmuszyła się i nie odpowiedziała. Harry prawie parsknął, bo Ron miał diablo winną minę.

– Potter. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. _Legilimens_.

Wypuszczał węża boa z klatki w ZOO. W Klubie Pojedynków wąż go posłuchał. Patrzył na wielkie cielsko bazyliszka wychodzące z pomnika w Komnacie Tajemnic. Na podłodze leżała prawie martwa Ginny. Ginny leżała na trawie z rozłożonymi ramionami i ciągnęła go na siebie. Malfoy podawał rękę Ginny i pomagał jej wstać.

– Prawie dobrze, Potter. Jeśli będziecie trenować w Norze przynajmniej raz dziennie, to powinniście dość szybko dojść do tego, o co w tym chodzi. Weasley. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. _Legilimens_.

Mała Ginny patrzyła wielkimi oczami na jedenastoletniego Harry'ego. W wakacje przed drugą klasą uciekała na jego widok. W trzeciej klasie obserwowała go z daleka. W czwartej wiele razy zastanawiała się przy Hermionie, czy by nie poprosić Harry'ego, by wziął ją na bal. W piątej klasie wypłakiwała sobie oczy widząc Harry'ego z Cho. W szóstej sama się na niego rzucała, przy całym pokoju Gryffindoru, a Rona zalewała wściekłość.

– Weasley – warknął. – Nie wątpię, że twoja siostra jest wybitnie fascynującym obiektem, ale miałeś mi pokazywać to, co chciałeś!

– Właśnie to zrobiłem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Ron.

– No to dobrze, ale następnym razem wybierz znacznie bardziej neutralny teren. Granger. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. _Legilimens_.

Jęcząca Marta płakała nad niewdzięczną Olivią Hornby. Dumbledore chwalił ich za to, co zrobili pod koniec pierwszej klasy i jej ponure spojrzenie. Snape – bogin w zielonej sukni i kapeluszu z wypchanym sępem. Snape mówiący: „Wodniki kappa żyją w Mongolii". Snape oparty o swoje stanowisko i z emfazą mówiący: „Kocham Pottera!". Snape siedzący na łożu, do pasa nagi, resztę skrywała kołdra. Podskoczyła i wzdrygnęła się.

– Obrzydlistwo – wyrwało jej się, po czym złapała się za usta. Jednak Mistrz Eliksirów nawet nie drgnął.

– To twoje wspomnienia, Granger nie moje.

– Nie wiem skąd to się wzięło. Chciałam pokazać panu najśmieszniejsze pańskie wpadki, ale nie wiem dlaczego to ostatnie wskoczyło mi do głowy.

– To się nazywa ciąg logiczny, Granger. Jęcząca Marta w pierwszej klasie, Dumbledore pod koniec pierwszej klasy, mój… bogin w zielonej sukni. – Skrzywił się. – Następnie chyba moja jedyna wpadka merytoryczna z wodnikami kappa. Kilka dni wcześniej moje… dość dowcipne hasło. – Rzucił spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce wiedzieć. – Następne zdarzenie wyskoczyło samo z siebie. Jednak w miarę dałaś sobie radę. Tylko komentarz był zbędny, za co odejmuję ci pięć punktów. Na dziś jesteście już wolni. Codziennie macie rzucać na siebie _Legilimens _bez uprzedzenia. Nie wolno wam więcej, jak sześciu wspomnień ujrzeć.

– Dlaczego, panie profesorze?

– Dlatego, Weasley, że twój durny łeb więcej nie zniesie. Zabrniesz za głęboko w czyjś umysł i możesz tej osobie zrobić krzywdę. _Nieodwracalną, _Weasley. Nieodwracalną krzywdę. Widzę was za tydzień o tej samej porze. Macie poczynić jakieś postępy. Granger, jutro bądź z samego rana. Gdzieś koło szóstej.

– Ach, ja zapomniałam panu powiedzieć, że mnie nie będzie. – Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia nieco się zgarbiła. – Moje ostatnie spodnie zostały dziś zniszczone. Wraz z Ginny aportujemy się do Brighton, na zakupy. Nie mogę się pojawić w żadnym miejscu w świecie czarodziejów, więc mugolskie ubrania, będą musiały mi wystarczyć. Jeśli jednak to problem, to przełożę wyjazd na środę.

– Nie, nie trzeba – warknął. – Dam sobie radę. W takim razie pojutrze o szóstej rano. Jesteś wolna.

– Do widzenia.

* * *

Hermiona zamknęła drzwi i odetchnęła. Dzień pracy skończył się i było znacznie spokojniej, niż sądziła. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę dość histeryczny początek. Harry i Ron czekali na nią przy wyjściu z lochów, ale miała jeszcze jedną, małą rzecz do zrobienia.

– Muszę jeszcze na chwilę pójść do Dumbledora. Wracajcie beze mnie.

– Dasz radę? Dość blado wyglądasz. – Ron spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony.

– Nie jestem taka krucha jak się wydaje – mruknęła i poszła w kierunku gabinetu.

Okazało się, że jednak przeceniła swoje siły. Usiadła na schodach i oddychała głęboko. Albo to problemy z kondycją, albo osłabienie organizmu. Powoli się podniosła i ruszyła przed siebie, przysięgając sobie, że gdy tylko poczuje się lepiej przestanie jeść tyle czekolady i zacznie ćwiczyć coś więcej, niż chodzenie między regałami. Po ponad dwudziestu minutach stanęła przed posągami broniącymi wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora, cała spocona, zgrzana i osłabiona.

– Dyrektorze, z tej strony Hermiona – powiedziała w kierunku jednego z gargulców. Po chwili siedziała w wygodnym fotelu i piła herbatę. – Przepraszam, że bez pytania usiadłam.

– Nie przejmuj się. Byłaś tak zielona, że bałem się, że będę musiał wołać Poppy. Widocznie upust krwi, to za dużo jak na twój obecny stan.

– Dam radę. Tylko lekcja Oklumencji mnie dodatkowo wymęczyła. Współczuję tej dziewczynie, która była przede mną. – Odetchnęła i zdziwiła się, gdy Dumbledore wpadł w niekontrolowany chichot. – Powiedziałam coś nie tak?

– Severus powiedział ci, że przed tobą była jakaś dziewczyna, która oddawała krew?

– Tak. Że wzięły górę hormony i tego typu rzeczy… W każdym razie, że nie jest już dziewicą.

Dumbledore wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i dopiero po chwili się uspokoił.

– Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem, ale to dość dowcipna sprawa. Widzisz tą kobietą przed tobą był właśnie profesor Snape. – Zachichotał na widok jej skonsternowanej miny. – Coś się stało?

– Eee… Ja się pytałam dzisiaj, czy… cóż, czy mężczyzna nie może być dawcą i profesor Snape odpowiedział, że są problemy z decyzją co się określa jako pierwszy raz. Więc jak to właściwie wygląda?

– Obawiam się, że szczegóły życia prywatnego mojego Mistrza Eliksirów nie są przeznaczone dla uszu uczniów. Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że po trzydziestu siedmiu latach życia profesor Snape po raz pierwszy sobie pofolgował i to nie pod wpływem hormonów, a procentów – parsknął. – Jak sądzę, jest sobą głęboko zgorszony i wściekły. Taka mieszanka zwykle odbija się na wszystkich dookoła. Bardzo ucierpieliście?

– Nie, nie było źle. A przynajmniej z tego, co ja pamiętam… Bo dość długo byłam nieprzytomna. Można nawet powiedzieć, że był wyjątkowo uprzejmy. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy nie jest przypadkiem chory. – Miała na myśli moment, w którym na chwilę się obudziła. Nie tylko odpowiadał na jej pytania, ale też pożartował. Gdyby nie to, że nawet w najgłębszych snach nie wyśniłaby czegoś tak dziwnego, to uznałaby całą sytuację za sen. – Zawsze był taki trudny?

Dumbledore pogładził się po brodzie, przez chwilę obserwując ją z uwagą i najwyraźniej myśląc, ile może powiedizeć.

– Zawsze był ambitny i pracowity. Trudny charakter doszedł mu dopiero po czasie. Gdy przechodził na naszą stronę, był wciąż tym samym spokojnym i cichym chłopcem, jakiego pamiętałem z Hogwartu. Potem jednak… powiedzmy, że stało się coś, co poraziło go do głębi i wtedy, jak zawsze mówi Minerwa, pogrążył się we własnej żółci. Nie ma na świecie nikogo, kto nienawidziłby Severusa Snape'a tak mocno, jak on sam siebie.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinien wyżywać się na innych. Niech się pójdzie zakopie w jakimś głębokim lesie i tam prowadzi pokutnicze życie, a nie truje innym – parsknęła na myśl o tym, jaki fajny lapsus językowy jej wyszedł.

– Nie żal ci go? – Dumbledore spojrzał na nią uważnie. Przez chwilę się zastanawiała.

– Nie, chyba nie. Nie z powodu jego przeszłości czy też charakteru. Każdy popełnia jakiś błąd w swoim życiu. Mniejszy lub większy. Ja może trochę dziwnie podchodzę do tego typu spraw, ale rodzice zawsze mnie uczyli, że każdemu, kto żałuje, należy dać drugą szansę. Przeszłość jest zapominana i wszystko zaczyna się od nowa. Profesor Snape ma najpaskudniejszy, najbardziej wybuchowy charakter z jakim kiedykolwiek się zetknęłam i z jednej strony mógłby się zmienić, ale z drugiej, jak zaczyna być miły, to mam wrażenie, że coś kręci. Choć… Było mi żal profesora Snape'a kiedy wniósł go pan razem z Hagridem prawie umierającego.

– Dlaczego akurat wtedy? – Dumbledore wydawał się być zaintrygowany.

– Tylko niech pan się ze mnie nie śmieje… Pomyślałam sobie, że to tak głupio umierać i być nienawidzonym przez wszystkich, za których się umarło. Co nie zmienia faktu, że z takim podejściem do ludzi jego przypadek jest beznadziejny. Przynajmniej osiem razy dziennie mam ochotę wsadzić mu ten durny łeb do kociołka – wymamrotała, po czym zdała sobie sprawę z tego przed kim siedzi. Wyprostowała się i zbladła. – Ja… Nie to miałam na myśli. To znaczy to, ale raczej chodziło mi o to, że…

– Zrozumiałem, Hermiono. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Słyszałem również od Remusa wyjątkowo ciekawą opowieść o tym, jak dyrygowałaś Severusem. – Zachichotał. – I bardzo żałuję, że tego nie widziałem.

– Nie było w tym nic ciekawego – mruknęła. – Trzeba było go jakoś zatkać, bo inaczej do świtu byśmy tam siedzieli, zanim wykrzyczałby swoje pretensje. Czy naprawdę nie ma żadnego innego przydziału? Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mnie zastąpić?

– Hermiono… Powiedziałem ci, że jest wiele spraw, które bym tobie powierzył, ale eliksir na efekty klątwy Cruciatus jest priorytetem. Poza tym, sama zobaczyłaś, ile pracy trzeba włożyć w robienie mikstur dla Zakonu. Severus nie da sobie sam rady zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nie może robić Eliksiru Rodwana bez… dawcy. Obawiam się, że będzie musiał robić jeszcze więcej mikstur dla Zakonu, bo to, co robicie, szybko się kończy. Mógłbym mu przydzielić do pomocy młodego Malfoya albo Horacego, ale pierwszy z nich ma… inne zadanie, a drugi nie chce współpracować z Severusem.

– Nie dziwię mu się – wymamrotała. – Trudno, jakoś to zniosę. Koło południa wybieram się z Ginny do Brighton. Ten pana znajomy będzie obecny w domu?

– Tak. Hal praktycznie nie wychodzi. Boi się. Chcę mu zaproponować posadę nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. W swoim liście zawarłem obietnicę bezpieczeństwa.

– Sam pan nie może z nim porozmawiać?

– Mógłbym, ale… Nie bez powodu wysyłam ciebie i Ginewrę. – Uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Hal ma słabość do ładnych dziewcząt – zaśmiał się cicho. – Poza tym przez większą część swojego życia podkochiwał się w Molly, a młoda panna Weasley bardzo ją przypomina.

– W takim razie nie ma problemu. – Uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Mamy po prostu stać i ładnie wyglądać?

– Coś w tym rodzaju. Przepraszam, że w ten sposób was wykorzystuję.

– Jest to znacznie przyjemniejsze zadanie niż to, które mam. – Usiadła i spojrzała niepewnie. – Martwi mnie tylko jedna sprawa.

– Słucham?

– Kiedy nadejdzie rok szkolny nie wiem, czy uda mi się połączyć naukę, odrabianie zadań domowych i wykonywanie eliksirów. Po każdym dniu warzenia jestem tak zmęczona, że zasypiam na siedząco. Czy… czy mogłabym tak jak w trzeciej klasie mieć Zmieniacz Czasu? Nie mówię, że nie dam rady, jeśli będę musiała - w końcu jednak muszę uczyć się do nadchodzących owutemów - jednak to znacznie ułatwiłoby sprawę.

– Niestety. Nie mamy ani jednego, a nie mam możliwości pójścia do Ministerstwa. Szczerze wątpię, by Tom zechciał mi jeden odstąpić. Jeśli jednak okaże się, że to wszystko jest zbyt dużym obciążeniem, to wtedy pomyślimy nad rozwiązaniem, dobrze?

– Dziękuję. Po prostu… lubię się uczyć i nie chciałabym niczego stracić. Wiem, że Zakon jest najważniejszy, ale i tak się nieco martwię.

– Coś się wymyśli. Masz tutaj list do Hala… czy też raczej do przyszłego profesora Friedricha. – Podał jej pergamin z wypisanym na wierzchu adresem. – Znajdźcie tę ulicę i pukając do drzwi powiedzcie, że przyszłyście na herbatkę ziołową. Powinien otworzyć.

– Skoro on tam mieszka, to czy nie będzie tam Śmierciożerców?

– Nie wiedzą, gdzie się znajduje. – Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. – Miejsce zamieszkania Hala jest objęte całkowitą tajemnicą.

– Dlaczego jest taki ważny?

– Wie równie wiele o czarnej magii co ja, Szalonooki, Horacy i Severus. Jest specjalistą od zaklęć obronnych. Voldemort chce go zabić, nie przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Jeśli zgodzi się na nauczanie, a jestem tego pewien, to zyskacie jednego z najlepszych nauczycieli, który w dodatku ma podejście do uczniów.

– W końcu przydałby się ktoś normalny na tym stanowisku – westchnęła.

– Nie miałem szczęścia do wybranych nauczycieli.

– Szaleniec z Voldemortem z tyłu głowy, laluś z jednym dobrym zaklęciem zapominania, wilkołak, Śmierciożerca przebrany za Aurora, ambitna pracownica Ministerstwa i chodząca bomba zegarowa. Czy profesor Friedrich zalicza się do którejś grupy?

Dumbledore śmiał się przy każdym podsumowaniu.

– Przynajmniej nie było nudno. Nie, Friedrich nie zalicza się do żadnej grupy. Sama będziesz mogła go ocenić i podzielić się ze mną spostrzeżeniami. Lepiej już idź i połóż się spać. Może poprosić kogoś, żeby cię odprowadził?

– Nie, dziękuję. Dam sobie radę. – Wstała i uśmiechnęła się. – Do widzenia, profesorze.

– Do widzenia, Hermiono. – Kiedy już była przy drzwiach dodał. – Dziękuję za to, co robisz.

– Jak skończy się ta cała wojna i nie dostanę medalu za wytrzymywanie z profesorem Snape'em, to złożę zażalenie – zażartowała, a dyrektor parsknął.

– Obiecuję, że dostaniesz. Ale dziękuję ci też za to, że go nie skreśliłaś i za to, że dzięki czyjejś obecności przez większość czasu nie dziczeje jeszcze bardziej, a nawet powoli się otwiera na ludzi.

– Nie sądzę. Profesor Snape jest przypadkiem beznadziejnym, jak już mówiłam.

Jedynie się uśmiechnął i pomachał na pożegnanie. Wyszła z gabinetu dyrektora i schowała pergamin do kieszeni. Powoli ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu pani Hooch. Oby ten cały profesor Friedrich okazał się kimś naprawdę dobrym. Niby Lupin i Snape znali się na czarnej magii, ale pierwszy zajął się raczej magicznymi stworzeniami, a drugi uczył doceniać czarną magię, co było potrzebne, jednak mało przydatne w trakcie wojny. Pani Hooch uśmiechnęła się na jej widok.

– Wyglądasz na wycieńczoną. Może posiedzisz ze mną troszkę?

– W sumie dla odmiany nie muszę się nigdzie spieszyć.

– Wspaniale! Usiądź, usiądź. Herbaty?

– Nie, dziękuję. Dopiero co piłam u profesora Dumbledore'a.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że znalazłaś trochę czasu. Każdy tu wpada jak po ogień, a ja muszę siedzieć i pilnować kominka. – Uśmiechnęła się energicznie. – Troszkę się nudzę, zwłaszcza że ostatnimi dniami pogoda jest tak piękna, że aż się chce polatać na miotle, nie uważasz?

– Prawdę mówiąc od kilku dni nie mam bladego pojęcia o tym, jaka jest pogoda. Ale nie lubię latać na miotle. – Skrzywiła się.

– Och, tak, pamiętam. Na pierwszej lekcji latania twoja miotła nie chciała oderwać się od ziemi. Ale później dawałaś sobie przecież radę.

– Owszem, wciąż jednak nie lubię latania. Zdecydowanie wolę poruszać się po ziemi, ale jeśli już muszę latać, to wolę hipogryfy i testrale.

– Och, nie… One tak strasznie trzęsą, a miotła leci spokojnie i tam gdzie ty chcesz.

– Nie umiem znaleźć przyjemności w siedzeniu na kawałku kija. Wszystko mnie od tego boli.

– Nie lubisz też Quidditcha, co?

– Niezbyt – parsknęła śmiechem. – Moi przyjaciele całymi dniami potrafią o tym rozmawiać, ale mnie to nie interesuje.

– Może nie rozumiesz zasad i dlatego nie możesz się rozkoszować grą? Mogę ci wytłumaczyć, jeśli chcesz.

– Pani profesor, znam zasady, widziałam wszystkie mecze, jakie się dotąd odbyły w Hogwarcie i raz nawet byłam na Mistrzostwach Świata - rzuciła lekko zniechęconym tonem. Naprawdę mogła już odpuścić. - Miałam dużo okazji, by się przekonać, że ta gra mnie nie ciekawi.

– Co w takim razie cię ciekawi? Mnie zawsze fascynowała miotła i ten pęd, który się czuje będąc w powietrzu. Poza tym lubiłam Zaklęcia, wtedy uczył jeszcze Albus, znaczy Dyrektor, i naprawdę potrafił zainteresować uczniów.

– Ciekawi mnie wiele rzeczy i żałuję, że nie mam tyle czasu, żeby się nimi zająć. Jeśli jednak miałabym wybrać swoje ulubione to byłyby to Zaklęcia, Transmutacja, Numerologia, Obrona przed Czarną Magią i Eliksiry. Chociaż te ostatnie ze względu na sam przedmiot, nie prowadzącego.

– Mnie uczył Horacy i szkoda, że nie byłam w tym dobra, bo jego ulubieni uczniowie mieli zawsze przywileje na zajęciach. Więc współczuję wam, bo krzyki Severusa nieraz słychać aż na Wieży Astronomicznej. Skąd u ciebie wzięła się taka wszechstronność?

– Nie wiem. Czasem… – Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, kręcąc młynka kciukami. – Czasami chcę udowodnić sama sobie, że jednak należę do tego świata. Że jestem czarownicą bez względu na to, kim są moi rodzice.

– I dobre oceny ci w tym pomagają?

– Trochę tak, ale raczej chodzi mi o wiedzę. Kiedy mam uczucie, że wszystko wiem, to tak, jakby nikt nie mógł mnie złapać na tym, że nie jestem stąd.

– Wstydzisz się swojego pochodzenia?

– Skąd! – Zaśmiała się. – Jestem dumna ze swoich rodziców! Po prostu lubię czuć się na miejscu.

– Wiem, że kiedyś pan Malfoy nazwał cię szlamą. Nie uraziło cię to? – Pani Hooch patrzyła na nią zdezorientowana. - Miałam na roku dziewczynę, która wpadała w kilkugodzinną histerię ilekroć ktoś ją obrażał tym słowem.

– Nie. Wtedy, jeśli mówi pani o tej sytuacji w drugiej klasie, nie wiedziałam czym jest szlama. Jednak później… Niech sobie mnie nazywa jak chce. - Wzruszyła ramionami, pokazując jak niewiele ją to obchodziło. - Jestem dumna z tego, kim jestem i jeśli nawet oznacza to posiadanie szlamowatej krwi, to niech tak będzie.

– Podoba mi się twoja postawa. – Pani Hooch uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Ja jestem pół na pół. Moja mama trochę się zdziwiła, kiedy poznała mojego tatę. Kiedyś w nocy wyszła na balkon i zauważyła, że syn sąsiadów, którego nie widywała od kilku lat, lata na miotle po niebie. Powiedziała, że to tak jakby sam Piotruś Pan podleciał jej pod okna. Zakochała się na początku w jego magii, dopiero później w nim samym. Tata często śmieje się, że był zazdrosny o cały ten magiczny świat, którym zachwycała się mama, bo nie widziała w nim jego samego.

Pośmiały się trochę i kiedy Hermiona zaczęła ziewać, pani Hooch dosłownie ją wygoniła.

– Molly mnie zabije, jeśli pozwolę ci tutaj zasnąć. Znajdź dla mnie jeszcze trochę czasu.

– Postaram się. Do widzenia, pani profesor.

W Norze było cicho. Zdjęła szatę i odsapnęła. Pani Weasley weszła do kuchni i na jej widok zbladła.

– Hermiono! Co ci się stało?!

– Nic takiego. Wypadek przy pracy. Czy Ginny już śpi?

– Nie, nie. Czeka na ciebie. Koło której jutro się wybieracie? Jadłaś coś? Pewnie nie.

– Nie jadłam, ale nie jestem głodna. Aportujemy się koło południa.

– Nie bądź śmieszna. Zjedz coś. – Uśmiechowi pani Weasley nie można się było oprzeć. – Harry i Ron wrócili prawie godzinę temu. Co się z tobą działo?

– Musiałam iść do Dumbledora, a potem pani Hooch mnie przytrzymała. Dziękuję – westchnęła, gdy przed nią pojawiły się naleśniki. Nim się obejrzała zdążyła zjeść pięć. Pani Weasley wesoło pogwizdywała i przystrajała mimbulus mimbletonię.

– Jak idą przygotowania do ślubu?

– Wspaniale! Nie mogę się doczekać. Martwię się tylko, jak rodzice Fleur na nas zareagują… Mają przybyć dziewiątego sierpnia, to taki okropny dzień. Nigdy go nie lubiłam.

– Będzie dobrze, pani Weasley. Was nie można nie pokochać. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do pulchnej kobiety. – Jest pani dla mnie jak druga matka. A pani dzieci są jak moje własne rodzeństwo.

– Cieszę się, moja droga. Szkoda, że nie możesz _naprawdę_ zostać moją córką. – Westchnęła patrząc na nią wymownie. Hermiona omal się nie skrzywiła. Lubiła matkę Rona, ale jej mało subtelne aluzje - i niekiedy wręcz szantaż - działały jej na nerwy.

– Nie wyszło nam. To wszystko.

– Cóż, mam więcej niż jednego syna. – Zaśmiała się wesoło pani Weasley. – Ale dla wszystkich jesteś za mądra. Jak idzie praca nad tym eliksirem dla Billa? Artur mi wszystko wczoraj opowiedział. Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że można coś wymyślić!

– Pojutrze powinniśmy skończyć. Dziś rzuciliśmy kilka zaklęć na gabinet profesora Snape'a, żeby tam wywołać sztuczną pełnię. Remus musi być zmieniony. Co mi przypomina, że mam dla niego dwa słoiki Wywaru Tojadowego. – Wyjęła z kieszeni pomniejszone słoiki i przywróciła im ich wielkość. – Niech wypije jeden jutro i jeden pojutrze. Będzie musiał zmienić się tylko na kilka minut, żebym mogła ciachnąć mu nieco futra i jeden pazur. Dwie dawki Wywaru powinny go na te kilka minut zachować przy świadomości.

– Remus jest pewien, że da radę. – Przytuliła mocno Hermionę. – Dziękuję ci, dziękuję. Tak się cieszę, że znalazłaś lekarstwo.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że naleśniki zmieniają się w ciernie w gardle.

– Pani Weasley… Mimo moich zapewnień, że zrobię wszystko, żeby Bill nie umarł to… to może stać się tak, jak powiedział profesor. Umrze od następstw.

Starsza kobieta zesztywniała, ale po chwili znów się uśmiechała.

– Wierzę w was. I ty, i Severus macie talent i dużo rozumu. Razem na pewno coś wymyślicie i będziecie przygotowani na każdą ewentualność.

Nie czuła się dobrze z taką wiarą. Poczuła się wręcz przytłumiona.

– Będę już szła spać. Dobranoc.

Weszła na schody i dopiero tam odetchnęła. A jeśli coś stanie się Billowi? Jeśli… jeśli naprawdę umrze? I jeśli będzie to jej wina? Nie byłaby w stanie pokazać się potem żadnemu Weasleyowi. Co przypomniało jej, że Ron wczoraj chciał z nią porozmawiać. Zapukała do drzwi chłopaków i weszła.

Harry uśmiechnął się na jej widok, przy okazji mierzwiąc swoje i tak potargane włosy.

– Powinnaś wyprać koszulkę. Wyglądasz, jakbyś wróciła z rzeźni.

– Jak się domyślacie warzenie eliksirów z profesorem Snape'em niewiele się różni od rzeźni. Ron, chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać. Słucham.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Ten podniósł się i wyszedł.

– Więc… eee… może usiądziesz?

– Chętnie. – Usiadła na jedynym wolnym krześle, które przy okazji stało z daleka od łóżka Rona i bardzo blisko drzwi. Wiedziała mniej więcej o czym będzie chciał rozmawiać i wcale jej się to nie podobało.

– Widzisz… Chciałbym, byśmy jeszcze raz zaczęli. – Uśmiechnął się niepewnie, podszedł do niej, przykucnął i wziął za ręce. – Lodowate. Powinnaś się ogrzać. Chodzi mi o to… naprawdę cię kocham, Hermiono. Wiem, że to nie jest dokładnie to, czego byś chciała, ale potrafię zapewnić ci szczęście.

– Ron, wierzę w to. Jednak nie widzę nas razem. Zbytnio się różnimy, nie na tyle, żebyśmy nie mogli być przyjaciółmi, ale wiesz, że za dużo nas dzieli. Nie umiemy wytrzymać ze sobą zbyt długo bez kłótni.

– Mogę się poduczyć, czytać to, co ty i potem dyskutować o tym. Nie jestem najmądrzejszy, ale postaram się. Jeśli nie będziesz chciała rozmawiać o Quidditchu, to nawet słowem o nim nie pisnę. Daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Znali się od prawie siedmiu lat i był jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Jednak nie wierzyła, że ją kocha. Oglądał się za innymi – za Lavender, za Hanną, a nawet za Luną. Nie interesował go poważny związek i trudno było tego od niego wymagać. Patrzył na nią z pełnymi prośby oczami i czuła się wyjątkowo głupio. Nigdy nie umiała odmawiać.

– Możemy… Ale powoli – powiedziała, gdy spróbował ją pocałować. – Powoli, Ron. Może ostatnim razem zbytnio się pospieszyliśmy. I jeszcze jedno… Nie informujmy o tym nikogo.

– Dlaczego?

Był oburzony. Tak łatwo się denerwował i był wyjątkowo przeczulony na punkcie niektórych spraw.

– Nie chcę twojej matce narobić nadziei. Poza tym, jeśli drugi raz nam nie wyjdzie, to twoi bracia do końca życia nie przestaną ci tego wypominać.

– Też prawda, potrafią być upierdliwi. Ale Harry musi wiedzieć.

– Tak samo Ginny, ale nikt więcej.

– Wspaniale. W takim razie… Dobranoc. – Pocałował ją szarmancko w rękę i otworzył drzwi. Nigdy by się tego po nim nie spodziewała, więc miło ją to zaskoczyło.

– Dziękuję, Ron. Dobranoc.

Wpadła do pokoju i wściekła na siebie zaczęła zrzucać z siebie ubrania. Szata, koszulka i sięgała do zapięcia stanika, gdy usłyszała:

– Ciekawe, żadnej koronki.

Obróciła się zszokowana i zauważyła, że na łóżku Ginny siedzi Malfoy. Zarzuciła na siebie szybko szatę i warknęła:

– Co ty tutaj robisz?! I dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi na wstępie, że tu jesteś?!

– Wyglądałaś tak, jakbyś zamierzała kogoś zabić, więc wolałem się nie udzielać. Nie sądziłem, że zrobisz striptiz. A siedzę tutaj, bo Ginny poszła po album Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore, który jest w pokoju Charliego.

– Wspaniale, ale proszę cię, idź stąd. Zamierzam się położyć spać i nie mam ochoty na kłótnie.

– Zauważyłem. Dobranoc.

I już go nie było. Zamrugała kilka razy, bo nie przywykła do tego, że Malfoy robi to, o co się go prosi.

* * *

Obudziła się nagle, jakby coś ją zaalarmowało. Przez chwilę leżała z mocno bijącym sercem, starając się przekonać samą siebie, że gdyby coś naprawdę się działo, to przecież ktoś by włączył alarm. Wypominając sobie głupotę usiadła i spojrzała na zegarek. Siódma rano. Coś poruszyło się na jej pościeli. Podniosła wzrok i wrzasnęła. Tuż przed nią siedział Harry. Zatkał jej usta i spojrzał niepewnie na Ginny, która mruknęła i obróciła się twarzą do ściany.

– Harry – syknęła. – Co ty tutaj robisz?! Czy wiesz jak mnie wystraszyłeś?!

– Musiałem z tobą porozmawiać, a tylko teraz masz czas. Możesz pojawić się na podwórku?

Skinęła głową i ubrała się, gdy tylko zniknął. Pożyczyła jedną z koszulek Ginny i westchnęła widząc, że w biuście jest na nią za luźna, a w pasie zbyt napięta. Jej przyjaciółka miała niesprawiedliwie wspaniałą figurę. Zarzuciła na ramiona granatowy sweter od pani Weasley z sową siedzącą na książce na przedzie. Harry chodził nerwowo od kurnika do studni.

– Co się dzieje, Harry?

Chłopak obrócił się i skierował na nią różdżkę.

– _Legilimens_.

Siedziała z Tiarą Przydziału na głowie: „Ravenclaw dla takiego mózgu byłby dobry, ale chcesz znaleźć swoje miejsce w tym świecie. GRYFFINDOR!". Harry i Ron wpadli do łazienki z różdżkami podniesionymi do góry, a ona siedziała skulona pod zlewem w marnej próbie obrony przed trollem. Patrzyła na Billa i myślała o tym, że mogłaby go przez przypadek zabić, a tego by nie wytrzymała. Profesor Snape odpowiadał jej na pytanie: „Może mu pomóc". Ron kucający przed nią. Pocałunek w dłoń.

Po chwili siedziała na ziemi i trzęsła się z zimna. To było zdecydowanie brutalniejsze babranie w głowie, niż to, które zastosował Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Co to, do diabła, miało być?!

– Przepraszam. Nie w tym celu cię tu zaprosiłem, ale mieliśmy ćwiczyć.

– Mogłeś wybrać lepszy moment. Jestem wciąż zmęczona. Czego chcesz? – burknęła.

– Co się wyrabia między Ginny i Malfoyem? Wczoraj w nocy zastałem ich przed waszymi drzwiami i wyglądali na dość… zżytych.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, nie do końca wierząc, że zwalił ją z łóżka tylko po to, by spytać o związek Ginny, jednak jego twarz była poważna. Wzdychając ciężko podniosła się i zaczęła otrzepywać z piachu spodnie.

– To akurat moja wina. Wywaliłam ich z pokoju, bo chciałam spać a Ginny chciała mu pokazać album na temat Zjednoczonych Skądś-Tam.

– Z Puddlemore – wycedził Harry. – Świetnie, ale to nie tłumaczy tego, jak… jak wyglądali!

– Harry to co się dzieje pomiędzy Ginny a Malfoyem nie powinno cię interesować. Niedługo będzie pełnoletnia, a on już jest.

– Nie o to mi chodzi! – Znów zaczął spacerować. – Może on rzucił na nią jakieś zaklęcie, że tak się do niego klei? Albo podał jakiś eliksir, w końcu Snape to jego najlepszy kumpel, więc bez problemu mógł jej dodać Amortencję.

– Nie mógł.

– Co?

– Nie mógł jej dolać Amortencji, bo jeszcze wczoraj widziałam ją nietkniętą w magazynie Snape'a. Ale jeśli już chcesz wiedzieć…

Powiedziała mu wszystko na temat eliksiru, który wymyśliła i jaki ma to związek z Ginny. Kiedy skończyła spojrzał na nią ponuro.

– Wielkie dzięki.

– Harry, to _ty_ z nią zerwałeś, jeśli mogę ci przypomnieć! Nie zwalaj winy na mnie!

– Ale to przez ciebie zadurzyła się w Malfoyu!

– Och, proszę cię! Nawet bez mojej pomocy by odczuła, że ją pociąga. Jak chcesz, to i tobie mogę uwarzyć ten eliksir, żebyś mógł w spokoju czekać na swoją wybrankę.

– Zrobiłabyś to? – od razu się uśmiechał. Miała właśnie mu odpowiedzieć, gdy pyknęło i przed Norą pojawił się czarodziej. Był wysoki i szczupły, miał włosy koloru orzecha włoskiego i duże, złociste, rozmarzone oczy. Krótki, zgrabny nos powodował, że wyglądał na jakiegoś poetę lub myśliciela. Miał na sobie, co było najdziwniejsze, ubranie mugoli – dżinsy, białą koszulkę i skórzaną, czarną kurtkę. Podnieśli na wszelki wypadek różdżki, ale przybyły uśmiechnął się, widocznie rozbawiony i bez problemu wszedł na podwórko.

– Dobrze wiecie, że nigdy nie wszedłbym na teren Nory, gdyby Dumbledore sam osobiście nie powiedział mi gdzie to jest. – Miał przyjemny, głęboki głos i olśniewający uśmiech – Nazywam się Wolly i mam dziś towarzyszyć dwóm pannom do Brighton.

– Proszę? – krzyknęła zdezorientowana Hermiona – Miałyśmy iść same!

– Będę waszą ochroną, chociaż mam inne obowiązki, więc musimy jakoś wzajemnie się znosić.

– Dlaczego pan? – przyglądała mu się podejrzanie. Było w nim coś nie tak. Nie umiała powiedzieć co, ale jego ton głosu irytował ją.

– Jako jedyny spośród członków Zakonu znam twarz każdego Śmierciożercy. – Uśmiechnął się czarująco. Harry opuścił różdżkę.

– Hermiono, co jest? Jest jednym z naszych.

– Wątpię. Nie pamiętam jego imienia na liście, w dodatku nie podał nazwiska. Poza tym w Zakonie są jeszcze dwie osoby, które znają twarz każdego Śmierciożercy.

– I sądzisz, że któryś z nich poświęciłby swój czas na to, by kryć dwie dziewczyny, którym zachciało się wybrać na zakupy?

– Gdyby dostali takie polecenie, to tak. Chociaż pierwszy poszedłby w milczeniu, a drugi darł się, jak stare prześcieradło i skończyłby utopiony w morzu.

Wolly'emu zadrgały usta i zachichotał.

– Dlatego ja tutaj jestem. Jeśli nie wierzysz, to udaj się do Hogwartu, do Dumbledore'a.

Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie.

– Czy ja pana przypadkiem skądś nie znam? – Nie mogła się pozbyć tego uczucia. Podeszła bliżej i krótko rzuciła: – Niech pan podniesie lewy rękaw.

Zmieszał się lekko, ale zrobił, o co prosiła. Ręka nie miała Mrocznego Znaku. Odetchnęła.

– Eliksir Wielosokowy nie działa na tak mocne zaklęcia jak Mroczny Znak.

– Skąd podejrzenie, że jestem Śmierciożercą? I że wypiłem Eliksir?

– Ma pan irytujący sposób mówienia – uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

– Każdy kto ma irytujący sposób mówienia sprawdzasz czy nie jest Śmierciożercą? – Parsknął. – Jakby miało to jakieś znaczenie.

– Nie ma, ale za bardzo przypomina mi pan pewnego nietoperza. Identyczna poza ważniaka.

Zrobił obrażoną minę i wymruczał coś niecenzuralnego.

– O, właśnie o tym mówiłam. Ciekawe, czy pani Weasley o panu wie. Idziesz, Harry?

Ruszyła przed siebie nieco zmieszana. Dlaczego pomyślała o Snape'ie? Na miejscu tego faceta, gdyby ktoś ją przyrównał do jakże uroczego Mistrza Eliksirów, obraziłaby się do końca życia. Zatrzymała się i obróciła do idącego za nimi mężczyzny.

– Przepraszam, nieco mnie poniosło. Ostatnio bywam dość… nerwowa i podejrzliwa.

– To normalne w tych czasach. – Znów się uśmiechnął, ale w tym uśmiechu była jakaś prowokacja. Ściągnęła brwi i weszła do kuchni, zanim wymknąłby się jej kolejny komentarz. Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się na ich widok.

– Ach, Wolly. Dumbledore przesłał mi Patronusa. To miło, że zechciałeś towarzyszyć Ginny i Hermionie. Dlaczego tak wcześnie się pojawiłeś?

– Mam przygotować obie dziewczyny do drogi.

– Sama dałabym radę – mruknęła Hermiona znad owsianki. Jej umiejętności w rzucaniu zaklęć były na wybitnie wysokim poziomie i nie chciała, by ktokolwiek próbował je podważyć. – Potrafiłabym zmienić nasz wygląd.

– Tak, ale dyrektor poinformował mnie o tym, że możesz być… niedysponowana. Mówiąc prościej – zbyt zmęczona, by wymówić pewne inkantacje.

– Czuję się dobrze.

– Widzę. W takim razie wrócę równo w południe.

I już go nie było. Odetchnęła, ale po chwili musiała znów się spiąć, bo Harry zaczął ją wypytywać.

– Musiałaś być dla niego taka niemiła? To całkiem w porządku facet.

– Jest w nim coś irytującego.

– Ty za dużo czasu spędzasz ze Snape'em.

– To niecałe pięć dni. Pomyśl co będzie po miesiącu lub po pół roku – zażartowała, ale gdzieś w środku coś ją ścisnęło.

Ledwo przeżyła te pięć dni… Bała się myśleć o tym w jakim będzie stanie za miesiąc.

* * *

**A/N: Wychodzi na to, że jestem najbardziej niesłownym człowiekiem na świecie xD Obiecywałam jeden na dzień lub dwa, a tu taka przerwa! Nie mam nic na swoją obronę, niestety. Poza, rzecz jasna, paskudnym AkaFuri, które mnie wciągnęło i kazało mi o sobie pisać fanfika.**

**Zmiany w tym rozdziale były dość istotne, czasami przerabiałam nie tylko całe zdania, ale także ich znaczenie w kontekście fabularnym. Oby mi cokolwiek z tego wyszło...**

**Nie wiem kiedy będzie następny rozdział, więc niczego nie obiecuję.**


End file.
